


The 7th Rule

by Kirby_Stilinski



Series: Septiplier Recycling Bin ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏ [5]
Category: Phan, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, FNAF Characters, Gore, It gets kinda intense..., Jack is sad, Jordan is a great father, M/M, Mark has issues, Phan bc trash, SIGNE IS AN AMAZING MOTHER, Septiplier bc Trash, Tags will be added, This is weird. I'm weird. My works are weird., War, i made Thomas evil bcz reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach is from the War.<br/>He's confident, strong and the heir to leading their side of the battle.</p><p>Sean "Jack" McLoughlin is from the Peace.<br/>He's independent, loud and the son of the stoengest duo leading their side of the battle. </p><p>All it takes is a simple bus ride to school and a violent trial of wit, strength and courage to bring them together and alter the course of this violent era in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inauguration | Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I've been working on it forever. I accidentally hit Post Without Preview instead of Save Without Posting and it was posted on accident but I took it down since it wasn't finished.
> 
> Anywhore.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
> Self-Harm  
> Peer/Family Pressure  
> Panic Attacks  
> Homophobia  
> Gore  
> War Related Violence  
> Torture  
> Maybe Smut  
> And Strong Language.

_In a sweet town in the U.S._

_When the world was filled with distress._

_Stood two opposin sides alone,_

_With anger and death following them home._

_They battled for Peace and War,_

_The chaos subsided by neither at all._

_The rumors and hunt started the creation,_

_Of the cities short-term weep in memoration._

_For those who suffered for what was right,_

_And others that were lucky enough to survive:_

_Come and hear this tale of broken sin,_

_Of young Fischbach and little McLoughlin_

* * *

 

Mark awoke with a small headache. He had slowly risen from his bed and looked around at his large room. There directly away from him was a walk-in closet. He sighed.

-"another day...another dollar.." he mumbled as he stood up. He checked his phone for messages. None. He sluggishly dressed and walked downstairs. He found his mother cooking.

-"Oh my little Mark!" She sighed, clasping her hands together. She walked over to her son and gave him a big wet kiss. 

-"maaa" he said, annoyed by her actions. He swiped at his face before giving her a smile in return. 

-"so what're you learning at school?" She asked as she returned to her cooking.

-"nothing nee, honestly. Just a lot of Math...Science.. Literature.. War.." he saidc shrugging. His mother tensed at the last one. She turned around and clasped their hands together.

-"now now..Mark.." she said smiling all too sweetly. "Every now and then, don't forget to stand up to your father by showing you'll be a good man of the house and of the Fischbach name." She said. "And.. well.. if you want to join what I'm trying to--"

-"Mother. I think it's best if I don't. You said it yourself, I should hold up the family name. A Fischbach will lead the War against the Peace." His mother sighed. She turned around and went back to her cooking.

Mark practically hated the Peace. Ever since large amounts of immigrants had revolted against the American government, the country has been split in two.

The War and the Peace.The War being the original American government going to zero limits in defusing the battle between the sides of the country. The Peace fighting for what they stand for and fleeing from being rightfully corrected on who they should respect.

-"well I tried to keep you safe. And don't forget to stand next to your father during the..  _inauguration_...tonight" she said as she left the kitchen, turninf off the stove. Mark sighed.

He packed his things and began walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop. He waited for a while before he saw the racketing bus stop and open the doors. He walked inside and looked for an open seat. He went all the way to the back before he sat down. He sat next to someone with a blue hoodie, hood up, looking out the window.

-"hi." Mark said holding out his hand. The person-- who was a guy his age --turned to look at him and then his hand. The another teen was about to shake it when he saw the tattoo sneaking up Mark's arm. His growing smile faded and he looked sad.

-"hi.." he said before turning back to the window. Mark was confused.

-"uh.. are you alright?" Mark asked.  The other teen didn't reply. Mark huffed and looked ahead to wait for them to arrive st the school. When they arrived, the guy shuffled past him carefully and as he walked towards the doors, he saw it.

A bright green swirl. The sign of the Peace. Mark gasped.

* * *

 

Jack could not believe the situation he was in.

The guy on the bus with his overly attractive face, and his chiseled jaw and growing stubble and florescent red hair..

 _God I'm such an IDIOT_ , Jack thought to himself. He saw the tattoo of the sword and the gun on his wrist. He was from the War. Jack was screwed because he found this idiot cute. And then he tried to shake his hand?! As if he couldn't tell by his toxic green hair that he was Peace.

-"Mr. McLoughlin?" The secretary asked behind him. He turned around and smiled at her.

-"Morning, Brenda." He said, smiling. Brenda [OC] had given him a small paper.

-"I'm sorry, but the new teacher doesn't teach  anybody from the Peace so you've had your schedule changed.." she said cautiously. Jack sighed.

This was the fourth time his schedule was changed this year.

-"it's fine.. but.. do you know if I have any..?" Jack asked.

-"unfortunately for your level of such high standards for academics there is only one more group of students to put you in... the answer is yes, Jack." She said, giving him a sympathetic hug. Great. He was going to be one of the only Peace kids in a class full of War kids for most of his classes. Great.

He made his way to his first new class. Math. He walked into class knowing dam well he was early. But he didn't care.

-"good morning, Sean. Oh sorry, Jack." Mr. Johnson [OC] said.

-"hi." He said as he took his old seat. He had him for 5th Period but now it was 1st. Oh well.

-"HELLOO" a group of War kids shouted as they entered.

-"hey isn't that faggot mcgee?" One of them called out. Jack slammed his head on the table. 

-"Ha! It totally is--"

-"Alright enough." Mr. Johnson. They quieted and took their seats, one of them right behind Jack. He didn't bother looking up. There were the War, the Peace and the Psychs. The Psychs were,  politely, cut short for Psychopaths. This is because in the midst of the beginning of the war, a group of civilians had suddenly gone berserk to stop the fight in the streets in Manhattam which had a lot of people hurt. Psychs were the only people who were allowed to kill for the sake of the battle. Jack's parents were Psychs but hid their identity as Peace to be able to pass by unnoticed. If called to war, they just flash their certificates saying so and none of the McLoughlin's don't have to go to war. By force. Jack and his siblings wanted to classify as Peace and fight. Being bloodborn Irish immigrants was in their nature to fight for the country and for it's peace. 

-"Hey.. you were the guy on the bus..." the guy behind him said. He tapped Jack's shoulder.

-"yes..?" Jack said, turning to look at the... _Chiseled creature made by the Gods themselves. Holy SHIT._

-"So.. Peace?" He asked. Jack was about to have a smackdown with this guy again. 

-".No, I just have a tattoo on ma leg, vibrant green hair and a bag with a blimey sticker on the side that says  _ **Peace Student**_." Jack said annoyed.

-"Well gee...sorry.." he said. 

-"Ye War kids act all high and mighty around here. Dontcha?" Jack asked bitterly.

-"Many do, I don't." Mark replied, controlling his anger. The guy was fierce, Mark willngive him that. His green hair makes him look so adorable and cute-- _Stop it, Mark._ he cannot be falling for a Peace kid and.. he didn't want to make trouble with the guy too.

-"oh ye? What makes ya so special, eh?" Jack snapped.

-"Things.." Mark said through gritted teeth.

-"Huh...you're Mark Fischbach aren't ya? Typical. Hope ya get inagaurated tonite, shite." Jack mumbled.

-"Yeah? Well you're just a filthy Irish Peace kid. Go farm some potatoes, fag." Mark snarled. Mark and Jack flinched simultaneously when he said the word Fag. Jack turned around and looked at him.

-"okay class, you have a new class member today--"

-"No you don't" Jack said as he stormed out in sudden tears.

-"jack I didn't--" Mark began to say before clenching his fist. His anger got the best of him. He needs to write this incident down for his therapeutic journal. Mark looked down and grabbed Jack's bag to return it to him

* * *

 

Jack had held his tears as long as possible. He forgot his razors in his bag. Perfect.

Jack started helplessly clawing at his arms with his short fingernails. He kept going at them before realizing it was only making skin red and puffy. He started shaking before he looked around and saw a loose screw on one of the stalls. He slowly unscrewed it before catching it mid-drop and sighed in relief. He dragged it along his wrist rapidly and saw blood forming. He smiled a little at the familiar pain. Jack swiped again and again before a door opened snapping him out of his thoughts.

-"Jack are you in he--" the handsome young man said as he walked in. He dropped the bag and heard a small rattle of what could have been chains. Time froze for them. Jack dropped the screw as Mark stared at his wrist. He swallowed thickly before taking cautious steps forward. Jack didn't react. Mark finally reached him and grabbed hold of his elbow firmly. Jack flinched before smacking his large bicep which did no effect. He was suddenly pulled into a hug. Jack felt something wet on his forehead and suddenly realized it was Mark's tears. 

-"why.." Mark suddenly said. 

Jack tensed and pushed away. He pulled down his sleeve and picked up his bag and as he held onto the door handle her turned to see the tear-stricken guy.

-"to take my pain away.." Jack said. With that, he opened the dokr and left. He walked down the hall casually when he felt someone pin him against a locker. Ken fucking Morrison. Probably the only Peace kid who wanted to be a War kid. Imbecile.

-"SUP PUSSY" he shouted before kneeing Jack and shoving him into a locker, his bag being scrunched between his knees. The locker was closed unceremoniously and locked. Jack sighed. He was glad he used to be anorexic at times like these. Of course he's gotten out of it, but he's still skinny. Yay. 

* * *

 -"Se- Jack. Jack? Jack McLoughlin. Has anyone seen Mr. McLoughlin today?" The teacher asked. 

-"I think he's a little.. locked up today" Ken Morrison said. He and his friends laughed a little.

-"hmm.. of course.." the teacher replied, rolling her eyes. 

-"Ms. Maxwell, I'm pretty sure Ken did somethinf to him.." a girl at the front said as quietly as she could. "And don't bother asking Mrs. Jacque cause I'm pretty sure she helped the War kids keep it low."

-"of course she would. Those bitches." Ms. Maxwell mumbled under her breath. The front of the class giggled.

-" _Ken Morrison, you are summoned to the War Principal's office. Ken Morrison_ " it said over the speaker. He groaned in frustration before leaving the class. 

-"bye" she said, smirking when she turned toward the board. As Ken made his way down the hall he was pinned by Felix Kjellberg [PewDiePie AF]

-"Touch Jack ever again and I'll fucking rip off your head." He snarled. Ken laughed.

-"you think you scare me? You stupid Psyche." He said, shoving him away.

-"Tell your sister that. Oh wait...she seemed to lose her head when she got high.." Felix replied, giving him a dark smile. Ken eyed him before turning around and going back to his class. Ken made his way to the office and found the Peace Principal there as well.

-"have a seat, Mr. Morrison. This will take a while.."

* * *

 

-"Felix....ugh.. whhyy" Jack groaned,  head in his hands.

-"because nobody deserves to be shoved in a locker for the 17th time in a year!" His best friend replied.

-"I'm sure it has not been seventee--"

-"We counted, boo." Rebecca [OC, Becuz SWEG], Felix's sister replied. 

-"Ugh... now they're going to kill me--"

-"Not. Unless we do first.." Wade said, cracking his knuckles to prove his point.

-"guys.. look. I get it. Just cause your families are all friends with mine doesn't mess you have to be indebted to protect me." Jack said, blowing some air out to relieve sudden frustration. 

-"our parents asked us to....plus.. we don't mind. It's nice havinf ya around. Scars and all" Felix said, shrugging.

-"FELIX." Rebecca scolded.

-"Speaking of..." Jack mumbled. Rebecca sighed.

-"how many and where?" She asked, pulling out the notebook she kept for him. 

-"four...bathroom again.." he mumbled. Wade patted his back and Felix stared at his food awkwardly.

-"hey." Mark said as he sat down at their table outside. Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Wade eyed him suspiciously, Felix clenched his hands and Rebecca stared at him with a dull and disapproving expression.

-"Fischbach." Wade and Felix said simultaneously.

-"the fok do ya want, Mark." Jack said.

-"i just want to talk" he said.

-"No." Felix and Wade said, again, simultaneously.

-"No offense, you two. But I asked Jack here.."

-"ha. He's a McLoughlin.." Rebecca said as she took a loud bite from a baby carrot. Mark's eyes widened.

-"o-oh.. your--"

-"You think cause your parents own the damn town you can just own your classmates too?" Wade snapped.

-"n-no! I just.. I met him--"

-"Yeah? Well..you shouldn't have." Felix said, defensively.

-"Guys.." Jack mumbled.

-"You think your world is high and mighty? Ooh, boy. Just wait till Daddy and Big Brother Fischbach find out his son is Bisexual." Rebecca said, smiling deviously.

-"listen, I didn't--" Mark tried to say, holding in his anger.

-"Guys...please.." Jack said a little louder.

-"so why don't you go and fight a bear or somethinf. Or is there a more dangerous way to be inaugurated to be a War combatant?" Felix snarled.

-"I SAID, I--"

-"SHUT UP!!" Jack shouted. Mark's anger started to simmer down. "He was there! He was the War kid on the bus and the same one who caught me.. drawing.." Jack explained.

Wade's eyebrows retracted from their contorted position and Felix made an O shape with his mouth.

-"oh.." Rebecca said in conclusion. 

-"Drawing?" Mark asked.

-"we don't call it cutting..." Wade explained, sincerely.

-"Hey Mark! Who are these? I don't recognize these War kids..." Thomas said, walking towards their table. Mark smiled seeing his brother's surprise visit...but realised what he asked...

-"oh umm.."

-"Chara. At your service. This is my idiot brother Sans and our friend Papyrus." Rebecca said quickly. Shaking Thomas' hand. Mark said nothing but nod his head realizing she's improvising.

-"and this, green fellow? You know green is a Peace color right? Hey.. you remind me of the McLo--"

-"THIS. This here? He's...Frisk. his name is Frisk..Maxwell." she said hurriedly, smiling. Jack nodded his head and shook Thomas' hand.

-"nice to meet you. And yeah, I like to think of it as sweet irony.." Jack said, dropping his voice an octave or two and trying an American accent really well. 

-"nice.. well. I'll see you tonight, little bro" Thomas said before leaving. Once Mark was sure he drove away in his car, they all sagged in relief.

-"chara? Papyrus? Sans? Frisk?!" Wade hissed at her.

-"Shut the fuck up, hoe. I panicked. That, and I had Undertale in my mind." She replied. "Your brother doesn't play video games ri--"

-"No. They don't have the time during battle prep." Mark said, reassuring her.

-"Psyches.." Felix said, looking at Mark.

-"what?" He asked.

-"the three of us are Psyches...Jack is a Peace..." 

-"Oh."

-"Yar family cannot know about this friendship." Jack said, a knife on Mark's side.

-"jesus fucm! I know. Wait... friendship?" He asked, smiling a little.

-"yes, we're friends. Now shut up about it. you can't tell anybody. Got it?" Rebecca hissed. Mark nodded his head.

-"Wait... what abour your families?" Mark asked. Their eyes widened at Mark. He was confused before turninf around and facing a tall figure.

-"because we won't hurt you like they'll hurt him." Bob [MUYSKENS, BITCHES] said, crossing his arms over his chest. Bob. The only War kid who was born and destined to be a Peace kid. He is such a violent person but keeps to himself. Even Mark is sometimes afraid of him.

-"g-got it." Mark whimpered. Rebecca laughed. 

-"Deal?" Wade said, cracking his neck in dominance.

-"deal." Mark said. The bell rang.

* * *

 -"I don't trust him..." Felix said. Again.

-"too bad. He's going to be our new best friend." Rebecca said. Felix groaned exaggeratedly and Jack chuckled at the siblings antics.

-"So... how's Marzia?" Jack asked. Felix gave him a  _look_ and Jack laughed.

-"I'd rather not speak about  _Marzia_ " he sneered. Rebecca scoffed. 

-"So. Jack's single, I'm asexual and Felix is on break with his whore for a gilrfriend. Should we go to the inauguration?" Rebecca suggested. Felix rolled his head at her and sighed.

-"I'm down. I have nothinf better to do.." Felix said, shrugging.

-"more like ya have nobody  _to_ do." Jack said, smirking.

-"yet." Rebecca said, giggling. 

-"i hate you two.." he grumbled as he clambered upstairs to his bedroom.

-"WE LOVE YOU TOO, BIG BRO!" She called out. "So Mark's pretty cute.." she said, raising an eyebrow at the young Irishman.

-"Mark's also my mortal enemy." He retorted. 

-"ah ah ah. Your new friend." She corrected, smiling.

-"Hmph." Was all he said in return. He flopped onto their couch when he heard the familiar voice call out through the house.

-"KIDDSS. I'm hooome!!" Signe [*cough* Wiishu] exclaimed as she closed the door behind her.

-"Hi!" Jack said from the couch.

-"hi Jack! I didn't know you'd be here.. I just came ta get my jeans for the inauguration." She said, smiling. She walked off and Jack smiled back. 

-"MOMMM. CHNAGE OF PLANS. WE'RE GOING TOO!" Felix shouted from upstairs.

-"GOOD. " she replied from somewhere behind Jack. 

-"hey mom.." Rebecca said in the kitchen, presumably.

-"hi sweetheart. Don't let Felix or Jack get too drunk tonight." She said before walking off.

-"HEAR THAT, MCLOUGHLIN?!" Rebecca yelled, laughing. Jack flipped her off and Signa laughed.

-"use that finger one more time, Sean and I'll break it." She said. He sunk into the couch in fear. 

-"The Help is here" Jazz [another OC. Boom] suddenly said as she walked into the house leisurely.

-"geez. All these guests. Alright kids, I have to go. See you there. Maybe. BYE!" Signe said as she left. 

-"bye.." Jazz said awkwardly.

-"alright. Let's bounce." Felix said, swinging the keychain on his finger before catching it in his hand firmly.

-"let's go, hoes." Rebecca stated as they all left the house. As they got into Felix's car, they saw Ken Morrison's front door suddenly thrown open. They watched Ken stumble out with two duffel bags following him. If he hadn't shoved him in a locker, Jack would honestly feel bad for him. As they passed, Felix chuckled a little. 

* * *

 

-"Next few contestants... are.." the announcer said. There were a lot of people gathered for this. Of course, many of them had to be here. Jack and his friends all met up by the center stage. Just to get a good view for videos to post on Tumblr and Twitter of their classmates failing or winning. Normally, anytime someone from either side were this close, the would fight or argue, but this time of year either nobody cared or they gathered to see the fate of their children. Jack was casually drinking from a bottle of water watching Two guys from War against a couple from Peace enter the forest. Only two people could make it out alive. No matter which side they were on. After thirty minutes of waiting, the couple from Peace ran back onto the catwalk, sweaty, dirty and somewhat bloody. Peace cheered. 

-"Oh my lord. If I was thrown in for the random draw, I'd totally slay any challenge" Rebecca said.

-"No you wouldn't. Cause if you died, I'd be responsible.." Felix chuckled. She pouted. Just cause of their 1 yesr age difference, Felix always acted tougher. It was funny to Jack and the others.

-"the Random Draw will be in ten minutes. I repeat, ten minutes. They went to refill on snacks when a hand grabbed Jack's shoulder and turned him around. 

-"Frisk! How are you?" Thomas said. Everyone's eyes went wide. Rebecca quickly whispered to Jazz what was happening as quietly as she could.

-"u-uh. I'm good. We're good. Just uhh.. watching the inauguration." Jack said in his deep American accent.

-"great..great.. Listen. Cheer on for Mark will ya? He gets nervous for big events and shit.. so.. cheer him on.." Thomas said, clapping him on the back. 

-"s-sure." Jack replied.

-"alright. Take care.." he said as he walked away. Jazz tripped and almost fell on top of him.

-"OH my god. I'm soyy sorry. God." She said frantically. He said it was good and left, Rebecca giving her a weird look.

-"He grabbed a hair from your jacket, idiot." She said as she held up the slightly visible green hair. Jack sighed in relief. They walked back to their spot easily and the announcer came back on stage.

-"and now I'm going to do this Hunger Games style... No, not with a goddam fruit bowl on my head." He said. People laughed. He slowly swearched in a small bowl labeled War. He pulled out three strips.

-"Bob Muyskens!" He said. A loud round of applause as the tall guy stood up on the stage.

-"Mark Fischbach!" He said. A loud cheer rang out, they clapped and shouted but Rebecca saw Thomas eyeing them carefully on the other side of the stage. She shivered.

-"aaanndddd Stephanie Patrick!" A young girl in her 20's walked on stage with a loud cheer from the girls academy. Jazz snickered.

-"and now from Peace.." he said. He pulled out three slips. 

-"Ken Morrison!" Cheering and applause. He stood up sporting a fading black eye as he walked on stage. 

-"Taylor Swift!!" [don't panic..] a lot of cheering for her. Felix almost choked on his lemonade for laughing.

-"AAANNDDD.." he said as he read the last slip of paper.

-"woah! Some city rivalry!! Give it up for--"

Felix, Rebecca, Wade and Jack's heart stopped when he announced the name.

-"Seab McLoughlin!" He said. People cheered and whooped. They froze. Thomas was wild cheering the Fischbach name. 

-"go. Go!" Jazz said, lightly urging him to the nearest stairs. Jack was shaking as he walked on stage. 

-"wait... isn't that Frisk?!" Thomas shouted. 

-"CMON JACK.!!" Rebecca cheered.

-"he's going to die isn't he.." Felix said, jaw still open.

-"shush." Wade said.

-"and your challenge will be..." the announcer said as he spun the wheel. Jack's heart dropped even more at the challenge.

-"Airborne Tunnel Chase!" He said. Jack hated heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoy this fic!  
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Questions, and Concerns will be answered.


	2. The Tunnel Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is afraid of heights,  
> The first challenge is more or less easy but Ken's here to win.  
> *evil cackle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YA HOES ENJOY THIS SO FAR.
> 
> FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED

As the group was in the elevator, Ken eyed Jack maliciously and Jack was legitimately about to open the damn doors and take his chances with landing in the crowd. Once the elevator dinged, they walked into a large room with Red and Green walls. They saw a monitor come to life. 

-"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Jordan Maron. I am here to instruct you on how to play this game." He said. Of course. Jack's father had to instruct them his death. Perfect.

-"you will each have some body armor and laser tag guns. These guns carry actual lasers and can do serious damage. They only leave bruises, but if struck in the same place repeatedly they can scar. One shot to the brain and you're in a come for a month. One to the heart and.. well.. you get the idea. Good luck, and we hope to see you inaugurated.

-"great." Jack mumbled. All six put on their equipment before heading to the small chambers where there was another monitor.

-"The armor only lasts for Ten consecutive shots. The tunnels are a maze. Some drop down and some pull you up. The point is to drop all the way down to the stage safely. Good luck."

And Jack was now royally screwed. The doors suddenly opened revealing different paths. Jack took the last one because he felt like he was goinf to be last anyway. The alarm rang and everyone jumped down the slide. Jack slid for an eternity before hitting a small cushion. It felt like a fucking McDonald's playground. He ran through, hearing a few blasts here and there. He found another slide which he gracefully took. He saw the sign saying he reached the 2nd level of the floor of 15. Progress.

Jack had made his way quite easily through the tunnel before he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Ken Morrison himself.

-"My family said I couldn't return home unless I became a War... and you made things worse tattle telling on me." He said.

-"w-what?" Jack asked. Ken shot twice, striking his armor. The blast took Jack aback and he fell on his ass.

-"Won't matter no more. I always dreamed of killing you anyway." He said as he aimed for Jack's head. Suddenly, Ken was shot and propelled sideways and the floor under him opened. He was sliding backward and screaming and realizing it was a trap. Soon enough, he landed on a net being suspended in the air. Jack rolled around before looking down. Big Mistake. He was probably a billion feet off the ground. He might puke. He slowly stood wobbling a little before seeing the planks leading around the entire Tunnels. Another way down. Clever. He saw Stephanie running down a few steps and she aimed her gun. She shot and missed barely. Jack kicked into gear and ran down the wooden planks suspended by ropes and wires. He felt one plank shudder as Stephanie shot again. Jack used to know Stephanie quite well, that was until his sister had shot Stephanie's fiancé, Matthew, in the middle of a riot. Now she hated all the McLoughlin's... but occasionally smiled at Jack in the halls. Now he figured it was live or die. He realized he was reaching a large jump that he personally could not do, so he looked around and found a slide that led back into the tunnels. He took it,  hearing a laser barely miss him. As he slid down, he realized Stephanie hadn't followed him. Then he fell into a person. More specifically, a man. Even more specifically, Mark. Jack scrambled to his feet and ran, getting hit with three abrupt blasts on his back. Jack spun and aimlessly shot. He heard a loud groan and thump, calling it a win. As he continued, a laser hit the entrance of the next slide. He turned to see Mark, aiming the gun at him.

-"Jack.." he said, voice serious.

-"Ha. Asta la vista, Fischbach" Morrison said as he shot at Mark's suit. It suddenly flickered a few times before turning off. 

-"FOK YOURSELF!!!" Jack shouted as he shot Ken wildly. 

Mark ran and shoved Jack down the tunnel head first before quickly following. They both landed and Jack looked for the sign overhead. 8th Floor of 15. 

-"why would you--"

-"Shut your blimey trap and don't miss." Jack said as he slammed the butt of his gun into Mark's shoulder before running. Jack heard him call his name, but he ignored it. As he turned corner after corner, tunnel after tunnel he finally reached the presumable last slide. He took it and landed on the 9th Floor. He turned to see the barrell of a gun at his head.

-"don't. Move." Taylor said, smirking.

-"or else wot?" Jack sait.

-"I'll shoot" she said, shrugging with a smile.

-"go ahead." Jack said dropping his gun.

-"wait, what?" She asked, bewildered. 

-"He said go ahead." Stephanie said behind her. Taylor turned but not quick enough to get a blast from Stephanie and being propelled into the side of the tunnel. "Grab you shit and leave before I change my mind, Jack." Stephanie simply said. Jack did as asked and ran. He heard three consecutive blasts from behind him before hearing a sharp scream. He didn't look back.

* * *

 

Six floors later, Jack made it to the second to last one. He looked through one of the windows and was gracious for the frowd beneath him. He walked around in the green-transitioned tunnels before seeing an exit. He sighed but tensed as he heard boots stompimg behind him. He ran to a corner beside the slide and prayed they wouldn't see him and his Green suit. He saw Bob running to the slide before one shot hit him and he fell. 

-"Dead." Ken said, smirking a little. He walked past the now dead friend of Jack's before a blast missed Ken's head. 

-"Don't even think about--" Mark said before another blast from Ken hit Mark's leg. He winced in pain and fell on his knee from the other leg.

-"Fall and bow to me, Fischbach. Pfft, you don't this town..this town owns you." Ken sneered before Jack shot Ken and it his his uncovered part from the suit armor: his neck. Ken froze before turning and seeing Jack. He then raised his gun, before falling numbly. Dead. Mark stared at Jack before he jumped down the tunnel. He landed in a large room filled with punching bags strung on the ceiling. Jack ran through most of them before going down one last tunnel-slide and landing on a large cushion, a loud cheering blowing in his ears as he fell onto the large blue mattress.

-"Holy FUCK, Jack!!" Rebecca shouted. Everyone on her side of the stage screamed and cheered. Jack stumbled a little as he walked onto the stage, a loud groan coming from behind him as he turned to see Mark land. He heard mote cheering and awe'd sounds as he looked up and saw Stephanie stick the landing after jumping off the last set of hanging Planks. The announcer fathered the three and rose their hands to show victory. They all smiled a little. Stephanie winked at Jack as she walked off the stage and avoided Mark entirely. He was suddenly hugged by Rebecca and Felix.

-"Jesus fuck! We thought you died" Rebecca said.

-"have you seen mai bwoder Bob?" A small child asked, cuddling a teddd bear. Jack's smile faltered.

-"oh no....oh god.. on what floor?" Jazz asked.

-"second..." Jack said, sadly. She covered her mouth and shock and led the child back to the presumable family. He was then tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Thomas there, face with fury.

-"how dare you lie to a Fischbach, especially  _you_ , McLoughlin." He snapped. He heard Mark make a sharp protest and try to hold back Thomas, but he already slammed his fit into Jack's head. Rebecca tried throwing him off before he backhanded her and she fell. Felix shouted at her before Mark swung Thomas backward. Jack's head hit concrete hard and then his view went black.

* * *

 

-"Will he be alright?" Jack heard his father ask the doctor. He slowly began reaching a lucid state of consciousness when he saw his father looking worriedly at the doctor.

-"yes. He'll be fine. If it makes a difference, it was Thomas Fischbach who punched your son." The doctor said. Jordan nodded his head before realizing Jack was awake.

-"hey.. hey bud. How ya holdin up?" He asked. Jack smiled a little before realizing the left side of his face hurt like  _a bitch._

-"don't try and force many facial expressions, Mr. McLoughlin. You'll be in pain for quite a while." He said. Jack tried to thank him before seeing the tag on his coat.

**Dr. Muyskens; Plastics**

-"I'm so sorry about B--"

-"it's alright... I knew he would reach his day.. just.. not this soon."  The Man said, sighing. He gave a brief nod before leaving. Jack's father had a sympathetic expression on his face.

-"how you holdin' up, bud?" Jordan asked, sitting down next to him.

-"great.. I almost died but.. I made it through tha first step in an unplanned inauguration." Jack said, smiling weakly. His father chuckled a little before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

-"i have to fo discuss results and decide what that Fischbach's fate will be." Jordan said as he began putting on his coat.

-"alright.." Jack said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

-"be careful, Sean" he said as he smiled and left.

-"Luv ya.." Jack said. He looked down at his arm and saw the sleeve was rolled up. He gasped. His father would be an idiot if he missed the scarlet shades of red on his pale skin. He mentally facepalmed himself. He heard a knock on the door and saw Felix.

-"I'm planning on killing Thomas." Dan [DanIsNotOnFire] suddenly said as he walked past Felix. 

-"Same!" Felix said, smiling too brightly.

-"how's Rebecca?" Jack asked. Felix blew out some air and raked his hand through his golden hair.

-"Well... she uh.. she was asked if she wanted to report Thomas and instead she just walked away. He's being filed a charge of War/Peace Violence and Public Abuse to a Female Minor." Felix said. He released the tension in his shoulders when Jazz and Rebecca walked in.

-"Serves him well. Nobody backhands me without getting a consequence." She said, smiling smugly. Jazz rolled her eyes at her.

-"hey..." Mark said as the entrance of the room.

-"THE BLOODY HELL. GET OUT, YOU FISCHBACH'S HAVE DONE ENOUGH--" Dan shouted at Mark before Rebecca threateningly raised her hand to slap the british boy.

-"he's the 'secret friend' we were talking about." Felix said, smiling a little at Mark.

-"Why is there a Fischbach in Jack's room?" Phil [AmazingPhil] and Dan [Game grumps] said as they walked in carrying a duffel bag filled with wrapled jellos, pudding cups, fruits and other sugars from the cafeteria.

-"hi.." Mark said, weakly.

-"Oh my god. Mark is our new friend." Jazz said.

-"haha. A Fischbach? Friends with us? Much less, Jack. Jack, Jazz. We're talking about Jack McL--" Phil said, chuckling at the ridiculous idea.

-"oh my god, YES" Rebecca exclaimed, rolling her eyes. 

-"Why?" The three new guests said in unison. 

-"shut tha hell up and get used to it." Jack snapped. Everyone looked at him. Even Mark..

-"I'm sorry about my brother.." Mark said, regaining his posture.

-"Did you want me to shoot you? I know for a fact you wouldn't have hesitated shooting me.. but.." Jack asked Mark. He looked at the Korean looking boy pointedly.

-"n-not really... my armor was spent. But I wouldn't have shot you either." Mark stated, giving him a soft look. "I shot Ken and kinda tussled with him when he had a barrel at you on one of the first floors." 

-"Oh my GOD. Book a room and bang already!" Jazz said, exasperated. They all turned to look at her with annoyed expressions. "I'm kidding. Dam.." she said, raising her arms in fake surrender.

-"Friends don't save each other to get inaugurated. Much less a Fischbach." Phil said, giving Mark a suspicious look.

-"yeah...I know. People change." Mark said back, face in a serious form. 

-"well bitch they better.." Rebecca muttered.

Mark left soon after and the group all indulged in the stolen goods from the Hospital cafeteria.

* * *

 

-"Thomas Fischbach." Their father said when they walked into the front door. "Come here! Oh I'm so proud of you!" 

Thomas walked to his faher and hugged him. Mark tried really...really.. _really_.. hard not to grab his shit and leave the house. So he stood there, still as a statue for a good few seconds before shouldering his bag and making his way to the grand staircase. His father clapped his older brothers' shoulder and laughed a little. Mark was halfway up when Thomas called out his name.

-"Where do you think you're going, Mark?" Thomas inquired in a serious tone.

-"my room.. I have homew--"

-"What's this that your brother said about being friends with a filthy Peace kid, more accurately. A McLoughlin..." she said in a murderous tone. Oh shit.

He bounded for the stairs as quickly as he could and slammed the bathroom door locked. He heard them banging on the door.

-"COME OUT AND FACE US LIKR A REAL FISCHBACH. OR HAVE YOU GROWN ON MCLOUGHLIN?" His father sneered. Mark quickly began throwing the small window over the bathtub open. He threw his bags threw and slowly wiggled his way out whsn the door was thrown open, his brother picklocking it. Mark slid out successfully, landing on his gym bag and groaning at the sharp pain on his ass as he landed on it. He gathered his things and ran into the front door. He bounded for the kitchen and saw his mother holding open the small trapdoor. He ran down into the hidden cellar in time. She closed it and stood over it, chopping vegetables.

-"it's one thing to have a fag for a son but another to have him betray our family name." His father snarled.

-"hey...he's our son.. don't you dare speak like that about him. One of these days you'll wish he was here. Thomas nearly died in the war and can no longer have a child because of it. Mark is the only one to carry our name along, so don't be so harsh. He's come complaining about how violently you treat him." His mothet defende, voice hard. He heard his father chuckle.

-"We're leading an attack on the McLoughlin's tonight. How dare the council try and banish Thomas for the remainder of the inaugurations." His father snapped. His mother said nothinf and Mark listened intently on the plan. Maybe he could help them out and prove how worthy he was.. When theu left rhe kitchen, Mark sprung out of the latch and followed them upstairs. 

-"They trust me. I can get into the home.. and do serious damage.." Mark said smugly. His father and Thomas looked at him before asking him to go on. Then Mark explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here we go :)


	3. The Treehouse Networks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark fucks shit up,  
> Jack feels sorry for him,  
> And shit's about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will take a while since I got Never Forget You
> 
> Probs every 3-5 days will be my usual update for this fic
> 
>  
> 
> Ah.. multi-task, how I've missed you.

Jack and Rebecca were casually doing homework on the bed, as you do. When they heard small clinks on the window.

-"oh hell no. If this turns into Until Dawn real quick, I will willingly run to your basement and set this goddam house on fire." Rebecca said. Jack rolled his eyes and went to open the curtains and saw Mark standing there. He opened the window in which he gracefully hopped through.

-"Um. What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

-"people were planning an attack and I called it off. I just came to make sure you weren't hurt or anything." He said, eyebrows lifted in worry.

-"uh.. we're fine? Thank you..I guess.." Jack murmured. 

-"yeah, no problem." Mark said, smiling. Rebecca returned to copying an answer or two from Jack's homework before they sat down on the bed.

-"so.. watcha up to?" Jack asked.

-"nothin. Just thinkin about whst the trials are holding for tomorrow." Mark commented. 

-"ooh. Good luck by the way." Rebecca said, patting Jack's shoulder. they talked for quite a while before Jack retired to get aome leftover pizza for Mark from downstairs. He greeted his father who was running past him hurriedly to his office, and he returned upstairs patiently, warm pizza in hand.

-"JAAAACCKK. LOCK YOUR WINDOW AND YOUR DOORS. KEEP REBECCA IN THERE WITH YOU." Jordan suddenly shouted. Jack, confused, walkrd to his door and cloaed it behind him and locked it with the digital code.

-"okay, so I hope you like pepperon--"

Mark held a knife to Rebecca's throat where she stood in fear. He dropped the pizza and wandered to the window and peeeped througg the curtain to see a mov of War people outside. He locked the window.

-"You never called off the mob....did you.." Jack said, turninf to look at Mark.

-"no." He admitted. Rebecca's face was contorted with fear at the situation.

-"You ass." She hissed. He threw her against the wall and punched her square in the face. She crumpled to the floor and then the window behind Jack shatteted and he was KO'd.

He woke up and realized he was tied to a post along with Rebecca and Phil.

-"And now! We shall take what they love. If it is my son they want banished, they shall also have their children BURNED." Daniel [idk Mark's dad's real name so here's a random one] boomed to the crowd. They cheered and Jack saw the familiar green torches of his community marchinf througg the cities.

-"Mark! Quickly, burn them for their friends and family to watch." He said. Jack turned groggily and saw Mark holding a large torch. When he turned, he had guilt ridden on his face.

-"I'm sorry.." he began to say as he lowered the torch. But then a large spotlight flashed over the crowd of War. A loud pop tune rang over the crowd.

_But I ain't complaining._

_We all wanna be famous._

_So go ahead and say watchu wanna say._

Everyone looked up blinding at the large aircraft over them. The bright lights not helping them see what it was.

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless._

_Want 'em to kno watchor name is._

_Cause see when I was younger I would say.._

 

_WHEN I GROW UP._

Suddenly, three people jumped off the aircraft on cords. They lowered themselves and someone kicked Mark's chest sending him flying backward. 

The annoyingly sassy pop tune blaring above them. They were untied and lifted up, Jack grabbed onto Mark's foot and dragged him along. Thomas was shouting insults before shootinf his gun eratically. They reached the aircraft carrier and were all pulled in safely. When Mark landed with a groan, Dan began smacking him senselessly before kicking him repeatedly.

-"FUCKINF BLIMEY CUNT I KNEW YA SHOULNT HAVE TRUSTED THIS IDIOT" he shouted. Phil dragged him away as Dan kept struggling to attack. Felix walked over and punched Mark on his temple where his head flopped limply on the cool steel. Felix then checked on Rebecca. Jazz wakked over and hugged Jack.

-"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

-"Y-yeah.. I guess.. I just. I just don't get why he would do that to us.." Jack said, disgusted by Mark's actions.

-"What? No. Jack, he's the one who told us to save you.." she said. "And we weren't supposed to bring him up with us...I don't know how to feel about that. But.. Jack, he went off telling us about some plan his family had. So.. he made us save you. And maybe save him? I don't know." 

 -"Mark actually...? No. He couldn't have. He was so...evil looking... and-and rude and.."

-"Jack, why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" Jazz offers. He nods his head slowly and she helps him stand up. The aircraft flying over their beloved city and down into the outskirts of it.

* * *

 Mark awoke with another headache. He was laying in some bed. He looked around the room slowly. Metal walls, a parachuting uniform, some food (probably cold), his weapons and gear, Jack with a knife in hand, a door, a small coat rack--

Wait...

-"why the HELL did you do it." Jack shouted on 'Hell' while jabbing the sharp blade into the pillow missing Mark's ear.

-"J-jack.." Mark said cautiously.

-"NO. TELL ME." He shouted again, slamming the knife on the other side near his head. Mark was genuinely afraid now.

-"Jack, put down the kn---"

-"TELL ME!" he shouted, again. This time the knife jamming above Mark's head.

-"JACK. SHUT UP!" Mark boomed. Jack stared at him, narrowing his eyes before retreating back to the spot he was standing, twirling the knife threateningly.

-"what." He snapped as Mark stared at him softly.

-"because I care about you.." Mark said. "That's why I did it--"

-"You kidnapped my friend and I, led a fooking MOB to my goddamn house  _and_ you almost burned meh alive like this was the foking Salem witch trials." Jack snapped. "Oh. Well, I should thank you. Fokin shite."

-"It was either that or--" mark began to say but held his tongue. He didn't need Jack's pity.

-"or what? Hmm?" Jack persisted, quickening his pace of twirling the blade that glinted in the small light.

-"None of your damn business." Mark scolded. Jack stared at Mark before dropping the knife, the clatter of it making Mark look at him. His eyes had tears in them.

-"fookin Americans and your beautiful children.." he mumbled, but loud enough for Mark to hear. 

-"You're not too bad yourself, McLoughlin." Mark mumbled. Jack was picking up the knife when he said that. He dropped it and had a blush creeping up his neck. Mark chuckled. Jack kept twirling the knife soon after. They talked about the plan Mark faked. Jack, so interested in it, listened intently appreciating the other's cleverness. 

-"I'm just so glad that I got to come up with that so quickly or else my dad would've hit me again.." Mark said with a final note, chuckling.

-"wait what?" Jack said suddenly as he stopped twirling the knife. Mark froze and realized what he said.

-"oh god. Don't tell--"

-"you're dad..abuses you?" Jack asked as he stood up. Mark shook his head and denied it. "Mark don't lie... please.." Jack pleaded. Mark saw the sadness in his eyes. He didn't want Jack's pity. He didn't want anybody's pity. He deserved it for being a coward. Yeah, that's what his brother and father would say when they'd be done giving him the ol' "rough up". Right? Right...

Jack hugged him slowly, Mark jumping at the sudden contact.

-"what're you doing?" Mark asked, worried. Jack kept hugging him.  "Stop. I Don't want your fucking pity." Mark snapped. Jack let go and sat down on the bed.

-"show me." Was all he said. Mark scowled at him but saw the honesty and sincere look in his eyes. Mark somehow...trusted Jack. But he shouldn't. He couldn't. He loved the blue in his eyes...it just trapped Mark In a moment. His bright green hair making him look like the cornerstone to a gigantic building for a growing enterprise. He was beautiful.

But Mark couldn't like him. He shouldn't trust him either. It breaks the seventh rule.

**_If romantically involved with  a civilian of War or Peace: the consequence, of no Federal knowledge of the relationship, may lead to a death sentence._ **

Mark knew the code by heart. And he's dam well sure Jack probably does too. So he was dumb enough to struggle removing his shirt with his free hand and turned sideways on the bed. He heard a small gasp. 

Jack traced his fingers across Mark's skin. There were bruises and slashes. Deep and thin, small and large, smooth and rough. There were old scars and recent ones. There were bruises the size of Jack's foot! He almost cried at the sight.

-"don't worry...I'm fine." Mark said after a while, though his voice wavered. 

-"no it's not Mark.. your family can't do this to you. They shouldn't." Jack said, defensively. "This is something dangerous to hide.. if people knew you'd all be royally screwed."

-"I know...and if word got out that the town leaders' youngest son cuts himself then you would all be screwed.." Mark said sincerely.

-"Draw. And Don't you dare try blackmail on me, Fischbach." Jack said suddenly offended.

-"no no, Jack. I meant.. we're both have instances in which we'd screw out families over..." Mark said. Jack cocked his head to one side.

-"what?" He asked. Mark turned back around, feeling a sudden blush creep up as he saw Jack's eyes follow his front body and linger on a few scars.

-"Jack just.. nevermind. Forget this conversation ever happened." Mark said roughly as he tugged on his shirt again.

-"no, Mark. Tell me." Jack insisted.

-"just go." Mark said as he layed down and faced away from Jack.

-"No. Mark I know I shouldn't but I trust ye. Fer some stupid reason.. i feel like I could trust ye." Jack said as he leaned over and tried turning Mark over. Mark said nothing for a good few minutes before Jack sighed and stood up from his bed. He grabbed the knife he had off the bed and began leaving the room.

-"i trust you too.." Mark said. Jack stopped before he closed the door and smiled a little.

-"get some sleep, Mark." Jack said befote closing the door.

* * *

 [This Dan is DanIsNotOnFire '-' just to clarify]

The hovercraft slowly descended down onto the ground in which the doors slowly opened. 

-"move, imbecile" Dan said, poking Mark lightly with a knife. He had his hands behind his back, tied by a rope and walked along with them. He was still a little salty about how this was mostly his plan but he was still being treated like a prisoner.

-"ow!" Dan said as Phil smacked his head, wiping away Dan's smug face. 

-"where are we?" Jack asked, looking around them. It seemed to be a vast forest with tall trees and wild plants growing all over. The woods were large and darkened the moonlight above them that was shrouded away from the large and thick branches with old leaves. 

-"When I said, 'take us someplace safe' I didn't think it'd look like a place people go to die.." Mark said.

-"why else would we be here." Felix cut dryly. Mark's eyes widened and Felix gave him an evil smirk.

-"this.. is the old treehouse networks." Jazz said as she lead them threw the woods. Rebecca cut Mark's ropes loose and he flexed his wrists. 

-"We Have guests!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, a large amount of people appeared behind trees and bushes with bows, guns, crossbows, rifles and other assorted weapons at bay. The group of teenagers closed in together instinctively. People also appeared on large planks and walkways that were built into the trees above them which led into a thicker part of the forest.

-"mark!" A familiar voice shouted. A woman slowly pushed through the crowd and ran towards the teenagers and hugged Mark. 

-"m-mom?" Mark asked as he hugged, presumably, his mother. 

-"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Commander in Chief said that you were all being moved--"

-"Mom, I'm fine.." Mark said. She smiled before smacking his arm.

-"how could you hurt these children. I raised you better!" She exclaimed as she scolded him. 

-"Mom. I'm sorta the reason we're all here safely." Mark said, stubbornly.

-"damn right you were." Rebecca scoffed. Mark's mother turned toward the crowd of armed people.

-"This. is my so--"

-"He's a  _Fischbach_!"

-"Kill him!"

-"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

-" _LIES!_ "

People shouted all around them and slowly advanced their weapons into firing position.

-"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed over the people. A man slowly walked into view on one of the makeshift wooden walkways above them. Jack's father stepped into view, holding a bright orange torch that lighted a group of people beside him.

-"Dad?" Jack asked. His father turned down to look at his son. Jordan smiled at him sincerely at his place from the walkway.

-"Thank you... for saving my son..." Jordan said to Mark and the others. They nodded their heads at him.

-"Thank _you_  for listening." Mark's mother said. She cautiously led Mark through the crowd, the others closely behind them. They passed througg the set of trees after the crowd and reached a giant clearing that had so much open space, small structures like cabins and houses and there were loads of people.

-"what is this place?" A few of them asked in unison.

-"Psyche Headquarters" Mark's mother and Felix said in unison. 

-"why didn't you--" Mark began to ask his mother.

-"Tell you?... to protect you.. and don't tell your father." She replied. 

-"i promise.." he said, hypnotized by staring at the stars above the largely open sky.

-"Hey, Jack!" A girl said as she passed by. She wiggled her fingers and winked at him. Jack looked as she walked away and smirked. Rebecca made a fake gag expression and Mark suddenly felt really agitated and bitter. 

-"Did you know about this?" Rebecca suddenly asked her brother. Felix nodded his head and smiled at her. As they kept walking towards the center of the cluster of cabins and such, they noticed many more walkways and ladders on the trees surrounding this vast meadow which probably led to crooks and corners on the treetops across the forest.

They came to something simar to a town square snd saw Jordan on a small stool, apparently beating them here, and the group of peoe they passed through apparently followed right behind since it started to fill up.

-"citizens," he said loudly. " do not be alarmed by the newcomers, for they have saved two of our children. As many of you may know... there was an ambush in town and we can all clearly see a war brewing. We  _will_ have to fight back...for the sake of our town.." Jordan said. There was sudden discussion amongst the people when someone shouted:

-"WHAT ABOUT THE FISCHBACH?!". Jordan looked towards the direction of the voice.

-"He stays. As long as he likes. Because he is an ally--"

-"LIES!!" Someone shouted behind them. Then, Rebecca shouted as a person stabbed Mark a couple times... but Felix watched with a dark smirk as Mark slowly crumpled then pushed the person away. Jack knew for a fact that Felix let him get stabbed, at least once or twice. Jack was filled with sudden rage that he stormed toward Felix and punched him square in the nose, knocking him off balance.


	4. Inauguration | Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to a wrecked town, Rebecca tries to plan how to save Jack's life from Amanda, a girl who almost ruinex Felix.
> 
> Mark pushes away his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.  
> Thanks for liking this fic so far.

-"what the fuck was that for?!" Felix shouted when he found him. Rebecca smacked his head in annoyance.

-"you let him get stabbed. Didn't you?" Jack snapped at Felix. He froze and stared at him before shaking his head slowly.

-"no.. i-i defused the situa--"

-"Bullshit." Dan interjected. Everybody inside the cabin turned to look at him. He was slightly coated in some of Mark's blood after he and Jack rushed to the Medical Care cabin with direction from Mark's mother and Jordan, now they're all here.

-"you did  _not_ defuse shit. I saw you watching that man--" Dan began sneering at him.

-"I  _defused_ the situation. Not instigate it." Felix defended.

-"Sure pal. The same way you defused the fight at school?" Dan cut in. Felix gave him a glare. "Or maybe you also defused the fact that there was something shady going on with and, yeah I was wrong, but you still let in a fucminf War kid into our group. So how come you suddenly want him dead? You might as well have jammed that knife i to his rib cage four times youse--"

-" _SHUT UP, FAG."._ Felix shouted. Dan closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Phil walked over to Dan and led him away from the room. 

-"Felix, that better not be true.." Jordan warned, as he looked at him with disappointed eyes.

-"it isn't! He's just making up shit!" Felix countered. Rebecca walked toward him slowly and placed her hand on his crossed arms.

-"Fe.. is it true..?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Jack and his friends realized that Felix always had a soft and honest side for his sister no matter the situation. So Jack was surprised to hear his answer.

-"I-i didn't..." Felix replied. Rebecca's heart broke.

* * *

 

Once..again... Mark awoke with...

Yup, you guessed it: a headache.

He slowly sat up and immediately felt the sharp sting of pain that practically slammed into his body which originated from around his abdomen. He lifted his shirt to see a large neat gauze wrapped around and a rather large bandage on the left side near his stomach. He looked and saw some pills on the nightstand with the note:

**_Twice A Day, tastes like shit. Feel better ~Dan_ **

Mark chuckled a little and heard movement behind him in which he turned to see Rebecca sliding further down a chair. Her droopy eyes slowly opened and gave Mark a curt smile as she slowly sat up correctly.

-"H-ey Markiplier.." she said, followed by a yawn. Mark smiled back. Then yawned.

-"markiplier? What's that..." Mark asked. 

-"your new nickname." She said.

-"oh yeah? What's yours?" Mark asked, smirking at her.

-"The Ratchette." She replied. Mark barked out a small laugh. She giggled.

-"Where's everybody else?" Mark asked after a moment of silence. 

-"well.. Jack's flirting with Slut McGee over there." Rebecca scoffed as she pointed her thumb behind her. Mark looked over her shoulder and saw Jack talking with the girl they saw when they entered the Treehouse Networks. Shr must have said something since Jack began laughing wholeheartedly and clutching his stomach as he reeled forward as did she. Mark felt that bitterness again.

-"who is she?" Mark asked a little more harshly than he intended to. 

-"Amanda Mikaelson." Rebecca replied with a stern attitude.

-"why so bitter?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

-"why so jealous." She countered. Mark's eyes widened.

-"what-- a, uhh... I'm not jealous?" He blurted out relentlessly. He felt his ears getting pink and she giggled.

-"Oh my god, you totally have a crush on him." Rebecca said in awe.

-"NO." Mark suddenly shouted. The two suddenly looked at them from the door and Jack waved, he took the girl's hand and led her toward them.

-"oooh i swear to god if this bitch..." Rebecca began muttering.

-"hey Mark, how ye holdin up?" Jack asked, more chipper. Mark put on a giant, fake-ass smile. 

-"Been througg worse.." he replied.

-"O. M. G! Rebecca?" Amanda said in awe.

-"ohmy _god this bi--_ Hiii!!!" Rebecca muttered quietly before greeting her with a smile as fake as Mark's.

-"i haven't seen you in like forever!" She squealed. Rebecca laughed nervously.

-"it's only been a year.." she replied. Amanda laughed beautifully.

-"i luv yer laugh." Jack suddenly said aloud.

-"i love your accent.." she said, pecking his cheek. Jack smiled so brightly and his cheeks tinted pink. Mark felt that bitterness once again. Revecca turned back in her chsmir to face Mack who's eyebrows were knitted together in annoyance.

-"Mark's still a little under the weather, come back later though. Okay?" Rebecca said. Mark looked at her confused before she turned to look at him nicely and he looked at her dumbfounded.

-"oh... uh, sure. Okay." Jack said before taking Amanda's hand and walking away. Mark sank back in relief.

-"content?" Rebecca asked. Mark scoffed.

-"i do  _not_ have a crush on Jack McLoughlin." Mark said. "I can't. It breaks the seventh rule." 

-"blah blah blah, romance and peace and war. Blah. blah. so what? You aren't exactly breaking a rule if nobody knows..." Rebecca said, waving her hand around absent minded.

-"so I can literally be disowned and killed..." Mark said. Rebecca sighed.

-"o-kay" she said, rolling her eyes. They say in a comfortable silence as she scrolles through her phone and she suddenly gasped.

-"what." He asked, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

-"Maybe.. we can fix your little crusb problem and my pest problem.." she said.

-"listen, I don't have a--"

-"We rig the bowls." Rebecca said.

-"wha--"

-"we rig the bowls. We fill the bowl with more than half of Amanda's name for the second day of inauguration." Rebecca explained.

-"okay... what if she wins..." Mark said. 

-"ugh she won't. She's going up against Stephanie." Rebecca said. Mark pursed his lips.

-"But what if--"

-"It's a chance, goddamit. May the odds be never in her favor for all I care. As long as she dies." Rebecca snapped.

-"okay, but Jack's going to be there too. He'll do anythinf to protect her." Mark countered. Rebecca smirked evilly.

-"looks like you and Stephanie are gonna have to make one hellava team then..."

* * *

 

-"Well at least we know we're welcomed.." Jazz muttered when they entered town. The entire trip back was more or less calming, but the town was a mess. A couple burnt houses, the streets covered in glass and bullet shells, two or three dead bodies on the street. Mark and his mother took a different path to get home where they made up a story of finding him tied up in the woods. The rest made their ways home past the tattered streets of their town.

-"Are you for real?" Danny asked. 

-"yeah, we're for real..." Jazz said as they walked into Rebecca's house. 

-"what's going on?" Jack asked from the couch.

-" _Nothing!_ " they said nervously and quickly before sprinting upstairs and slamming a door. Jack shrugged it off and continued texting Amanda. They really hit it off that morning. She invited him to breakfast and they ate and laughed and.. kissed... Jack may have been in love. It was one amazing day so far. But tomorrow was the second day of inauguration and he was not fully prepared. 

-"JAAAAACCCKKK" Felix shouted as he walked into the house.

-"what." Jack said from the couch.

-"listen, bro. Look I'm sorry but I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday..." Felix said. Jack shrugged.

-"okay.." Jack said.

-"t-that's it? We're good..?" Felix asked suddenly confused.

-"well yeah. Why not?"

-"because... you were just so concerned about Mark and I assumed you kinda hate me now..." Felix explained. Jack shrugged again. Why  _did_ he care about Mark? In fact, Jack honestly forgot why he even worried about Mark's condition.

-"Whatever. He's good now, I guess." Jack said. He smiled at a text Amanda just sent him. Felix eyed him suspiciously before he heard footsteps on the stairs.

-"Fe. Meeting. Now." She demanded. Felix began walking up the steps and she quickly pushed him inside her room. 

-"oh hey guys, what's this all about?" Felix greeted. 

-"It's happening again." Rebecca said, pacing with anxiety.

-"what.. is?" Felix asked.

-"Amanda. She's got Jack." Rebecca said. Felix's face changed. Noe he was worried and angry.

-"what..." he bit out.

-"Amanda is back, dumbass. And now she's got Jack. And Rebecca over here almost fucked it up." Danny said.

-"Look, we just need to rig the bowls and put our names evenly throughout it. That way, I can distract Jack from her before she rides him to the end and kills him" Rebecca declared. Felix shook his head.

-"no." He said.

-"too bad, we just rigged them.." Jazz said. Felix groaned frustrated.

-"you can't put yourself in harms way all the t--"

-"Felix, if I don't do this we lose Jack. Just like how we almost lost you..." Rebecca said. Felix looked at her pleadingly before dropping his face and nodding.

-"okay. Okay, yeah. Okay..." Felix said, pinchinf the bridge of his nose.

-"well. Let's pray this works for tomorrow." Danny said.

* * *

 -"Welcome back, ladies and gentleman!" the announcr said with more enthusiasm than the entire crowd. They have military people splitting between the War and Peace sides, this being the first time that has happened in their town.

-"Jaysus christ. I'm scared." Jack said

-"don't worry babe, I'm here for you." She said, patting his arm. The announcer called up last times' winners and drew two new names. Iconic. After an entire hour of milling around and people being on edge, the two Peace kids once again stumbled onto the stage coming from a staircase which led downward.

-"AAANNNDDD Can we have yesterday's winners from the Tunnel Chase on stage please?" The announcer asked. Then people started cheering erratically on both sides. Jack walked on stage and tried not to look at Thomas at the front twirling a knife around eyeing him angrily. Stephanie started walking up on stage and they turned to see Mark carefully go onto the stage trying not to flinch at the pressure he was doinf by standing up straight.

-"pray to god this works..." Jazz said as she silently said a Hail Mary.

-"The first contestant from War... is Joanne McClaire!!" A reslly girly looking girl walked onto the stage, she waved emphatically at the crowd and bowed courteously. [OC] "and from the random draw bowl! Another Peace! Rebecca... KS? Is there is a Rebecca K. S.?" A small wave of laughter came. Rebecca slowly clambered on stage and did nothinf to cheer the crowd, just stood by Mark.

-"aand let's have our final contestant..... Amanda Mikaelson!!" He shouted. An explosion of cheering and gasps came from the crowd. She squealed and hugged Jack when she reached the stage.

-"Oh dear god this better work." Mark muttered. Rebecca shushed him.

-"And your challenge for the second day or inauguration is....Five Hours At Freddy's!" He shouted. Rebecca's widened.

Then, a small door opened on the stage which led to stairs leading down. They slowly made their way inide and the last thing Rebecca saw was the giant timer with 5:00:00 on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really an exciting chapter, just a lot of plot.
> 
> Next chapter will have some action and gore so get ready for that.
> 
> Glad you guys like it tho!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


	5. Five Hours At Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca's least favourite game comes to life
> 
> Mark don't give a fuck if he's injured.
> 
> Five Nights At Freddy's crew is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO This chapter was sorta all over the place, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> If you want something added to the story or changed, let me know. This fic is for you guys to enjoy :D i won't mind
> 
> **Trigger Warnings**
> 
> Gore

-"Jesus Christ." Rebecca muttered as she turned around again for the third time. She keeps hearing things and is afraid it's an animatronic. 

When they clambered down the steps, they saw instructions on basically not dying and they each got a flashlight and a set of keys to open doors and such. Rebecca and Mark said they would stick together but since Joanne felt a little homicidal and tried stabbing everyone with her set of keys, everyone kinda split up. Except... well.. Jack and Amanda... ..hiss...

-"hello?" A voice called out in front of her. She froze in her tracks and turned on her axis slowly. She saw a large, muscular figure's outline in the pitch black dark and assumed it was Mark. And if it wasn't... well... yolo

-"Bitch." She whispered. The body froze.

-"Rebecca?" He called out.

-"yeah, it's me.." she said, she calmed down and took two steps before the body turned and red glowing eyes eminated. 

-" **Hello Rebecca** " the robotic voice said. 

-"how about no" she said as she began sprinting the other way. She looked behind her and saw what looked like Bonnie 2.0 chasing her on her heels. Rebecca screamed as she kept running and, as if her life was not cliché enough tripped on her untied shoelace.

-"FUCK ME." She shouted as she rolled her body and saw the machine sprint past and then skid to a halt. She stood up and quickly hugged the wall, praying it would not turn and see her. She kept sliding against the wall carefully, holding in her breath as steadily as possible even though her lungs are fighting for air after sprinting nearly one hundred meters. Then she felt a hand around her mouth and she was dragged into a supply closet. She elbowed the person and got a yelp and groan in return. She turned around and was prepared to kick whoever the hell it was when she saw the flashlight they had illuminating the small room slightly. She was met with slightly fading red hair.

-"oh my god! Mark!" She whisper-shouted as she kneeled down and helped him straighted himself against a shelf.

-"Jesus fuck you elbow really hard.." he managed to say. She checked his wound and sure enough it was bleeding again. She gave the shelves a quick lookover and found a first-aid kit. She opened it and began wrapping more gauze around him and managed to stop the bleeding again. mark had sat on a stool during the process and held her still as the machinery outside clanked and whirred beside the door. It stopped for a second before slamming into the door a few times then stopped. They held their breath and Mark managed not to let out a sign of pain as Rebecca put accidental pressure on the gauze as she froze still. Then the machine moved and faded away slowly.

-"oh my god.." her voice wavered when the coast was clear. Mark nodded his head and slowly stood up. He grabbed the broom stick and took off the sweeper from it and used it as a walking stick as they left the supply closet. As they kept walking, they heard sudden screams and shouting every now and then, keeping them on edge. Mark knew with his recent injury he wouldn't make it that far but he was sure as hell going to try.

-"Do you hear that?" A voice around the corner said.

-"shh!!" Another replied. Rebecca motioned for Mark to stay put as she crept closer to the corner. She knelt down and peered around the corner as she had plenty of times for.. has it been an hour? She forgot her watch at home. Dammit. 

She saw two figures standing there, both rather small framed. Rebecca flashed her flashlight and revealed Jack....and..Amanda...

-"JESUS CHRIST!" Jack exclaimed as he held his chest.

-"Oh. Hi! Rebecca!" Amanda said as cheerful as ever as if they weren't locked in some sadistic trial of life and death.

-"it's these two." Rebecca mumbled to Mark. The latter turned the corner and Amanda's smile fell into a sad face.

-"oh no! What happened to you?" She asked. Mark glanced at Jack who was looking at them in shock and back at Amanda.

-"i almost got caught" Mark lied. He didn't want pity from her.  _Especially_ her. Woah, when did he turn so bitter?

-"Oh my god! That's crazy." She marveled as she stared at him. Rebecca resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

-"okay, let's get moving before we get caught." Rebecca said. As if on cue, they heard large mechanical running from the corner they just came from.

-"Run." Jack said as he grabbed Amanda's hand and began sprinting off down another corner. Rebecca helped Mark run as they followed and the footsteps sounded lime they were getting closer. 

-"Go go go, leave me!" Mark pleaded.

-"like hell, Fischbach. You're my friend now, and like it or not we will die together if we have to." She snapped. As they kept run/limping, their flashlight wavering wildly as they saw Jack and Amanda's footsteps running past where their light reached, one of the footsteps behind stopped and Rebecca turned her head in time to see 2.0 Foxy leaping behind them. She tripped Mark and they both went down, just at the angle where Foxy missed. Unfortunately, the other animatronic was still running and tripped over their bodies. The animatronics legs trapped Rebecca.

-"Rebecca. Shit, cmon" he began to say.

-"I'm good. You go. I'll meet up with you. Just get a headstart before they stand up." She replied. Mark looked doubtful but she nodded her head at him. He gave her a tight-lipped smile and slowly stood up as he clutched his side and began run/limping away. Rebecca slowly threw off the animatronics legs and stood up when the 2.0 Foxy lunged at her and she jammed her flashlight into its eyes. It almost threw her off balance and collapsed on her feet. She sprinted away toward the direction Mark went.

* * *

 

Mark did not enjoy walking. Or limping. He was tired and wanted to sit down but for the sake of his family's name he was going to survive this dammit. Mark was making his way down the large halls which led to more halls when he heard them.

Voices. 

He inched toward the corner where a light was shining. He slowly made his way with his make-shift walking stick sat down, careful not to make noise as he listened in.

-"-- It's a shame really.." a female's voice said. "I never expected to be able to score a McLoughlin." She said.

-"you ass. I hope to God you burn in hell." Another female's voice spat out. The second one sounded familiar.

-"haha.. oh honey. I'm the fucking queen of hell." The first voice responded. "Here's something cliché for you, sweetie. If you think you I can't take Jack along with me and ride him to the end of our inauguration... ha.. just watch me." 

-"if you hurt Jack--"

-"Oh dear god no. I would never. But I would hurt you.. and the other squadron of freaks." The first voice said, cutting off the familiar one. "By the way.. tell Felix I said hi. He was  _real_ good in bed, y'know.." Mark put two and two together realizing the second voice was Rebecca. But who was the first?

Mark felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Joanne shushing him and slowly peering around the corner subtly. Then all of a sudden, she leaped and tackled the first person down. Rebecca took that was her cue to run and she turned the corner, tripping on Mark's leg. She fell to the ground and turned to see Mark looking sorry and afraid. Not giving a damn about his injuries, she hauled his ass up with strength surprising for someone that wasn't equally bulky as Mark and dragged him along as they ran. Rebecca kept running and running before they turned a corner and saw Nightmare Balloon Boy and Freddy Fazbear himself look up at them. Then they began chasing them. With Mark and Rebecca running from two animatronics, Mark grabbed his walking stick firmly in one hand and stopped suddenly. He turned and threw it like a javelin at Freddy and it pierced his mechanical eye. The animatronic slowly shuttered before shutting down. Nightmare Balloon Boy wobbled towards them with speed gaining and gave a swipe at Mark's leg and missed by a mere inch. Mark kept going until he ran out of breath and Rebecca tugged on his shirt relentlessly.

-"fuck Mark, cmon we got to go!" She pleaded. 

-"Just.. o-one.. s-second.." he tried to say between gasps of air. They heard the machine's clicks, clacks and stomps as he turned the corner and Mark began jogging at the least, ignoring the pain and bleeding from his wound. They suddenly stopped when Mark collapsed a little later and layed on his back gasping for air. They heard a sudden scratching in the silence. But not scratching from a surface... more similar to that of a broken radio station. Rebecca tried finding the origin of the sound and looked up with horror as she saw Mangle slowly coming down from the ceiling slowly and landing right next to them. Rebecca held her breath as Mangle began inspecting Mark and sprouted a new arm with more gauze. Mangle slowly helped bandage Mark's wound before flashing its yellow eye and clambering back into the ceiling. It even left him a new walking stick. 

-"the hell was that?" Rebecca asked. Mark shrugged and winced in pain as he sat up. 

-"i don't know but I am thankful..." he said. Rebecca stared at him for a second before looking away. Then they heard it. Nearby. A bone shuttering scream and the sounds of flesh and bone being ripped and broken.

* * *

 Jack heard footsteps, then growling, then stomping. And he had run straight outta options.

Jack had split up with Amanda and tried to refuse the offer but she said it was best for their survival. Jack eventually caved in and went his seperate way... but he has been standing here for quite a while and has no fucking clue which door to take. There were two. His Left. And His Right. And he was fucking _stuck_. Jack had run out of options and chose not to look behind him as he ran through the left door. Big mistake. He came upon a tall black skeletal figure with their back turned against him. But Jack already knew who it was.

NightMarionette.

Jack turned quietly to try and open the dood... but this side had no handle. Jack turned around and saw another Tall figure with its back towards him. Also tall but not as skeleton-like. Then a sudden movement in both jolted them awake and they turned to face Jack. Jack froze and prayed they didn't see him. 

They did.

NightMarionette reached for him first and Jack did a somersault away from it's claw, but he launched himself at thr Puppet which reach down and grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt. He was lifted off the ground by at least 3 feet when he was thrown against the wall. Jack held his shoulder as pain shot through his arm. Jack scrambled away and missed NightMarionette's claws and looked for another exit. He noved his flashlight and found a door on the other side of the room. Jack began charging for it when he felt something stab into his leg. He looked down and saw a freaky looking Plushtrap biting his leg. Jack shook him off and crushed him under his shoe. He sprinted under the Puppet's legs and reached the door, he frantically through it open before feeling something grab his leg and drag him backward. Jack was thrown like a doll between the two as they played catch with him before Jack fell to the ground with his shirt tattered and pants nearly shredded. Jack crawled to the door and slowly made his way out. When he looked back to see why he successfully made it, it was because the two Marionettes have shut down again. Jack forced himself up against a wall and sighed. He walked along the wall and prayed another animatronic did not find him since he was worn out. He looked further and further until he saw two sets of doors that indicated where they started from. Jack jogged to it slowly and walked inside, looking at the clock they had installed indicating when they would be released. 

It read  **0:30:46**

Jack sighed in gladness and he felt somewhat accomplished. It hasn't felt like five hours but he was damn glad it almost was. Then he heard a small whirring noise. 

_Clack, Clack, Clack_

Jack looked around him and saw nothing. Then he looked down and saw the nightmare cupcake near his foot. He picked it up gingerly and giggled at it.

-"hey there, little fella. Where's your momma?" Jack prattled. As if on cue, he heard rapid stomping and Nightmare Chica poked its head through the door. Jack screamed and ran through the other one. He dropped the cupcake with suddenly had incredible speed and chased him down, its owner in quick pursuit after them. 

He kept running before he heard it.

Bone cracking. Flesh being torn. Jack froze and looked to the origin of the noise and saw light coming from a presumable flashlight. Jack followed the soundd carefully and immediately regretted it. He came upon Nightmare Balloon Boy and Freddles ripping apart a mutilated body. He turned away from the sight in suddee disgust and felt like he was about to puke. There was blood everywhere and organs piling around them. Jack looked at the ground wondering if the Nightmare Cupcake was anywhere nearby and instead noticed an object not four feet in front of him. He looked closely and could not recognize it. Jack walked over slowly and poked it with his foot. Then.. the head rolled with its face up scratched and torn, one eye missing twisted in a horrifying scream. Jack was about to shut when he noticed the noise had stopped. He slowly turned his head in sudden fear and confirmed his suspicions when he saw Nightmare Balloon Boy looking at him with a gory mouth. Jack bolted and sprinted as much as he could away from the scene where he turned another corner and saw two peopke on the ground. 

-"RUN!" Jack shouted. They Shh'd him before the Freddle suddenly appeared. The two people scrambled up and began limp/running toward Jack.

-"go that way. Go. Go!" One of them shouted. Jack began making his way down the path he had ran from and looked behind to see Nightmare Balloon Boy behind the others and the Freddles fighting each other as they raced to reach them. Jack raa blindly with the other two behind him before he saw the entrance again. Jack motioned them to hurry when he noticed another person at the end of the hallway running, and another person after that. Jack made it there first and the other two runninf inside as well. Jack noticed small buttons beside the door in which Jack hit, closing the doors. They had bulletproof windows and one person came into view.

Stephanie. She looked like hell with blood on her clothes and face.

-"Jack! Open it. Please please please." She said. Then another person crashed into her and it was Amanda.

-"Jack? Baby! It's me! Please open up." She begged. Stephanie rose back up and looked at either side of her. 

-"JACK. PLEASE." She said at the other door.

-"don't.. open.. it.. for.. A-amanda.." Rebecca wheezed behind Jack. Jack knew he was runninf out of time. He opened both doors and both girls ran in. Jack hit the left button then hit the right button. The left door closed but the right button was suddenly stuck. A mechanical hand held it. Jack panicked and hit it with his shoe, but the hand started opening the door slowly. The power suddenly went off and the doors flew open. The animatronics outside suddenly powered off. The clock before shutting down read  **0:01:57**

Then a distant nursery rhyme music played. But it got closer. They were all crowded inside the small room and were all cowering as back as they could as the music got closer. Soon, Jack realized the music had been coming around the corner and down the hallway. Suddenly, Amanda pushed Stephanie out the open door and Stephanie looked like a dear in literal headlights as they shone on her as she stumbled on the ground.

-"no NO!!!" she shouted in fear as she scuttled back in. But Amanda pushed her with her foot and nudged her forward toward Freddy. His arm rose ready to hit her. It swung down with speed before a loud blaring sounded. And Freddy powered off with his fist a mere inch from her face. She whimpered in fear before the door behind them suddenly opened and light flooded the room. The loud cheering of the crowd poured through and Amanda looked at Stephanie with pure hatred. Jack looked at her suddenly feeling distant from her. Like she was a completely different person. 

Mark and Rebecca looked at each other and slowly leaned against each other as they made their way up the stairs. Stephanie scrambled right behind them, followed by Amanda as she put on the smile Jack fell in love with.  _Had_ fallen in love with. Now? He wasn't so sure.

-"Babe, you coming?" Amanda asked. Jack nodded his head.

-"y-yeah. I'm coming.." he said as he walked up the steps and was flooded by the natural light and fresh air.


	6. Like A Pretty Meadow Of Thorny Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries figuring out Amanda,
> 
> Mark pushes away more feelings,
> 
> An unexpected battle at the school shakes the town to its core in light of a young boy's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Trigger Warning**
> 
> Homophobia
> 
> update:  
> SORRY BOUT THA LATE CHAPTER! :((  
> Updates will still continue every 3-5 days. Ily!

-"I'm just saying. She's... had a history with other men." Jazz replied. Jack gave her a stern look.

-"Well what is she? A heartbreaker?" Jack asked as he grabbed a sandwich.

-"Not exactly. I'm just saying she has.. a history with her men" Jazz said, shrugging as she reached the register.

-"But she's nice! I don't see the problem here..." Jack said.

-"that'll be $6.75" the lady said. Jazz handed her the money and waited for Jack.

-"The problem is we're warning you not to get clingy." Jazz said, continuing their conversation.

-"why not?" Jack asked.

-"just.. don't get clingy." Jazz said as she walked away to sit with her other friends. Jack sighed and continued walking out the cafeteria toward their outdoor lunch table. 

-"You look moody.." Felix commented when Jack arrived.

-"What's up with Amanda's history of men?" Jack asked. Felix gagged on his water and quickly swallowed it. Then he avoided Jack's stare. Rebecca pursed her lips and set down her burrito.

-"um.. how do we out this lightly?" Wade asked Rebecca.

-"we don't. Amanda is a whore, a conniving bitch and heartless." Rebecca said, smiling bittersweetly.

-"Uhm.. how?" Jack asked, suddenly confused by her accusations.

-"she fucked me up." Felix suddenly said.

-"as in.. literslly or in conte--"

-"Yes. She banged my older brother then broke his heart by using him just to get her old boyfriend jealous." Rebecca said for Felix.

-"No. She wouldn't do that. Does she have a twin?" Jack asked, baffled at their claims.

-"haha, if she does, I'd like to meet her. Maybe she isn't as bitchy." Wade scoffed. Jack turned to look at them feeling a little offended himself for saying this about Amanda. But then again... the other day at the end of the second trial...

-"who's bitchy?" Amanda asked as she sat down, a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Felix" She said in greeting. Felix sent her a look and Rebecca looked at Amanda in disbelief. Wade looked at her before picking at his food.

-"Hey babe" Jack said as he pecked her cheek. She returned the gesture. Jack smiled and blushed a little. 

-"you okay, Rebecca?" Amanda asked as she bumped her shoulder into hers. Rebecca recoiled.

-"Ew. Aids." She whispered. Wade burst out laughing and her smile dropped and gave Rebecca a deathly glare. Then her smile returned.

-" funny." She said, laughing a little. Felix suddenly bolted up and walked away with his food.

-"Welp, that's my cue" Wade said as he stood up and followed. Then Rebecca sighed and followed. Jack watched his friends walk away feeling betrayed. He watched them walk over and sit at a table with other War kids. They rose in annoyance and Jack noticed one hadn't. Mark. His friends left him and sat with fucking  _Mark_? 

-"You okay?" Amanda asked suddenly. Jack looked at her and smiled a little.

-"yeah.. peachy..." he replied and ate his lunch with her.

* * *

 

-" It cannot be anything bad! It's only like five more options.." Dan [isnotonfire] said, reassuring her. 

-"Yeah, you'll be fine.." Phil replied as he hugged her. Rebecca sat thers still unsure of what would come in the next challenge. After all, she barely survived the last one. 

-"Do you think I should be making allies?" She asked them. Dan and Phil both glanced at each other before turninf back ro her.

-"It can't hurt to try.." Phil said.

-"Just stick with Mark and Jack..and everything will be alright." Dan said, trying a smile. At that moment, Jack was coming down the hall smacked shoulders against Dan and Rebecca. "Or.. maybe just Mark since Jack's on his period." Dan muttered.

-"What about me?" Mark asked as he showed up and stopped to look at them.

-"Nothing. Your boytoy over there is feeling moody." Rebecca replied. They heard a group of shouts and cheering, then a few War kids slammed them against the lockers, except Mark.

-"Heyy. Where'd you take 'im. Huh? Where'd you take Mark?" Some jock asked. Rebecca had to not scrunch her face up since this guy clearly does not understand what gum or toothpaste is.

-"Your house, he gave your mom a good fuck. Just ask" Dan snapped sarcastically. The jock holding Dan slammed him against the locker.

-"You kids are gonna die. Just watch.." he gritted through his teeth as Rebecca felt the barrel of a gun press against her stomach.

-"Jesus fuck get away from me!" She shouted as she threw him off her. The other jocks let go as well and began walking away, throwing the three angry looks.

-"c'mon Mark. Let's go to practice.." he said. Mark looked at them sympathetically and Phil wave him off, showing that they were fine. Then Mark ran, following them.

-"Assholes.." Rebecca muttered.

-"Rebecca!" Amanda said as sweet as can be. "Let's talk.." she grumbled as she painfully led her to the nearest bathroom. Upon arriving, she threw her to the ground.

-"i hope you remember our little conversation from the other day" Amanda said, eyeing her.

-"Oh where you admittedly told me how you're just using Jack as a pawn and you're going to gut me like a fish? Yeah, I remembered." Rebecca snapped.

-"sweetie! It's adorable how quick the dumb can remember. Now stand up." She demanded. Rebecca complied and narrowed her eyes at her.

-"What do you want, Amanda.." she hissed.

-"I want you to stop hinting to Jack that I'm using him. If I find out about it ever again.." Amanda said as she began whispering in her ear. "I'm going to do a lot more than slice open your stomach and feed you to the animatronics..." she threatened.

Rebecca scoffed and shoved past her, as she reached the door she threw the middle finger and walked out. She saw Dan and Phil looking at her concerned. She pretended not to notice the boys releasing their intertwined hands. 

-"What did she want?" Phil asked.

-"If we're going to warn Jack, it has to be soon before it's too late." Rebecca whispered as they all walked together to their next class. As they walked in, they saw Jack sittinf next to Wade laughing about somethinf when everybody heard it. A gunshot.

-"BRO. There's a fight going on outside!" Some idiot shouted as he ran past their class. Everyone bolted out the doors and shuffle in the hallways toward the front doors of the school. As everyone exited, a series of gunshots were fired and everybody ducked down. A mob of men in uniforms and barricade barriers were fightinf a group of Peace and War civilians. This is the first time they saw the actual goverment fight against both sides together. 

-"Surrender your weapons!" One of the guarded men shouted before grabbing a random student and aiming at gun at their head. "Or I'll shoot!" 

Everyone gasped, the poor boy looking around at everyone in fear. Mark was pushing through the crowd and stood in the middle od the parking lot.

-"Everyone! There's no need to fight!" Mark shouted.

-"Fucking Fischbach genes, man. Always gettinf in the way." Dan grumbled.

-"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked.

-"My name is Mark Fischbach and--"

-"WEAPONS DOWN!" the man holding the student shouted. A man from peace had a shotgun aimed at the guards and was walking slowly next to Mark.

-"No! Sir, would you please--"

-"WE MAY FIGHT FOR THE GOVERNMENT BUT WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU" the dark skinned, old man shouted at them.

-"WEAPONS DOWN!" the man threatened again as he cocked the gun.

-"NO! Don't you dare hurt the kid!" Mark demanded.

-"ONE...!" the guard shouted. The man still had his gun up.

-"Sir, I need you to out it d--"

-"TWO..!" 

-"I ain't puttin my shotgun down until they do" the man replied.

-"I WARNED YOU." the guard shouted. A shout of 'No' came from the crowd of students when a sudden gunshot rang and the boy fell to the ground lifelessly.

-"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!" a girl shouted as she hurled a rock at the guard. The crowd exploded in a series of curse words and people charging at the guards. The guards all began retreating but the teenagers caught up and tackled them to the ground. Goverment cars and trucks closed their doors and drove away, leaving the few guards to try and withstand the chaos. Rebecca and Mark lock eyes and she runs inside, Dan and Phik flanking her. She and a handful of students slowly close the doors to the school and Mark makes it in on time. The principal and teachers all get to work on locking doors and exits, shutting the blinds on windows. It was standard security procedure in case a battle broke out within the school's perimeter. Now Mark and thirty six other students from various grades, teachers and staff had locked themselved in as nearly more than 3/4 of the school fought against six government guards. 

-"This is insane.." one of their teachers mumbled. 

-"So... I take it school is out?" Dan asked. The principal gave him a glance and nodded his head.

-"You can all walk home, correct?" The principal asked. They all nodded. "Everyone go home! Cheryl, you and I better send a school-wide message to the parents.. notify them of the incident." 

The studentz and staff quickly shuffled out one of the exits behind the school and quickly got into their cars or began their walk home.

-"Do you need a ride?" Mark asked, pulling up next to Rebecca. She looked at him and shook her head.

-"If you have a car, why did you and Jack meet up in a school bus?" She asked. Mark chuckled.

-"I don't know.. that day I just felt like riding the bus I guess.." Mark replied. "Cmon it's the least I can do after you saved my ass in the hellhole challenge."

Rebecca looked at him and consideres the risks. After thinking of no great ones, she rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door. She hopped in and he smiled at her.

-"If you touch me, I'm suing you for rape." Rebecca warned. They looked at each other seriously before busting into laughter. Mark literally wiped away a tear and smiled at her. She smiled back and Mark began driving.

-"So.. when did you realize you were gay?" She asked suddenly. Mark glanced at her.

-"I'm not." He replied.

-"but you're crushing on Jack." She retorted. Mark realized he regrets giving her a ride.

-"I do not."

-"Yeah you do. Everyone has noticed, even Amanda, I bet.." Rebecca replied. 

-"Pfft. Sure, whatever" Mark said. Rebecca sighed.

-"Mark.. it's okay if you tell me. Believe it or not I can keep a secret." She said. Mark was pursing his lips giving thought to it and finally caved in.

-"I just don't know. It's a weird feeling. Not being love.. just--" Mark said, defeated.

-"being in love?" She finished for him.

-"Shut up. It's weird. I'm straight. I'm sure.." Mark said, the last part he slightly whispered.

-"No, after you got all handsy with Felix at a party, you seem bisexual at the least..." Rebecca reminded him.

-"Okay, but I was drunk.." Mark defended.

-"Okay, but you still held onto Felix's penis for dear life.." she retorted, laughing. Mark tried to look serious but broke into a light chuckle.

-"Touche.." he replied. Mark was driving for a while before speaking again. "But I honestly just don't see why.. why I'm feeling...whatever feeling this is. It's weird and I-i don't know if I should feel it or not.."

-"Mark." Rebecca said, looking at him sympathetically. "You can feel it as much as you want. Society nowadays is okay with Gays and Lesbos and Trans people. If people are going to judge you, then fucking let them. You are Mark fucking Fischbach and you can snap their neck real quick..." 

-"My father's homophobic. My brother. A lot of my friends and the team an--"

-"Oh my god, bruh, shut the fuck up! It doesn't matter! Find new friends or they'll just have to deal with it." Rebecca cut him off, annoyed by the sudden burst.

-"How do I just leave my family?" Mark asked. Rebecca sighed.

-"I'm sure your mother is perfectly fine with it, just live with her in the Treehouse Networks or something.." Rebecca said. Mark was looking defeated and morose.

-"Mark, you cannot let people decide who you are based on your gender, or your race, or your sexuality or any other bullshit. Too much blood has flown the wrists of people who have been shamed for those they choose to kiss.." Rebecca said. The edges of Mark's mouth tugged for a smirk at that.

-"You're really inspirational... why are you helping me? Shouldn't there be a deep hatred between Psyches and War's as much as Peace?" Mark asked.

-"The world's changing one day at a time, Fischbach. I would like to be apart of that change.." she said looking out the window. Mark smiled at her sincerely and kept driving. When they reached her general neighborhood, Felix was at the door looking furious. Rebecca sighed.

-"Hey Rebecca.. thanks for the talk.. it helped me.." Mark said, smiling at her. She shrugged and smirked at him.

-"it's no problem. And hey, just remember.. that these feelings? They're like a pretty meadow with thorny roses. Beautiful at sight, painful if you take the wrong path. See ya later, Fischbach." She said before closing the door. Mark could hear and see them shouting at each other as they walked into the house. Sooner than ever, Mark ended up at his house. He sat in his car and randomly started laughing. He couldn't believe he just had some 17 year old girl teach him how not to be scared lf his sexuality. Mark got out of his car, locked it, and strolled into his house with his bag in his shoulder. 

* * *

 

-"--THE.FUCK DO YOU MEAN MARK FISCHBACH GAVE YOU A RIDE?! I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A RIDE!!" Felix shouted. Rebecca scoffed and flipped him off. Felix ran behind her and shoved her, in which she fell lightly on the first step. 

-"Pfft. You push like a pussy." Rebecca said before swinging her arm to smack him, but Felix caught her wrist. That was when Signe and Jack walked in.

-"KIDS, I'M HO-- What the hell is going ?!" Signe shouted. She click clacked over in her heels and seperated the two from clawing each other's eyes out. "It's like you're both seven years old again. What happened?" Shd demanded. Jack stood idly by the door.

-"SHE GOT A RIDE FROM A WAR--"

-"FELIX IS ON HIS PERIOD--"

-"OH YOU LITTLE BRAT." Felix shouted as he tried reaching for her but Signe stopped them. 

-"Quit It Both of you! I'm so sorry Jack..." she said hopelessly to the teenager at the door. Jack looked up.

-"Wot happened?" He asked.

-"NOW. One at a time both of you, ladies first." Signe said, crossing her arms.

-"Felix is just pissed since I didn't ride with him from school today." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes.

-"Okay, Felix, your turn." Signe said, calmly.

-"Rebecca got a ride from a War kid. More specifically,  _Mark fucking Fichbach--_ "

-"Watch your language, young man!" Signe Scolded. Jack lost it.

-"Oh okay. So now yer  _mad_ at Mark? Even though you guys left me an'  _sat with him_? Ha. The Ir'ny! And ye keep hangin' out with 'im? What, ever since you guys saved each other yer both suddenly hanging out all tha time? There's no other explanantion unless ye're both screwing!" Jack snapped at the siblings. Signe turned at Jack.

-"Are you alright?" She asked. Jack shook his head.

-"I just don' know who ta trust anymore!" Jack exclaimed, hopelessly.

-"Why don't you trust that slut, Amanda. She'll tell you who to keep as a friend and who not to." Rebecca said as she walked away from the living room and towards the stairs.

-"Rebecca, watch your language.." Signe warned.

-"tell Jack to watch where he's walking." Rebecca replied as she climbed up.

-"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix asked, feeling guilty for what he said to his sister.

-"Because like I told my dear friend,  _and only my friend_ , Mark Fischbach. Love is like a pretty meadow with thorny roses.." she said as she reached the top of the stairs. She looked down at them and stared straight into Jack's eyes with cold daggers. "Beautiful at first, but you take the wrong path and it's  _painful_ " she said before walking away and closing her door. 

The three of them stood there in silence. Jack was looking at the ground, deep in concentration.

-"I think it's time you know the truth about Amanda..." Signe suddenly cut in. Jack looked at her questioningly.

-"What about 'er?" He asked. She gave him a pitiful smile.

-"Jack.. she's the reason why Thomas Fischbach is now the general of the United States' War Army..." she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Leaving you schmexy hoes with that Plot Twist.


	7. Ex's & Hoe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signe tells Jack about Amanda and her history with Thomas,
> 
> Mark faces a dreadful decision he has to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAZI FOR LE KUDOS AND COMMENTS.
> 
> Feedbak is appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

-"Mark! How are you doing, little bro.." Thomas greeted from the kitchen island.Mark shrugged and made his way from the stairs when he heard the click of a gun.

Mark froze and turned slowly on his heel to see a gun on the island right beside Thomas' sandwich.

-"Take a seat, Mark." He said authoritatively. Mark tried to keep his anxiety in. He walked slowly and stood beside his brother. "Take a seat." He said in a serious but plain tone. Mark didn't move and he slammed his hand on the island which startled Mark. " _I said_ take a damn seat." Thomas shouted. Mark sat down opposite from him. Thomas glared at him.

-"What is it, Thomas.." Mark asked.

-"Why aren't you fighting?" Thomas asked.

-"W-what do you m--"

-"YOU KNOW  _EXACTLY. WHAT I MEAN."_ Thomas snarled. Mark tried not to flinch at the rise of tone. "You are supposed to represent this family. Not be a little pussy like that kid  _McLoughlin_." Thomas snapped.

-"I tried to control the situation... and I failed. So I helped with school protocol and boarded up the school." Mark defended. Thomas scoffed.

-"you are pathetic. Go to your room. I can't even look at you, right now." Thomas snarled. Mark willingly stood up and Thomas glared at him as he passed by him. Mark closed his bedroom door after rushing up the stairs. Mark locked it and pulled up his laptop. He quickly went through Rebecca's contact and found she too had a skype. Mark found her and dialed.

* * *

 

-"Fucking hoes... I swear..." Rebecca muttered. 

-" _It's because they love you..._ " Dan said over the phone. Rebecca laughed.

-"Sure... sometimes I feel like I'm adopted or something." Rebecca said. Dan was silent on the other end.

-" _N-no! Don't think like.. that.._ " Dan said. Rebecca narrowed her eyes. Was Dan implying... nah, he couldn't be.

-"But whatever.." Rebecca replied. She threw the last piece of clothing on her floor and into a basket. She decided to relieve her frustration by cleaning her room and calling Dan.

-" _But I do have to admit, it did seem slightly shady that you had gone and taken a bloody ride from him._ " Dan said. Rebecca laughed.

-"hey, he offered." She said. Dan chuckled then let out a breathy moan. "Woah, Dan. Calm down there."

-" _m-me? I have complete... *shuttery gasp* control...._ " Dan had said over the line. Rebecca covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

-"Are you busy over there?" Rebecca asked, licking her lips in sudden hilarity.

-" _N-no. *ahem* I'm good._ " Dan said, clearing his throat. 

-" _Thoughr you'd never ask.._ " Phil's voice said before Dan moaned and the call ended. Rebecca's mouth was ajar with a giant grin growing. She started laughing and squealing. She knee they were banging. HahA! 

She stood up from where she was sitting on her bed and walked to her desk. She opened her laptop and a Skype call rang to life. She didn't recognize the username so she opened it anyway. Then Mark's face appeared on screen.

-"Rebecca?" He asked.

-"Mark!?" She exclaimed. "Are you stalking me..." she said, smirking. Mark chuckled.

-"Obviously. I know everything about you." He said, jokingly. 

-"Like.. 'why are you so obsessed with me?'" She said in a high voice, quoting Mean Girls. Mark barked out a laugh.

-"I love that movie, it's hilarious.." he said. She smiled and she stood up from her desk occupying herself with notes and such around it. 

-"No, legit. Why'd you Skype me.." she asked as she arranged a few papers.

-"Ugh, my brother's being a hard ass about me 'defending' rather than 'fighting' today at school." Mark said using air quotes. Rebecca's blood boiled at the mention of Thomas. Dumbass had backhanded her. Who does that to a girl? Much less a teenager?

-"He probably has a stick up his ass or something." Rebecca said. "Or maybe he's just not getting enough V in his life."

-"He's fine. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time though..." Mark commented. As he focused on arranging things on his desk too.

-"Well, that's what happens when you test Amanda Mikaelson..." Rebecca muttered aloud without thinking it.

-"Wait what?" mark asked, interest suddenly peaking at what she said.

-"Whaa.... nothing." She said as she ducked under her desk to pick up something.

-"Wait what do you mean? Did my brother know her?" He asked. Revecca cursed herself as she rose in view of the camera.

-"Yeah..." she said.

-"Wait.. what happened?" Mark asked. Rebecca sighed and sat correctly in her chair.

-"Listen..okay. you can't tell anybody else this." She warned. Mark nodded his head."Okay.. so...Thomas --"

* * *

 "--Fischbach, Mark's brother, used to be sn ordinary kid. He's around my age, probably a year younger, but I knew him quite well." Signe explained unaware her daughter was giving Mark the same explanation on a Skype call in her room. "He was a good kid. Really. He had his hopes and dreams, the way any teenager would. Teachers figured he was Peace since he was always so quiet and--"

-"Woah woah woah, Thomas used to be a  _good person_?" Felix asked, bewildered of the subject.

-"I know. For being called one of the strongest and most fierce generals the War has had, it's shocking." Signe said, raising an eyebrow at the statement. "Anyway, he was also one to fall in love too quickly. There was even a time when he found me beautiful. I mean, I did pack some heat during my teen years so I don't blame h--"

-"MOM!" Felix exclaimed with a sour expression. Jack laughed.

-"Okay, I'm sorry. But he fell too easily... and the Mikaelson men were known for being so kind and hardworking... but the women always conniving, sneak.. and slutty." She said. Jack and Felix leaned closer in deep interest. "Amanda was just your regular teenage hooligan with pretty looks. She was only in seventh grade! And she warmed up to Thomas.. and she got Thomas to date her older sister, who's now dead." Signe explained.

-"Where is she now?" Jack asked.

-"You mean Hillary? Oh she's dead. STD's, not surprisingly..." Signe said. "But she and Thomas were all anybody talked about at that time since it was unheard of to see Peace and War dating. It broke the seventh rule.." Signe said. "Unless you're me and-- nevermind. But the point is, Amanda had Hillary tied around her finger and made the puppet persuade Thomas into joining the war. Amanda hated people with greater power, just like all Mikaelson's did. Amanda is the most clever, even more clever than her mother and father combined. She found a way to get Hillary to break Thomas' little heart. Hillary knowing enough about him to know the outcome knew he would throw himself into open arms with the army and he fought and bled his way to the top." Signe told them. Jack shook his head.

-"N-no.. Amanda isn't that kind of--" jack began to defend her, even after the new light on information.

-"Jack McLoughlin you were raised better. Your gut, heart  _and_ mind are telling you to run, but she's got you in a hold. Just like she had Felix." Signe scolded.

-"I'm not Felix, I would know if--"

-"And I would know something is wrong if my son suddenly tries killing himself over some heartbreak. She's a drug, Seán. She knows how to worm her way into your mind and mess with you until she's got you good. My guess is for inauguration." Signe said. Jack looked over at Felix then at his mother.

-"No." He said.

-"No?" Felix looked offended 

-"No! S-she's a good person. She isn't a heartless monster. I-i can prove it." Jack said, suddenly standing up.

-"But can you?" Amanda suddenly said as she opened the front door. Everyone stood up and she laughed. "Congratulations, you did it! It's a shame, I didn't want to kill any of you either." She said before pulling out a gun from her back pocket. Signe drew out hers from her purse and one gunshot echoed through the house.

* * *

 

-"What do you mean that you have to choose..." Rebecca asked. "It's a no brainer. You should kill Amanda over freaking Jack." 

-"But is it a no brainer? Do I bring honor to my family or to my friends?" Mark asked as he held his head in his hands.

-"Jesus christ, Mark! Why do you care? Your family is poisoned with evil, your mom and you are the only good left. So be smart and make a right decision" Rebecca scolded.

-"You just told me Amanda screwed over her sister to screw over my brother, of course that is the smart decision.." Mark retorted. "But she won't have anyone left to hurt if I kill Jack.."

-"Mark, are you actuslly considering killing the guy you like..." Rebecca said in fear.

-"Of course I like Jack, but I have to think about--"

**_BANG!_ **

Rebecca froze. Was that a gunshot she heard?

-"Woah, what was that?" Mark asked. then suddenly his door burst open. Rebecca turned to look at the computer screen and Mark was suddenly covered in a black mask and kidnapped from his room. rebecca shut off the skype call. The men turned to see his laptop and closed it then left. Rebecca was staring at the blank Skype home screen when she heard rattling gunshots outside. She threw open her door and ran down the stairs. she saw Felix runninf at Amanda and tackled her. Jack was leaning over his mother as she layed on the ground. Rebecca shouted what was going on when a the front door suddenly burst open and masked men grabbed Felix off of Amanda. Then they grabbed her as well. They shoved masks over their heads just like they did to Mark. Rebecca stood idly on the stairs as she saw the men grab Jack as well. He was shouting and tears were sliding down his cheeks. the men spotted Rebecca and began running up the stairs. She turned and took two steps at a time as she made it to the small hallway which led to her and Felix's rooms. She closed her door quicjly before she hid in Felix's room. She hid in his closet, her heart thundering. They threw open her door first, like she planned. They were shouting commands downstairs. Then they threw open Felix's. One man searched around and then opened the closet. Rebecca hid right beside the door but hiddeb by one of Felix's tailored suits. The man gruffed lightly before turninf around and leaving. She exhaled her breath and stepped out of the closet. She began walking for the door when she felt a pair of arms trap her. She swung her foot backward and hit him right on target and he let go. She ran forward and shoved man out of her way as she ran down the stairs. The man shouted at her and followed her, but her dumbass fell and she collapsed on the last step. The men grabbed her and as she was hauled out of her home, she saw her mother bleeding on the living room floor. Then a black cloth was slipped onto her head.

* * *

 

The mask was pulled off of Mark and he looked around. He saw three figures with black ski masks on their heads, three government War men with guns at the ready standing behind them. Mark looked ahead and saw a crowd of people shouting and screaming. There was a large fence holding them in and more government War soldiers had their guns loaded and ready to fire at the civilians. Mark saw his father and brother force him onto his feet and they handed him a gun.

-"Choose wisely." His father said. The men pulled off the masks and Mark's gut twisted in fear as he saw Jack, Amanda and his friend from the football team there, kneeling. Mark looked at his brother and he was smirking smugly.

-"You have to pick two of the three to shoot." he instructed. Mark stared in horror at the gun whivh was shaking slightly in his hand. 

-"DON'T DO IT!!"

-"ARE THOSE CHILDREN?!"

-"SCREW THE OLDER FISCHBACH'S!!"

-"FUCK YOU!!"

Were shouts from the people being barricaded. 

Mark raised the gun and took deep breaths. He aimed at his friend with regret.

-"M-mark... bud, d-don't this.." he pleaded. Mark looked at his father again.

-"Shoot these idiots Mark. Shoot. Them." He demanded.

-"B-but why--"

-"Don't you want to be a soldier?" He spat at him. Mark looked down at the three people. It was time for a decision. 

-"Shoot. Them, Mark. SHOOT THEM." Thomas shouted. Mark looked down and closed his eyes.

_Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo. Catch A Tiger By The Toe._

_My Father Says To Shoot The Worst One And It Is... You..._

Mark fired the gun once and opened his eyes to see he shot his friend. Mark looked over at Amanda who's mascara was running from tears and Jack was looking blank. He just stared at the ground with no emotion whatsoever. Mark suddenly stood in front of them.

-"No no no, please. I promise I won't do anything. I-i'll leave Jack alone. I'll do anything.. please..." Amanda begged for her life.

-"Shoot Me." Jack suddenly said.

-"Y-yeah! See? He's even asking for it. Please let me live oh god please!" Amanda pleaded. Mark looked at Jack. He had tears in his eyes and Jack looked up at him with a sad expression as well.

-"Do it." Jack said. Mark aimed the gun.

-"I'm sorry..." Mark said.

-"Oh god please please... let me live." Amanda said as she kept begging. Mark fired the gun and more shouting from thr crowd came.

-"and.. I hope you BURN IN HELL." Mark suddenly shouted as he turned the gun and shot his father in the chest. Thomas turned to look at Mark. His face twisted in rage but Mark shot him in the leg. He dropped the gun, and grabbed the remaining teenager and sprinted away from the street and into the crowd of people that suddenly started shooting the guards, and the guards shooting back. 

This was the day when their war began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*  
> Oops (._. )


	8. Rooks and Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca escapes from a prison with Dan and Phil,
> 
> Felix lets a secret slip his lips,
> 
> confusing Chess terms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHMMM...
> 
> YEAH.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Warnings**  
> PTSD  
> War Violence

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

_Run._

Her mantra. His movement. Their pace.

Rebecca clung onto the keys as she ran. Phil carried the gun and Dan still held onto the lamp light. 

_Run_

They reached the end of the hallway and she opened the large padlock there before they pushed open the doors with their bodies and then they were greeted with what used to be their old town. They had covered their eyes a little as they walked and looked around them. They weren't exactly sure which part of town.. but it was filled with detritus. They looked around them and saw a car. Phil ran for it and stumbled across some wrecked debris. He reached the car and tried the handle, pulling the door open. They ran toward the beaten red car as Phil searched for keys.

-"Anything?" Rebecca asked, out of breath. Phil shook his head and Dan cursed himself.

They all moved away from the small building that held horrifying memories within it. Dan led them as they walked around the town, which was in the untidy ruins. They looked into a few houses that looked intact before they began making their way deeper into the town. There, they heard gunshots ringing from and about, in many directions. They heard the sudden loud, repetitive gunshots echoing through, what appeared to be, their abandoned little town.

-" _Move down Eastern Street!_ " a strong, male voice shouted. Dan looked around them and saw a small street sign with the bold words **Eastern St.** on it. He quickly motioned for the other two to follow him into some random house in which the front door was busted down. They snuck into the abandoned little house and hid in the combined kitchen/dining room. Dan hid himself in some cupboards beside the fridge, Phil in the pantry and Rebecca quickly stuttered her movements between deciding to hide under the table or in a small supply closet behind one of the chairs. The sound of people running and walking towards the house made her react and choose neither locations but instead she chose to climb up the countertop, threw open a random cabinet which was thankfully near empty and tried her best to ease her now thin body inside it. Once successful, she closed the two cabinet doors lightly, careful not to make any noise. A minute or two later, they all held their breath as they heard three people walk into their hiding areas.

-"Check upstairs, you check the basement, I've got this place covered." a female voice said. Rebecca felt a familiarity in the voice but then again, her family knew almost everybody in town. She saw through a small slit through one of the cabinet doors to see the woman, wearing a bright Green army suit, cap on with their hair within it, walking around slowly. She used her gun to move the chairs a bit to see if anybody was dumb enough to hide under the table. Her face was turned away from Rebecca's position. The woman was opening the fridge and pulling out a pudding cup she happily took. She looked through a few drawers until she produced a spoon and used it to eat her pudding cup. The woman was slightly dark skinned and smiled as she ate it. She finished it rather quickly, though it seemed like she took her sweet time, when she began looking around again. She left the room to check somewhere else and Rebecca practically heard the large exhale of breath Dan and Phil were holding in. Then the woman's head appeared and she began looking around again.

 _who the hell does_ not _check the goddam pantry, that is the easiest hiding spot ever,_ Rebecca thought to herself. Then as if her wish was unluckily granted, the woman opened the pantry and Rebecca realized that was wear Phil was hiding. But the woman just took a half stride in before she shrugged and turned back around.

 _Damn, Phil. You must be so white that you turned transparent,_ Rebecca thought as she saw the woman suddenly begin walking towards her side of the kitchen. She opened a few cabinets beside her. Rebecca's heart was thundering as the woman began opening cabinets closer to her. When she realized her door was next, she prepared for the worst. Death. She could practically feel the woman's hand reaching the tiny handle on the cabinet door when sudden pounding on the stairs echoed through the small house. The woman turned around and saw one of the soldiers holding a white and red paper. The woman took it from his hands.

-"Who the hell does he think he is? Christ, this Fischbach is going to fucking pay for everything he's done. Ever since that damn shooting. It wasn't even a shooting.. it was killing two of our own." she gritted out. Rebecca held her breath again.

 _Mark? No.. it couldn't be Mark they're talking about.. could it?_ Rebecca thought to herself at the sudden claim from the woman. The woman turned and her face was now visible through the small crack between cabinet doors. It was--

-"Jazz, I don't who the hell is behind it. It could be Fischbach or the Government. How would we know? The assignment was just to flush out any other Pawns" the other soldier said. That voice sounded familiar as well. Could it be--?

-"Danny... I honestly don't know if there are any left. I think they're all dead." Jazz replied to him.

 _Pawns._ _They're looking for people like us.. those men called us Pawns. But what did it mean?_ Rebecca thought.

-"We have to find her.." another voice said. It almost sounded like Felix.

-"We're here" Dan suddenly said as he kicked open the cupboards and slowly rose, startling the others.

-"The hell? Oh my god, Dan!" Jazz exclaimed as she hugged him. Phil threw open the pantry door and had tears in his eyes.

-"We thought we'd never find a way out" he said as he hugged Danny, sobbing.

-"What? Were you guys Pawns? Have you guys seen my sister? Is she dead?" the other frantic voice said desperately.

Rebecca took that as her cue to open the cabinet doors, she slowly crawled out of them and she hopped off the counter, staring at Felix, Jazz and Danny is bright Green uniforms.

-"Yes, we were Pawns. Yes, all three of us were locked in one of the Chamber's together...and no Fe, I'm not dead. Not yet." Rebecca said, shakily in which she was enveloped in a tight embrace by her older brother.

* * *

 

-"How are you feeling?" she asked again. No reply. The nurse sighed. "I need you tell me how you're feeling so if I should get you some medication or not."

-"I want to see him." He replied.

-"For the love of... your father said no." the nurse said, tired of the boy's attempts.

-"I said I want to _see him_." He repeated. the woman sighed.

-"I'll see what I can do.." the nurse replied, realizing she lost this battle.

-"Thank you.. and my right leg still hurts, shoulder's dislocated, 's healing. Every time I move it backwards though, it hurts. Maybe s' painkillers and an anti-septic cream for where me leg is scabbin' would be nice. 'N can I have an apple? I've been craving 'n apple for a while now.." Jack replied. The nurse jotted everything down on a notepad and she smiled at him.

-"It took you an offer to see the man that caused this to you to finally talk to me?" The nurse replied. Jack looked at her and tried a small smile.

-"Apparently. I'll see you soon, Suzy" [Game Grumps] Jack replied to her. She nodded her head and turned on her heel before making her way out of the cabin.

Jack sighed as he lifted the blanket and saw the large gash he had on his leg. It was from right above his calf to curve around most of his leg to end around midway up his thigh. Jack grimaced at the color of it. It was like a deep scarlet and the scabbing that was being formed along the edges of was mix between Black, Purple and Brown. Jack covered his leg with the soft blanket and resumed looking out of the window his bed was gratefully positioned right beside. He saw many children running around and playing with foam swords. Jack wished he could be those children. So innocent and free, not having to walk out of the safe haven that was within the large array of trees that surrounded them and protected them from the horrors and chaos going on outside in their town. Their _old_ town. They had abandoned it. After Mark shot some guy that Jack had in his Chemistry class Junior Year and Amanda, they had all gone to war. The people that were there had fought against so many Government people that were sent because of Mark's now-dead father. He remembered the memory as if it was just yesterday too.

Mark had grabbed Jack and they ran away between small crooks and corners between houses in the rather small neighborhood and they had arrived at Mark's house. Mark locked the front doors and then locked them under some cellar through the kitchen. They hid there for a while before Mark reassured Jack he would come back.

Then a week or two later, the next thing Jack knew was that he was suddenly in a war fighting as someone from the Treehouse Networks. So many people had died already from all three sides. Peace, War and Psyche. Jack saw Signe running around training young women how to be aids or even soldiers, he saw his father frantically trying to plan things out and giving orders all around, he saw Mark's mother, who's name he learned was actually April, was coming to and fro with many people within the tree boundaries. Jack saw his friends every one and a while but they didn't really come to visit. Felix didn't visit ever, Jazz and Danny would update him every so often about what was going on outside as they patrolled or fought.

Jack didn't exactly know when he'd recover but he was hoping it wouldn't be too long... nor too soon. After all, he did jump in front of the other's to embrace harm's way.

The War people had advanced next to the gas station trying to take it as a fortress of some sort against them, but they were approaching quickly as well when Jack chose not to give a fuck about his commander's orders and made a beeline with Jazz and Stephanie tailing behind him. They gave a few random fires out in front of them as they ran through the back door and had locked it shut, turning around to head deeper between the aisles. They were waiting for them to enter, in which they did, when they broke fire and shot them. As soon as the advancing War soldiers heard the gunfire, they broke into a series of hurtling grenades at the station using more as a catalyst for their deaths rather than a marking point to claim more territory. Jack led the two out of the gas station but in the process were ambushed by War soldiers who tried to get the drop on them from the trees which ran a ways from the highway in which both sides approached. Jazz got shot once before she was assisted by other soldiers from their sides, Stephanie broke fire and left without a scratch while Jack go shot twice in the leg, tackled then carried away and was slammed against a tree before his fellow soldiers/friends shot the people attempting to carry him away. Jack came out with a dislocated shoulder and he was dragged across the thrown down barbed wire fence, unluckily rusted, and he had a two bullets in his leg along with the giant gash that was created. Needless to say, Jack was not going to be out in the line of fire for anytime soon, with or without good health and stability.

Jack rested many days and nights, he saw Jazz walking by with three other people between her, Danny and Felix. They came to an abrupt stop and Jazz ran in with the others... all except Felix who waited out the door pretending not to see them.

-"Oh my god you're alive!" Rebecca exclaimed as she hugged him. Jack winced in slight pain but mentioned nothing grateful to have one of his best friend's here.

-"Where tha hell were ye?" Jack asked when she let go and sat on the edge of the bed.

-"Pawns." Jazz answered for them. Of course.

A few weeks into their war, they noticed a pattern of buildings running along the middle and outskirts of town. They didn't pay much attention since they weren't new nor old either. But they found people escaping from them who told them horrible stories of people that kept them I there and starved, tortured, beat, killed and even kept in those buildings by War Government officials. They had stormed all the buildings, but according to the people they had to ironically torture to find out where the rest were had told them that there was quite a handful left.

-"Oh my jaysus, i'm glad yer alright" Jack said.

-"We're far from alright, Jack. We.. we had to fight blood and bone to get out of that place.." Dan said, tears forming in his eyes.

-"we also found out that the War President of the United States was giving orders to... Him.." Jazz said, nervously. Jack sighed.

-"of course the government was behind this.." Jack muttered.

-"Wait.. who's 'Him'? Is it Mark?" Phil suddenly asked, concern written cross his dirt and blood stricken face.

-"Mark? No... why the hell would Mark be behind this..." Danny said, confused by their sudden question.

-"B-but you said that 'Fischbach was going to pay'" Rebecca said.

-"Yeah, Thomas _will_ fucking pay for what he's done to our town" Mark suddenly said. Everyone jumped a little at his newly found presence.

-"I was trying to keep him in but the Traitor's nurse said _it_ insisted on him to come" Felix said. Jack flinched at Felix's words.

-"Hey, Jack is not a traitor or a thing." Mark said, looking at Felix.

-"Are you sure about that? He's the fucking reason my mom almost died" Felix snapped. Jack looked down at his legs in shame.

-"Felix... you know that is not true--"

-"Are you sure, Rebecca? His dumb ass was the reason we are all here in the first place. He screwed Amanda, he as kidnapped from _our_ own house and Princess Fischbach over didn't shoot him. He should be dead and I wish he was!" Felix exclaimed. Everyone fell silent and Mark clenched his fists reflexively.

-"I chose not to shoot a _friend._ Do you know what a friend is, Felix? I hope you do because if you keep acting up like this you won't have any by the time your period is over." Mark sneered.

-"Okay we all need to _calm down_." Rebecca warned.

-"Maybe if you just shot this faggot, we wouldn't be in this fucking war in the first place" Felix bit out. The two men were suddenly in each other's faces, both equal in height but Mark bigger with bulk.

-"If I shot him, then you wouldn't have me as an ally. After all, his father did ask me to help us out--"

-"You are _not_ an all, you're a Fischbach." Felix snapped.

-"Felix what the hell is wrong with you?! You're not acting like the Felix Iused to know! Because Felix Kjellberg, my own blood and family that I used to know did not act like--" Rebecca began to plead.

-"We're not even family! We just found you on the streets and kept your whiny ass" Felix snapped at her. Everyone froze. time froze. Everything just... stopped.

-"What." Jack, Rebeca and Mark deadpanned in coincidental unison. Jazz and Dan looked at Felix in sudden rage, Phil and Danny stood there in fear and confusion.

-"I-i'm adopted?" Rebecca asked, her voice shaking.

-"Rebecca I didn't mean th--" Felix began to apologize as he reached for her but Mark shoved him forcefully away.

-"DON'T you _dare_ touch her" Mark warned, his fists begging to connect with Felix's jaw. Jack pushed away the covers and Jazz stared at the wound as he began to stand up for the first time in two weeks. He grabbed the crutches his nurse gave him in case he ever wanted to stand up and he looked at Felix with furrowed brows and a serious face.

-"I think I liked it better when ye stood outside the cabin and ignored my presence." Jack said with a steady voice. Now it was Felix's turn to flinch at Jack's words.

-"Soldier... give us a few minutes outside. I'll let you know when either of these three want to speak to you." Jazz said. Felix gave a small nod before he began walking away slowly and sadly.

-"Chess" Dan suddenly said.

-"what?" Danny asked.

-"We fight like it's a chessboard. It makes sense. If it's Pawns they're throwing.. what's to say they aren't using other Chess terms?" Dam explained as he looked at others.

-"Why would they be using Chess terms?" Phil asked. Suddenly, April, Jordan and Suzy walked in looking worried.

-"What's wrong, Dad?" Jack asked.

-"We had a group of people infiltrate the site you guys claimed you were at and we found some files..." Jordan said, holding up a couple of papers. he put on the bed beside Jack's legs and everyone crowded around them.

-"These buildings are supposed to make many of them cave in and turn sides... and they've succeeded. All of these 'Pawns' are literally going to be used as pawns for their side of the battle. Then they're going to send... people with biomedical diseases to attack us. They're calling them--"

-"Knights.." Rebecca said as she read off the paper, interrupting April's explanation. "And then they'll send Bishops which, as it says, will say they're people who 'switch sides' and will actually kill us."

-"I told you.." Dan said. Mark and Jack had the same thoughts running in their head.

-"So it's like a real life game of Chess?" Felix asked behind all of them. His eyes slightly red from supposed crying.

-"It's like a game of real life Chess" Jordan said, answering his question.

-"So what now?" Danny asked. Jordan sighed and looked at his injured son before gathering the papers and turning to face them like a Leader.

-"We have to move a piece.." Jordan said.

-"which one?" April asked, understanding his analogy.

-"We move our pawns..." Jordan demanded.

-"And those are..?" mark asked.

-"Us." Rebecca replied, looking at Dan and Phil. "You'll send the Pawns".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist
> 
> HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YE LIKE IT SO FAR!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	9. I Didn't Mean To Do That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a dumb mistake,
> 
> a key territorial area is under attack,
> 
> someone dies. oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE AWKWARD KISS SCENE WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!

-"Kiss Me" Jack said. Mark looked at him with wide eyes.

-"What." he deadpanned, his heart suddenly beating too fast.

-"get it? Kiss the cook" Jack said, before laughing at his own joke. Mark's blood pressure began returning to normal and his body relaxed.

They were cooking in Mark's little kitchen. Jack finally got a large array of band-aids and antiseptic cream on his leg. It's been a week since everyone's little dramatic scene at Jack's cabin. Mark had to go and face new things everyday in town. This was what he signed up for... right? He's wanted to be in the war but he suddenly meets this kid and his whole world has changed. Mark was staring at the pan blankly before his other senses noticed the bacon was burning. Mark reacted and quickly turned down the stove and placed the bacon on a blanket of paper towels on a plate to let the grease drip off. Jack was preparing the omelets, he swayed to the music coming from his phone which was atop the countertop.

Mark hid his smile as he pulled out the plates for them. Jack, on cue, placed the omelets on the plates and Mark put the bacon neatly beside them. Jack bent over to open the oven and he swayed his hips with the music. Mark didn't realize he was staring at the curve on Jack's ass or how his sweatpants were hugging him tightly as he bent over to grab the tray of biscuits. Mark's hand was moving on its own... when he suddenly realized he was about to grab Jack's ass. Mark shook his head and looked away. He attended the hash browns on the other pan to distract himself.

-"Mark are you alright?" Jack asked the American as he stared at the hash browns far more intensely than he should.

-"Are you alright?" Mark snapped back more aggressively than he should have. Mark saw Jack's sudden flash of hurt to be hid by him turning around and putting two biscuits on each of their plates. "sorry, that came out way harsher than I expected it to..."

-"yeah, it did." Jack replied as he took the hash browns Mark put on shyly. Then Jack put the plates on the table and sat down.

-"jack, I'm sorry.." Mark began to apologize as he walked over to him. Jack forgot to get utensils and he turned around burn ran into Mark's chest instead. Suddenly they were close... too close. _VERY CLOSE._ The music was not making things any easier. fucking Nick Jonas and his goddam music.

-"Mark.. I know you didn't mean it." Jack replied as he let out a sigh.

-"Thank you.." Mark replied. They were really close. Oh jesus so fucking close. All Mark had to do was lean in and--

-"Mark?" Jack asked. "What're ye doin?"

Mark snapped out of his daze again and realized his hand was on Jack's shoulder.

 _The hell is going_ on _with me today?!_ Mark thought to himself as he patted jack's shoulder awkwardly. Mark turned around and cursed himself under his breath. He grabbed the utensils for Jack and went back to the table he had sat down. Jack thanked him for the fork.

They took a couple bites into their food and Jack suddenly broke into a moan when he bit into the bacon.

-"God it's so _good_ " he said, praising the cooked meat.

-"Thanks.." Mark said.

 _Is it getting hot in here? Isn't one of the windows opened or something?_ Mark thought to himself as he felt his ears turn pink.

-"but y'know what's better?" Jack asked. Mark looked at him expectantly. "You." he said before crashing their lips together. Mark's eyes fluttered close as he felt Jack suddenly straddle his legs and continue to mash their mouths together. Jack began ripping open Mark's shirt and felt his body up. Running his hands freely across his toned and muscular body and reaching up to grab his nippl--

-"MARK." Jack announced again. Mark shook his head and focused back into the real world. Again.

-"I'm sorry, what?" he said, dumbfounded. Jack made a frustrated sound and rolled his eyes.

-"What's got ye so distracted all of a sudden. Are you sure you're okay? This is like the third time ye've spaced out on me." Jack said. Mark looked at him shyly.

-"Sorry.." he mumbled.

-"Mark if there's something you want to tell me, ye can. I'm always here fer ya." Jack said as he gave him a small smile. Mark nodded his head and proceeded to eat his omelet. After finishing their breakfast, Jack began to stand up and take their plates.

-"No no, I've got it." Mark said as he hurriedly stood up and tugged the plates from the Irishman's hands.

-"No, let me" Jack replied.

-"No, you're the guest. I can wash these dishes" Mark insisted with another tug.

-"Mark, I can do this. I'm fine." Jack replied with an equal tug.

-"Jack, let me.." Mark said with a rather hard tug.

-"No, _I'll_ do them" Jack said with an equally forceful tug.

-"If you don't let go, I'll-I'll--"

-"You'll what, Mark? Hmm?" Jack said giving him a smirk. Mark looked at him blankly for a second. "See? I'll do them, it's okay. I have no problem doin' the--" Jack began to explain before Mark placed his hand against Jack's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Jack's eyes widened in sudden shock before he closed them and kissed back. Mark and his own mouths moved together... before they both broke apart.

-"S-shit I didn't m-mean to do that." Mark stuttered.

-"Mark.." Jack said before Mark turned and grabbed his coat. He put it on hastily before running out his front door. Mark began pacing uncontrollably outside his cabin before taking a walk. He went around the treeline and climbed a rope ladder then he walked around on the planks, bridges and overlooking balconies.

-"Mark?" Jordan asked as he suddenly walked towards him. Mark began to panic and walked a little faster. "Don't be running from me, Mark." he warned. Mark sighed and turned around.

-"Hello, Sir." Mark said, respectfully.

-"Call me Jordan" he replied.

-"Okay.." Mark said as he looked t his shoes.

-"Is there something wrong, Mark?" he asked.

-"I didn't kiss your son" Mark blurted. Jordan raised an eyebrow then laughed.

-"Sure you didn't" Jordan replied. Mark looked at him shyly. "It's okay. I don't mind you screwing my son"

-'Wha? oh.. no.. I'm not screwing--"

-"You're bound to screw him. you're teenage boys and I can feel the sexual tension radiating off of both of you when you're both in a room together." Jordan said. Mark was blushing as red as his hair and Jordan laughed. he motioned for Jack to walk with him.

-"I remember when Tiffany [IHasCupquake] and I had Jack... he was energetic and fun" Jordan began to explain. "He was always jumping and shouting and giggling. he's an adorable kid." Jordan said.

-"I bet.." Mark mumbled.

-"But then.. well.. peer pressure hit him and he wanted to be a soldier. Now, I am proud of him wanting to persevere and take action in this war but... he took a dark turn." Jordan continued. "Of course I knew he was cutting his wrists and it was a real shock to see a noose under his bed one day... so I kept quiet and tried to keep him as close quarters to me as possible."

-"Jack as going to--?"

-"yes... but he didn't." Jordan replied. Mark nodded his head in understanding.

-"The first day I met him was in the bathroom and I caught him--" Mark began to retell before they heard and echoing boom. They looked up and saw people running frantically. A man came up behind them and grasped Jordan's shoulder.

-"Sir, they just sent troops to attack us with bombs" he exclaimed.

-"ready the Launchers" Jordan replied. "are you ready, soldier?" Jordan said as he patted Mark's arm. He nodded before turning on his heel to go to his cabin and get his uniform.

* * *

 

-"WHAT?!" Rebecca exclaimed as she stood up in shock.

-"And I... I think I liked it?" Jack added before dropping his head onto the table.

-"Oh my god you idiots.." Rebecca muttered. Jack suddenly stood up when mark crashed through the door.

-"Alert on the outskirts, by the chapel." Mark said hurriedly before walking over to the kitchen and opening the door to the laundry room. He took off his shirt in a hurry as Jack stared at his muscular body. he was growing a six pack, had pecs and biceps. His veins occasionally running through his arms and sides. He had a V-Line and a rather long happy trail.

-"Close your mouth, imbecile." Rebecca whispered. Jack did as asked and looked away. Then Mark began to shuffle off his pants quickly and Jack glanced and saw his black boxer briefs before being hidden away by the army pants. Jack looked at Rebecca who was giving him a disapproving look and he hid his head between his arms in shame.

-"Alright, see you in a bit babe" Mark said then froze. "I didn't mean. oh god I am so sorry, I'll just go. Rebecca c'mon" Mark said quickly as he blushed bright red. Rebecca stifled a laugh as she walked with him outside the door.

-"Heard you kissed jack" Rebecca said as they jogged toward the weapons facility where everyone else was gathering their weapons and gear as well.

-"We are not having this conversation now are we?" Mark asked with a groan. Rebecca rolled her eyes at him as she got an assault rifle.

-"We can have it later if you'd like" she said with a smirk. it was mark's turn to roll his eyes at his friend. They began marching away with another group of soldiers up to the tree line where they both met up with Jazz, Dan and Felix.

-"Okay ladies and gentlehoes, let's try not to die." Jazz said before they all cocked their guns and walked into the forest. They walked and jogged for a couple minutes before seeing the city lines and fires burning far in the distance. They ran together in a Y formation toward the fire and as they reached the vertex of the hill, saw gunfire coming from all sides.

They ran forward and opened fire on the other soldiers in black and red uniforms. Mark led Dan down behind a crumbling wall awhile the others ran toward the large chapel. Rebecca felt a block get blown out of place where her head was and she ducked further down.

-"Are you alright?" Felix shouted over the gunfire.

-"Why would you car, you Swedish fucker?" Rebecca muttered. She did some quick blood tests and realized her family descent was from Canada meanwhile Felix's was Swedish. Felix gave her a forgiving look before it twisted into anger as he turned around and fired. Rebecca prayed that he didn't get shot. Though he wasn't blood, he was still at least some form of family.

-"TRY ME, BIIIIITCHH" Rebecca shouted as she fired at the enemy. She saw two bodies go down from where she fired and mentally high-fived herself. Jazz leaned over the wall and shot carefully letting out only seven bullets.

-"To the Chapel! C'mon!" Felix shouted as he held open a door which led down toward a metal ladder. They all took it and Felix closed the door behind him. They clambered down and Felix turned on a flashlight he had attached to his belt. They all followed suit and began walking through the dirt tunnels. They all turned around in unison at the sound of distinct gunfire farther behind them.

-"C'mon.. let's move, team." Jazz said as she lead them through. They kept walking along when they found another ladder.

-"Here, let me.." Felix said as he walked over and opened it. He looked around before giving the go-ahead.

 They all clambered up the rusty metal ladder and they all had their weapons out. ready to shoot fire at any moment, but were surprised to see nobody had tried to break in. Why was that so?

-"Guys..." Felix said as he motioned them to follow him towards a window. They all saw that nobody was firing and people were cheering at each other. "Did we win?" Rebecca asked. He nodded his head with a big, goofy grin. They all cheered in happiness when someone pushed open the doors to the chapel and suddenly, arrays of bombs lining up against it began going off, launching everyone off their feet.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his cabin, doing Mark's laundry with his own because why not. He was hanging it out to dry on the porch when he saw everyone rushing around again, people carrying medical supplies and such toward the main entrance of the meadow.

 _either we got wrecked or we won..._ Jack thought to himself as he used one crutch to walk all the way over there with many others. He immediately smelled blood. Then he saw streaks of red. He saw so many soldiers wounded and bleeding, Jack was busy looking for his friends once he knew this. He searched through groups of people with blown off body parts and bleeding scenes before he saw Mark huddled around other people.

-"Mark!" Jack shouted as he walked over to where he was. "Mark! Hey!" he shouted again.

Mark heard him but was still too in shock of what happened to answer.

-"oh Jack.." Dan said as he hugged him before he reached the others. Jack looked at his blood and tear struck face.

-"W-what happened?" Jack asked.

-"A wave of bombs went off..." Mark replied. Jack turned to look at him before he moved to the side and revealed to Jack that Jazz was lying on the ground... presumably dead.

-"Oh god.. what happened?" Jack asked.

-"I don't know.. but we lost... so many people" Mark said as he suddenly sobbed. Jack led him away  from their deceased team leader and friend back to his cabin. Mark sat down and Jack went to prepare some Tea. Felix stopped by but turned on his heel went Jack gave him a sympathetic glance at Mark's direction. He gave Mark a cup of tea and had a washcloth in hand. Jack sat on the sofa with him and began wiping away the blood he had.

-"So about this morning--"

-"I didn't mean to. it was stupid and pointless.." Mark suddenly said.

-"...this morning, I forgot ta thank ye fer the breakfast. So ye can stay the night if you w'nt as a repayment...y'know.." Jack said. Mark looked up at him but had no courtesy left after what just happened.

-"Thank you..." Mark whispered. Jack nodded his head. Mark suddenly leaned down and placed his slightly bloody forehead on Jack's shoulder. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.

-"For what?" Jack asked.

-"For wanting to break the seventh rule..." Mark whispered back. Jack looked at him as he rose with tears in his eyes.

-"With who?" Jack asked, nervous about his answer. Instead, for the second time that day, Mark kissed Jack slowly before putting their foreheads together.

-"..you..." he whispered. Jack's heart fluttered.

 _No, stop that. why am I getting to flustered_ Jack thought to himself. Soon, Mark fell asleep on the couch and Jack finished wiping his face. Jack went to his room to apply more cream before returning to see Mark shirtless and strewn across his sofa snoring lightly. Jack chuckled and went outside to sit on the porch to see everyone working at their hardest. After an hour or two out there, Jack turned around to see Mark sitting up and looking at Jack.

-"Sorry... I didn't mean to...do that.." Mark said, shyly. Jack nodded his head and smiled at Mark.

-"You can kiss me whenever you'd like." Jack replied as he made his way to his bedroom. A couple minutes later, Jack felt a warm body curl up behind him in his bed and hug him protectively before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continuous screaming*


	10. "The Brit's Lost His Tea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A failed attack on the Treehouse Networks forces them to begin their plan,
> 
> Phil and Felix face a rising conflict between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you all for loving and enjoying this fic. It warms my heart.  
> Also, if you want to see somebody or something added to this fic, let me kno in le comments.
> 
> Okay, read on! ;D

-"oh god... oh god Mark!" Jack shouted.

-"I'm almost there. Oh god, Jack!" Mark said as sweat dripped down his forehead.

-"FUUCCKKK" Jack groaned.

-"Ha! bitches" Rebecca exclaimed in victory as she high-fived Dan and Phil.

-"REMATCH" Felix demanded.

-"See? A team full of Peach's can beat you blimey team of Bayonetta's anyday" Phil said, sticking his tongue out.

-"Super smash was always overrated anyway" Mark grumbled.

-"Suuuree" Dan said, hiding his laugh.

The group of friends, though in the midst of war, found a WiiU tablet and an extra Wii controller plus the new Super Smash Bros. game. They quickly set their minds and hearts to play the game once they returned and awaited their next shift to go out into harm's way and scrounge around for any more of the last building with Pawns.

-"So rematch?" Felix asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes before a loud thundering boom sounded very close by. In fact, it may have reached their side of the forest.

-"Bruuuhhhhh, what was t--" Rebecca began to say in curiosity before the ground literally _shook_ underneath them. They all looked at each other with similar frightened expressions when they felt it again.

-"Bombs" they all said unison before a stronger thundering confirmed their suspicions.

-"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!!!" Jordan shouted through the intercoms he chose to place around camp.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently every couple seconds and everyone abandoned the game to find a place to do as asked. Rebecca and Felix chose underneath the small kitchen table in which grabbed her wrist defensively. Dan and Phil chose to dive into the cupboards under and beside the sink, throwing out the cleaning supplies and some boxes of food to fit underneath, not bothering closing the doors to look up at the ceiling in fright it'd cave in over them. Jack and Mark flipped over two sofas and hid underneath their makeshift tent and Mark wrapped his fingers between Jack's. The entire cabin was shaking terribly as the bombs went on and off around the forest. They saw things collapsing, chairs tilting onto their sides, the drawers shaking and the two cupboards holding dishes and other food began rattling dangerously. Jack heard something drop and turned his head slightly to see that the lamp had fallen. Then he noticed Mark's hand was tightly clutching onto his.

-"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Rebecca shouted.

-"I don't know!" Phil shouted back. Suddenly, a wooden pillar fell and landed ever so luckily onto the table and rolling off. The shaking suddenly stopped and so did Dan's sudden sobbing.

-"is it over?" Jack asked.

-"It hopefully i--" Mark began to reply before one last boom sounded in the distance.

-"No no no no! Jazz!" Dan sobbed with his eyes closed as he shook violently.

-"Dan? Dan?!" Phil exclaimed as he held his arms. Dan was shaking and began screaming loudly before Phil punched him and Dan suddenly snapped out of his flashback.

-"Holy hell..." Felix said as he slowly stood up. They didn't notice all the window were shattered and outside looked even worse.

Outside, so many cabins had collapsed into themselves, the tree were slowly falling down and people were hanging onto dear life on the ropes that lined the planks built onto the trees. There was fire coming from within the forest, thankfully a little ways far from their camp. They had at least one bomb reach them on the close outskirts of where the planks began to end which caused the trees' demises.

-"Holy shit..." Mark breathed out as he let go of Jack's hand as he crept close to the door. Jack stood up as well and followed the others onto the porch to see so many people were injured. Some had rocks and other regular things that adorned the outside of their cabins jamming into them. A man even had a large wooden splinter in his knee as his porch was wrecked behind him. They all looked at the area in awe and horror.

-"How the hell did they get so close?" Rebecca asked.

-"I feel like we're about to find out." Jack replied as he saw his father looking dreadful waging a finger at them to follow him.

* * *

-"WELL I'M SAYING THAT THAT SOMEONE ISN'T ME!" Felix shouted back at Phil.

-"It better not be.." Rebeca muttered with her arms crossed over her chest.

-"Okay okay, children! Be quiet! We're not pointing fingers yet, it's just a theory.." Signe said over their overlapping voices. They quieted down in an instant once Mark's mother showed up giving them all threatening glances.

-"I could hear you all bickering on my way over here." She said.

-"Okay, shut up, Lady." Dan snapped as he rolled his eyes.

-"Hey! That's my mom!" Mark warned Dan.

-"Great to know, mine's been dead." Dan replied as he narrowed his eyes at Mark.

-"oh.. sorry.." Mark said suddenly ashamed.

-"Maybe we all need tea?" Jack suddenly cut in.

-"Or _maybe_ if someone with a certain British accent would stop _blaming me_ " Felix said glaring at Phil.

-"I wasn't even talking to you!" Dan shouted.

-"Not you, imbecile!" Felix said, annoyed.

-"HEY! That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Phil snapped as he advanced around the large table between them.

-"So... is that a no to Tea?" Rebecca said raising a questioning eyebrow at them.

-"Boys! Quit it!" April demanded.

-"He started it!" Felix said referring to Phil.

-"fight. Fight. fight. fig--" Jack and Mark taunted before laughing.

-"All right, everyone one of you be quiet!" Jordan boomed over them as he entered the room. He nodded his head to a man with a gun and he left the room.

-"So... is there even any tea around here?" Rebecca asked.

-"Rebecca." Jordan warned.

-"Okay, okay. I just wanted to share some damn tea with you guys. Geez" She said throwing her arms in fake surrender before giggling at Jack.

-"So what happened?" Phil asked.

-"The Brit lost his tea, that's what." Felix muttered.

-"Say it out loud, pussy" Phil warned.

-"THE BRIT LOST HIS--"

-"Shut up!" Signe shouted. The two glared at each other and Rebecca sighed before walking between them.

-"Boys, boys. Let's not get our panties in a twist. Well in Phil's case, dildos.." Rebecca said.

-"Be quiet or I'll shoot you!" Jordan shouted as he slammed his hand against the table.

-"But would you?" Dan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

-"Alright, I'll have Jack shoot you." Jordan said, tired of their childishness.

-"Wait what?"

-"MOVING on... the attack was planned but thankfully not accurate. Now this could be a warning of some sort but from the looks of it, it couldn't be." April announced.

-"Did they drop tea or bombs? This is a valid question.." Rebecca asked.

-"Rebecca.." Signe warned.

-"It's a legitimate question!" Rebecca replied.

-"I know when you're lying. I've been with you for all seventeen years of your life." Signe replied.

-"Well it's a damn shame since my role in our family has _been_ a lie for seventeen years." Rebecca retorted. Signe looked at her with a sad expression before looking at the table rather than at her daughter.

-"Okay, can we just focus for a second?" Mark asked them. They shrugged and Jordan took that as an opportunity to continue.

-"We're going to have to make our move tonight. No other options. We can't risk them realizing they missed before coming back and aiming correctly." Jordan explained as he pulled out some more papers from a bag beside the door.

-"So it was bombs?" Felix asked seriously.

-"Yes, they were bombs." April confirmed.

-"So we just have Mark claim he escaped our 'questioning chamber' and that he took two of us as bait. Meanwhile, the others are going to sneak in through Mark's window when ready.." Rebecca asked.

-"Exactly. And I know exactly who's going to be who.." Signe said as she suddenly opened her laptop and showed them the rest of the plan.

* * *

 

-"I do not agree with this..." Jack grumbled.

-"Neither do I-- ow! Easy on the cuffs there, buddy." Dan exclaimed as Mark apologized and re-loosened the makeshift handcuffs then retightened them slightly less than before. Mark then pulled out a pistol and gave two quick shots at the ground before aiming it at Dan and giving him a rough shove forward.

-"Move." Mark commanded in a slightly deeper tone.

-"Dude, we're not even there yet." Dan said.

-"I'm practicing my acting, give me a minute." Mark said in a regular voice. Dan rolled his eyes.

-"*ahem* Move." Mark said again with a more normal tone as he shoved Jack this time.

-"Ye sound like yer takin a shite" Jack said with a chuckle. Mark shoved Jack harder.

-" _move_ :" he said with a murderous but casual tone.

-That's more like it. Now you don't sound like an escort on his first time." Dan commented. Mark chuckled and gave him a light shove before they continued walking down the street. Mark noticed as he walked further into town that they had ironically used Mark's house as headquarters since it was flooded with heavy weaponry and soldiers.

-"Trespassers!" one of the soldiers shouted before they did a signature lineup and had their guns at the ready.

-"Ready! And F--"

-"I'm Mark Fischbach and I have two prisoners! Good luck explaining to my father how you just killed me and the McLoughlin's kid!" Mark shouted at them. They all looked at a man who was standing beside them before he shook his head and they departed.

-"Someone get confirmation." he muttered to one of the soldiers who nodded his head and went off towards the house. The lights coming from houses nearby illuminated Mark as he led two masked people toward them.

-"Who are they?" the man asked waving a pistol at both of them.

-"Hi, my name is Tianna and we're here for the Jell-O Shots?" Jack said in a bitchy, college girl voice.

-"Shut the hell up" Mark said loudly as he smacked his gun into Jack's head.

-"ow..." he muttered silently.

-"Sorry" Mark replied with a whispered voice.

-"Take off their masks" the soldier said.

-"Don't mess up my mascara" Dan said with a girly voice as well. Mark removed both sacks from their heads and they blinked blearily at the lights that shone rather brightly in the dark of the night.

-"Here we have Faggot number One and Faggot number Two" Mark said pointing his gun at both of them.

-"It's _Mister_ Faggot to you, Hoe-dini." Dan said. Mark punched him across the face and he fell on his knees.

-"Rightfully where you belong" the soldier said as he crouched to see Dan's face. "the dirt..."

-"Mark?" Thomas asked as he saw him standing there.

-"Sup asshat." Mark said. "Now who's really in charge around here?" Mark asked the soldier who rose.

-"Me." Thomas answered.

-"hmm. figures.." Jack muttered before rolling his eyes.

-"Why are you back, Mark? I figured after your little escapade--"

-"well you know, I figured I could trust them but instead I was, you know.. thrown into a hole then pulled out just to be asked questions and then they threw me back in a hole. They did something you learned to get used to, being used." Mark replied. Thomas scoffed.

-"And now you want back? Nuh-uh, you killed your own father. Where's mom?" Thomas said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

-"Well, after I realized she was the one who decided to put me in a goddam hole, i decided to give her a little gift on the way out. A bullet in the brain" Mark replied.

-"You ASS!" jack shouted before Mark slammed his fist into his nose. Jack fell next to Dan as blood seeped through his nostrils.

-"How do I know you're not lying?" Thomas asked.

-"I could shoot one of them right now. Which shall it be?" mark asked as he pulled on Dan's hair to raise his head up. "This brittish kid?" then he pulled Jack's hair as he raised his dead looking deadly at Thomas. "Or this one?"

-"McLoughlin." Thomas replied.

-"Bitch what..." Rebecca said in disbelief over the intercom tucked behind Mark's ear, hidden by his hair.

-"Fine." Mark said, not trusting his brain to stutter or nervously say his response.

-"this bitch is joking, right?" Rebecca asked the others behind her. They were crouched on the roof of a house two houses down from Mark's.

-"Say your prayers, Jack. cause I ain't savin' ya twice." Mark said. Jack was actually looking truthfully scared. Mark loaded and cocked the gun and aimed it at Jack's head.

-"no no no, Mark..." Phil warned.

-"Welp, at least you don't have to deliver any information about your little camp." Mark said before placing the barrel onto his forehead. Mark was screaming inside his own head not too do it but remained stoic the entire time.

-"Fischbach this is not the time to be tasting fate.." Felix growled.

-"Russian Roulette always gives you good odds right? haha... right." Phil asked. Rebecca was praying to god he was.

-"Farewell" Mark said as he had his finger press on the trigger. Jack's eyes closed shut before the gunshot ranged through the air.

-"Aw shit. ran out of bullets on my way out." Mark cursed as he looked at the gun. Jack opened his eyes and looked relieved.

-"OH THANK JESUS!" Rebecca shouted. a guard that wasn't too far looked around to find the source of the noise but shrugged when he couldn't find it.

-"Really? Let me see" Thomas said as the soldier offered him his own gun and Thomas lined up his sight with Mark's head.

-"You're going to shoot him?!" Dan exclaimed so that his friends would understand the sudden turn of situation.

-"Well yeah. Mark ran out of bullets." Thomas said as he aimed again.

-"grenade!" a soldier shouted before everyone began a sprint as a grenade suddenly landed on one of the tents set up before exploding. Thankfully, it was far from them. Thomas cursed and ran back inside the house. Mark grabbed both of the others as they followed him.

-"yeet!" Rebecca exclaimed as she barrel rolled from the fence onto Mark's bedroom balcony. Felix, Phil, Dan and Stephanie did so as well. They all rose their heads slightly over to see the chaos going on not too far below them.

-"I saw movement over there!" a soldier shouted. They all froze before realizing the soldiers were talking about the decoy they had installed onto a different rooftop far from the house. They all began marching toward it, the chaos subsiding slightly.

-"Okay so now what?" Phil hissed at Mark through the intercom.

-"Can I actually go to my room or did you turn it into a slaughter chamber?" Mark asked. Thomas sighed and clapped his shoulder.

-"Yeah... go ahead. I'll have a guard sitting right outside your room" Thomas replied before turning around. Mark nodded his head and began walking away with the two when a guard stopped him.

-"Prisoners go into the well." The man commanded.

-"Great to know, but I don't need them being trapped in a hole like I was." Mark replied as he pushed past the man and continued leading them into his room upstairs.

-"Do we have ta keep the cuffs?" Jack asked.

-"Yes." Mark replied before he closed his bedroom door. They all let out a relieved sigh before Mark suddenly yelped in surprise seeing the other five outside his balcony glass doors knocking on it twice with bright smiles.

Mark walked up to the doors and unlocked, then opened them, then walked out onto their porch to show he was getting fresh air and not sneaking in the enemy.

-"Dam Daniel, nice room" Stephanie mumbled as she nodded approvingly awhile looking around the room.

-"Can we legit get these off though?" Dan asked. Mark shook his head with pursed lips.

-"we can't risk if they walk in..." Mark whispered.

-"Why are we whispering?" Rebecca asked in a mocking whisper tone.

-"The guard outside" Dan replied as he lowered his voice.

-"Is he cute?" Phil asked. Dan gave him a narrowing look before Phil giggled. "I'm kidding, Id only love you..."

-"So.. now what?" Felix asked.

-"Someone gets to sleep under my bed, four of you in the bathroom and these two can lay against my bed." Mark stated. They looked at him before Stephanie raised her hand.

-"I get under the bed..." She said. Dan and Jack groaned as they realized they had to sleep with restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> just kidding, yall wish. MUAHAHAHAHAAHA


	11. Operation Ratchette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack have a... moment,
> 
> Thomas trusts his younger brother,
> 
> Stephanie's a chameleon. Confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOOOYYYYY

-"AHHHHHH!!!" Jack screamed.

-"HELP US!!!!" Dan shouted. Both looked at each other and stifled their laughs.

-"No!" the guard outside shouted back.

-"But I want TEEEAAA" Dan whined. Jack had to almost bite his wrist to keep his laughing silent.

-"Does it _sound_ like I give a fuck?" another guard shouted into the chamber. Jack and Dan held their laughs before Jack uncovered his mouth.

-"I WANT POATOES!" Jack shouted.

-"Shut the hell up!"

Dan and Jack covered their mouths as they held in their laughs to the point they rolled on the balls of their feet.

-"Alright , I'm gonna see 'em." Thomas suddenly said. The guards opened the doors and Thomas and Mark walked in.

-"Hey, faggots.." Mark snapped once the door closed, his heart clenching.

-"Oh, hi. Tell me how the weather is? The barred window is awfully high u--" Dan began to say before Mark socked him across the face.

-"Ouch. That must've hurt. hahaha--oof" Jack laughed before Mark punched him as well. Mark's mind was telling him that they're okay.. it's all apart of the plan... don't worry. But his heart was screaming at him to stop hurting the man he loved.

-"Sarcastic little shits, aren't you?" Thomas taunted.

-"They're annoying too." Mark added. Jack was praying to God Mark wasn't being somewhat honest. Sure, their kiss was only once and they didn't speak about waking up having Mark practically spooning him... But Jack wanted to hold Mark and love him. But he couldn't really tell if Mark really wanted Jack or was just caught up in the moment of shock from the explosions that killed Jazz and so many others.

-"Well... I've got it from here..." Thomas replied as he grabbed a baton from his back pocket.

-"Nah, I'd want to watch this. After all, they did torture information out of me..." Mark said as he gave them a cruel smile.

-"Fuck he's really good." Dan whispered so lowly only Jack could hear. Jack nodded his head.

-"SO. Who's going first?" Thomas asked with an evil glint in his eye.

-"But I don't know tha square root a' pie!" Jack whined. Thomas turned around in merely a second before hitting Jack across the face with the baton. Jack fell with a thud. Dan crawled over to him on his knees before Thomas striked him on his back.

-"This... will be fun to watch.." Thomas said with a chuckle.

-"hehe..yeah.." Mark replied with a tinge of worry on his face.

* * *

-"Previously.. on Slutty Little Liars.." Rebecca said as she waved around a kitchen knife.

-"Shh!" Felix hissed at her. She rolled her eyes before putting it back.

-"It's okay, nobody's going to--"

-"Oh look, a guard." Stephanie whispered. Rebecca fell to her knees to hide but she just snickered. "Not so confident now, are you?"

-"Fuck yourself, Stephanie.." Rebecca mumbled.

-"So.. where exactly is the chamber?" Danny asked.

-"I don't know. Mark forgot to tell us this morning.." Felix said.

-"...so I was like. 'Bro! No way!'" Some teenage soldier said. Everyone started panicking.

-"Quick! Hide in the cupboards!" Felix hissed. Everyone frantically tried hiding inside the cupboards before closing them with soft thuds as they heard the soldiers walking into the kitchen.

-"Like, who the hell does that. y'know?" one soldier said.

-"Yeah, I feel ya. I kinda want a sandwich.." the other replied. Felix looked to his right and saw a loaf of bread right beside him.

-"Yeah.. I mean, I guess." the first one answered to his statement. Felix felt the person grabbing the handle of the cabinet. "But, let's just wait. Lunch isn't for another hour or so..."

-"Yeah, alright.." The other replied as he let go of the handle and shrugged. They continued walking on, away from the kitchen before they all tumbled out of their hiding spots.

-"Jesus, where's Steph?" Rebecca asked.

-"Here." She said as she stepped away from a plot plant.

-"The hell? How did they not--"

-"I am the darkness... I am the shadows.. I am eternal.." she whispered before hiding behind the pot plant. The green uniform definitely camouflaged her.

-"Damn. Nice..." Danny said.

-" So... where's the cellar?" Phil asked. Suddenly, a door right behind Phil opened and everyone froze. Mark rose with blood on his face and hands.

-"Jesus fuck!" Felix gasped.

-"I-I don't want to h-hurt him. I c-can't. I don't want to hurt them anymore.." Mark said unsteadily. Rebecca walked over and held his bloody hands in hers.

-"You're okay. Just a couple more minutes and then we'll leave.. okay?" Rebecca said. Mark nodded his head slowly before he took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He recomposed his posture before going over and getting a glass of water.

-"Do I look evil?" Mark asked.

-"You look like a hoe.." Rebecca replied. He gave her a grin and everyone laughed a little. "Now go and.. kick our friends' asses? I don't know. Just don't kill them."

-"Mark! What's taking you so long!" Thomas shouted.

-"I'm coming! Stay safe.." Mark shouted back before whispering at them.

-"Alright. Good luck.." Felix said as he clambered down and closed the door.

-"Well. We found the cellar." Phil said.

* * *

-"Ow!" Jack exclaimed as Mark tried cleaning the wound with hydrogen peroxide. Mark swished the bottle around with a cotton ball closing it before taking it and wiping away the cuts they gave Jack earlier.

-"Hold still, Jack.." Mark murmured. Jack whimpered a little and Mark noticed he had tears slipping from his eyes. "no no, why are you crying?' mark asked.

-"I-it hurts like a bitch.." Jack said with a light laugh. Mark smiled at him lightly before continuing to clean his wounds.

Jack sniffled a little before looking at Mark's face as he cleaned a cut above his eye. Mark's eyes were squinted in precision, his eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated, creases on his forehead, face with small specks of blood and drags of it from when he presumably washed his face. Dan was already being snuck out to Mark's room again after he was cleaned up by Phil. Now, it was just him and Mark.

-"Almost done.." Mark said silently as he scanned Jack's face for more wounds before grabbing his hands cleaning his knuckles. Jack kept punching the ground each time Thomas hit his back.

-"Mark... I'm glad ye chose to clean up tha messed ye made.." Jack said. Mark laughed at that.

-"Yeah.. I did a rough one on ya.." Mark replied with a chuckle. Jack loved Mark's laugh.

-"No but really... I'm actually surprised ye didn't fok up mah face anymore than it already is.." Jack said. Mark finished cleaning up Jack's hands and looked at Jack.

-"I would never ruin a face as beautiful as yours.." Mark said.

 _Wait what.._ Mark's brain said.

 _Wait what.._ jack's brain said.

-"Oh.." Jack said as he began blushing a little.

-"Sorry. That was.. uncalled for." Mark said as he scrunched up his face in embarrassment.

-"N-no.. I-I didn't mind.." Jack said.

 _IDIOT!_   Mark's brain shouted.

 _Really Jack... really.. mhmm.... SURE_   Jack's brain said.

-"So you don't mind if I fuck up your face or call you beautiful?" Mark said to lighten the mood. Jack chuckled and shoved his arm lightly.

-"Shut tha hell up." Jack said. Mark shoved him lightly.

-"Don't shove me.." Mark said with a grin. Jack shoved slightly harder.

-"Don't shove _me_ " Jack replied.

-"No.. don't shove _me_ " Mark replied as he shoved Jack. Jack laughed and tried shoving Mark harder but Mark caught his wrists and they tipped Mark backwards. They were sitting on there knees before Jack was suddenly laying on Mark's chest, laughing.

-"Fok my ribs.." Jack groaned. Mark laughed. Their chuckles died down slowly before they both blushed at the position they were in.

-"You okay?" Mark asked with concern.

-"Yeah.. um. So, about the night when... you know.. the explosions.." Jack began to say before Mark looked at him with widened eyes.

-"Oh. Yeah.. uhm. That night..." Mark said. "I just.. figured you wanted someone to sleep with and I was feeling vulnerable.." Mark explained.

 _Oh really MARK. FUCKING NICE GOING!_ Mark thought to himself as he saw Jack's face slightly crumble.

-"Oh.." Jack replied as he felt his heart begin to tear. Mark didn't know how to fix what he said so he put his hand behind Jack's head and brought him down to kiss him. It was soft. And slow. Jack kissed back and Mark felt like he was high in the sky. They parted their lips and Jack looked at Mark.

-"I.. I think I like you, Jack." Mark whispered.

-"M-mark.. the seventh ru--"

-"Fuck the seventh rule. Fuck all of this. fuck order. Fuck the war. and fuck everything.  I like you.. and I'd really like it if you liked me too." Mark said. Jack looked at him before crashing their lips together again.

They were slowly moving their heads side to side as they kissed each other in one another's arms. Mark slipped his tongue to run along Jack's lips once to demand entrance. He willingly let him to have his tongue soon explore his own mouth. Jack let out a small whimper and Mark felt like he did something wrong. Jack slowly straddled Mark's legs and Mark rose to meet him halfway. Mark put an elbow backward and held himself steady as Jack leaned into him as their liplock continued.

-“I-i can't do this. I don't want to attached or just--” Jack began to mutter, parting their lips on the process.

-“J-jack. I won't leave you. I'd treat you right. I wouldn't leave you like Amanda did...” Mark said as he sat up correctly, sliding Jack off his legs and looking at him sadly.

-"I-i know... that's why I don't wanta get attached to ye, Mark. I'm afraid that if I _do_  lose ya, it'll tear me..." Jack said as he held Mark's hands. Mark looked at him before kissing him bravely.

-“i would _never_  leave you if it'd mean you'd stay with me...” Mark said.

-"and if I don't stay? Would ye leave me then?" Jack asked as he looked at Mark with a worrying expression. Mark shook his head.

-"I wouldn't leave your side. Y-you _saved_ me, Jack. Because of you, I'm fighting against what I grew up for... and now I'm fine fighting against them. You've saved me..." Mark explained as he looked at Jack with sudden tears.

-"Fine... I-i'll stay..." Jack said as he gave Mark a small smile. Mark lifted his head at that.

-"R-really?" A-are you sure?" Mark asked as a smile grew on his face.

-"Actually... you won't.." Thomas said. Jack and Mark were startled and turned to see Thomas holding someone by their jacket before tossing them down the small set of stairs to reveal Felix laying on the ground with his blood dried from having his throat slit. "It's a real shame, Mark. I honestly had believed you..."

Mark stared at Felix with wide eyes before a group of soldiers ran in and grabbed Mark and Jack quite easily as they threw on cuffs onto their wrists behind their backs.

-"Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin, you are both under federal arrest in violation of the seventh rule of the United States Peace and War Treaty" one of the soldiers said as they marched them up to see their friends and others kneeling in front of the Fischbach residence with guns aimed at their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye... there's mah cliffhanger ;D
> 
> Sorry if this took a while to update! But hey, it was between 3-5 days so I tech didn't break my schedule xD
> 
> HOPE YE LIKED IT


	12. "Something 'bout, Something 'bout..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people die (including Felix makes it 3),
> 
> Momma Signe and Daddy Jordan to le rescue!
> 
> ( *-*) No YouTubers were IRL hurt in the making of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> Welp. So they died ( ._.)
> 
> ANYWHORE,
> 
> 2 or 3 more chapters [hopefully?] left for this fic, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> ENJOY.
> 
> **Trigger Warnings!**  
> Intense Blood & Gore  
> Nude References

-"Guilty!" The soldier shouted.

A woman's garbled scream came from their left before it was silenced by a sudden gunshot. A group of cries came after and desperate sobs.

-"Hillary Clinton... Charged for Treason and Arsen--"

-"No no no, please you don't _understand I'm with you!_ " she pleaded.

-"GUILTY!"

-"Nono _nonono--"_

**_BANG!_ **

-"M-mark... w-where's Felix?" Rebecca whispered with a fear in her voice. Mark gulped as he remembered seeing her brother roll down the small set of stairs before landing with his face up.. blood just.. everywhere...

-"W-we're going to die.. aren't we?" Dan asked with a sob.

-"Where's my brother?" Rebecca asked.

-"We just need t-t-t-ta calm d-d-down.." Jack replied attempting but failing to keep his voice steady.

-"Guilty!" Bang. Another one dead.

-"Mark... where's Fel--"

-"Felix Kjellberg! Anybody?" The soldier shouted as he looked up from another soldier standing beside him holding a clipboard.

-"I took care of it myself." Thomas said as he walked into the large gates of the house.

-"O-oh my god.." she whimpered as she felt a sob breaking.

-"Danny Avidan!"

-"No. NO!" Phil pleaded before Danny was silently hauled slightly toward the soldier.

-"Charged with Murder, and.. resistance." The soldier read before aiming the gun.

-"DANNY NO!" Phil shouted but the gun rang through their ears as his limp body hit the ground from his position on his knees with a soft thud.

-"NO. OH MY JESUS, GOD WHY!" Rebecca screamed as she sobbed. Danny's hair was starting to get soaked with some blood pouring out of the back of it.

Everyone was kneeling in two long rows, people facing each other.

-"Rebecca Kjellberg-Sanchez!"

-"Rebecca..." Dan said as his head perked up in horror.

-"Charged with murder--"

-"You can't shoot her! What the hell!" Stephanie screamed.

-"-- and trespassing and retaliation--"

-"SHE'S JUST A KID. SHE'S NOT SEVENTEEN YET!" Mark shouted in disbelief.

-"--against federal officers." the soldier finished.

-"Any last words?" The one with the clipboard asked with a smirk.

-"If I'm going to die..." she said with a weak voice. "You ratchet ass bitches going to go down with me." as she suddenly unhooked the ring of a grenade she had. The soldiers all started shouting as they saw the grenade fall to the floor.

-"What the shit!" Stephanie screamed before an array of gunshots rang around them. Suddenly, people in helicopters, cars, on foot and even on bikes blew through the streets surrounding the Fischbach residence and broke into fire. The grenade was fake as Rebecca kicked it and frightened the soldiers to cower them into the gates of Mark's home.

-"FOR THE REBELLION!!!" They shouted. Jack and the others slowly stood up as did many others for the rest of the line. Phil laid over Danny's body.

-"Phil. PHIL!" Stephanie shouted as a few people helped break the restraints they all had. She cut off Phil's and he wrapped himself around him one last time before she tugged on him. "Phil, we have to go. come on." She begged as he finally let his grip loose and was pulled along with the rest of the stampede, everyone of them looking back to see their friend once more before he disappeared from the sudden commotion.

 They began running frantically around the streets as the currents of Rebellion soldiers ran the other direction. In the process of running they heard loud gunshots ringing behind them before a large and echoing explosion boomed through the air and people began screaming rather than shouting. They slowly turned around to see buildings suddenly caught on fire and small debris fell down to the ground. They began running faster and praying they wouldn't get caught and taken back.

-"GO GO GO!!!" Dan shouted. Rebecca's mind stopped for a second at a memory.

* * *

-"GO GO GO!!!" The guard shouted at them as he poked them with the barrel of his weapon. They all complied to do so and went into the rather small building.

-"Why the hell are we here?" Phil asked as they were thrown into a random room with concrete walls and two beds lining the farther corners.

-"You're here for reasons. Now shut the hell up and be nice and quiet in here." He demanded as he closed the door on them. The four of them stood there dumbfounded. They had been dragged away by government officials right after the shooting into this shithole building. Dan, Phil, Rebecca and some other chick named Lily [iisuperwomanii] were stuck there with nothing to do except talk about random shit. For days, going by talking to each other and playing silly nursery rhyme games and memory tricks so that none of them went insane. It seemed like forever when they heard them.

They heard the gunshots.

Ringing through the air like nobody's business. Coming at the building, away from the building. Bombs occasionally exploding and sending debris to rain onto the roof of the building they were locked in. They all had to share one bathroom than was outside of their room, in which the guards had to lead them through.

-"If you're taking too long, I'm coming in and giving you a good one." The guard would gruffly say before throwing them into the bathroom.

For weeks... they had faced true pain and sorrow as they heard a man slowly dying right outside the small bars none of them could reach. They suffered and were given food once a day with a small glass of water.

-"Get the dark one." A man said. The door to their room was suddenly swung open and they grabbed Lily by her arms and dragged her out, kicking and screaming.

-"DON"T LET ME DIE. PLEASE _PLEASEPLEASE_ DON'T LET ME _DIE_!" She screamed.

-"None of you, make a single move." The guard warned before closing the door. They all crowded onto the small window of their door and heard Lily screaming.

-"Shut her UP." The guard shouted.

-"nonononono NO. NO! PLEASE N--" She pleaded before a gunshot blasted through the building and everyone stood silent. They all crowded back onto one bed when the guard opened the door and smiled at them cruelly with blood splattered onto his face and arm.

-"Let this be a warning to anybody who tries to escape _again_." He warned before closing the door.

* * *

 

-"REBECCA YOU USELESS HOE, GET OVER HERE!" Stephanie shouted as she motioned with her arm for Rebecca to move and join them in some watery ditch. Rebecca snapped back into reality and moved to slowly ease herself into the water and crouch with them in it. They saw soldiers in green run by and hop over them. Gunshot blasted through the corner of a house and they all ducked their heads instinctively.

-"W-what's going t-to happen ta us?" Jack asked with a quavering voice.

-"I won't let anything happen to you. To any of us." Mark said as he looked over the small patches of grass. More gunshots fired closely and they all ducked down to the point where some of them almost flushed their faces in the water. The gentle movement of water caused no problem, their clothes were slightly soaked and they were hiding behinds small tufts of dried and new grass, the blend of soft yellow and thick green conveniently hiding them with the smooth dull color of the water.

-"So what do we do?" Dan whispered.

-"You... don't move a _muscle_." Thomas warned with a gun to Dan's head. They all slowly turned to see Thomas and two other soldiers aiming guns at all 6 of them, each of them with two pistols.

-"What do you want, Thomas?" Mark asked. Thomas chuckled.

-"Your heads in my hands as I show your _people_ how cowardly their leaders are. I mean, honestly... how would they feel if they realized you two were breaking the seventh rule?" Thomas asked as he gave Mark a fake pouty face.

-"Wait what?" Stephanie asked in bewilderment.

-"W-we're not breaking _a_ _ny--"_

-"Oh-hoho. Boo hoo! I wasn't breaking any-- _YES YOU WERE._ " Thomas said in a childish voice before snapping at them with venom. He pressed the gun closer to Dan.

-"Please don't. Oh god.. shoot me instead.." Phil whispered. Thomas eyed at Phil before breaking into a light chuckle.

-"You heard what he said, Jake. Kill 'I'm." He said.

-"I'd rather kill you instead." A female voice said before shooting at the soldiers heads and Thomas frantically running away. They stood up to look at who their savior was and saw Signe.

-"MOM!" Rebecca exclaimed as she hugged her tightly. Signe laughed as she dropped her gun and hugged Rebecca.

-"It's been two days and you can't handle missing me?" Signe asked.

-"Shut up and hug your adopted daughter." Rebecca said, muffled by her mother's uniform.

-"Where's Felix?" Signe asked as they began walking away from the trench and deeper into the town in the direction of the forest.

-"F-felix?" Mark asked. He remembered the shuddering memory of seeing his brother toss down the bright, positive and cocky blonde haired boy with his smile gone and only a blank stare of shock and a bloody neck from where his throat was slit open with the hand of Mark's brother.

-"H-he's--"

-"DUCK!" Rebecca shouted as she reached the grenade that landed in front of them and hurled it as far as she could. Blowing up in mid-air, they failed to see the sudden troops in red charging at them.

-" _shite shite shite shite shite shite SHITE!_ " Jack screamed as he led them to cover. They all missed the bullets that were not too far behind them before hiding into a random house.

-"Basement. Hide in the basement!" Mark commanded as they all trudged down the stairs in a hurry. They closed the door behind them and all crowded in a corner under the stairs. They heard the soldiers enter the house and stomp around.

-"Someone check the basement." one of them said. They cursed as they heard footsteps slowly approaching.

-"Okay. You kids can all escape through the windows, I'll take care of this ass." Signe whispered at them.

-"What? N-no!" Rebecca exclaimed.

-"Rebecca, sweetheart. It's the only way." She whispered before kissing her forehead. Rebecca felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

-"Rebecca, c'mon!" Jack pleaded as he tugged on her arm  to follow them.

* * *

 

-"C'mon!" The guard shouted as he grabbed Rebecca's arm and led her down the hall to the bathroom. Rebecca was drained of energy and was slowly trudging to the bathroom with the guard practically dragging her toward it. "Now if you're taking too long--"

-"Shut the hell up and let me use the bathroom." Rebecca muttered before slamming the door in his face. She walked over to the toilet before noticing there was a small paper behind the toilet she never saw before. She gingerly looked at it before picking it up and opening it.

She read it over and quickly realized they were instructions on how to break out of the building. Rebecca quickly hid it in her socks as she left the bathroom. She showed Dan and Phil the paper and immediately set to begin planning for their escape.

* * *

 

-"Go!" Signe hissed as they heard the doorknob at the top rattling as the soldier realized it was locked.

-"Hey, I think somebody's down here!" the guard shouted. Rebecca was the last to climb out the window when she turned around and saw her mother holding a grenade and in tears.

-"Mom... I don't want to be alone in this world.." She whispered.

-"You won't be alone. You have Felix..." Signe said with a small smile. "He may not be blood but he's the closest and safest family you'll ever get." She said before the soldiers busted down the door. "I love you, Rebecca." She said before unhooking the grenade. Rebecca fought her heart with her mind and ran away from the house, praying to whichever God was out there for her not to suffer. She stumbled on a rather large rock as she ran and turned her head to see the windows and some of the walls cracking and breaking as the grenade blew up. Rebecca shouted toward the explosion before she was suddenly being pulled up and dragged away.

-"Keep going!" Mark shouted. "We have to keep going!"

-"S-she just died for us. Oh my god.." Dan gasped as he ran with the others toward the small paths leading toward the forest.

-"Jesus, how much farther!" Rebecca screamed as they kept running past bushes and a few tall trees.

-"Just _keep going!_ " Mark shouted as they ran. Rebecca's phone began to ring suddenly as they kept running, the loud ringtone breaking some of the tension as they ran.

-"Goo!!!" Mark shouted as they were practically sprinting toward the area where a few bridges and canopies of wood were on the trees. They heard explosions coming from behind them as they ran through under one of the planks with men lined up shooting frantically behind them.

_something bout--! All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath, like that.You know how I'm feeling insiiide-- something bout, somethin 'bout!_

The ringtone was ringing for a couple seconds and as much as she would have to answer, Rebecca couldn't because she had to keep going.

-"We're almost he--!" Mark began to shout before a sudden explosion behind them blew them off their feet and forward, toward the entrance of their sanctuary.

They had landed rather dangerously on the ground. Jack felt a pair of arms grab him and lift his limp body off the ground, his mind falling into darkness. The others were thrown randomly by the explosion, Rebecca was looking up to see the bridges on the trees to shake slightly as people ran to and fro them. She saw Jordan look at her with worried eyes before lifting her up with somebody else. Her ringtone was slowly fading as she felt herself feeling... relieved. The voices becoming muted and her eyesight becoming a deep and bright white light that she felt welcomed to with open arms.

The ringtone slowly stopped as the caller ID being an unknown number.

_Somethin' bout, somethin' bout..._

_you.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kinda all over the place...
> 
> HOPE YE LIKED IT ANYWAY.
> 
> AAAAAANDDD Someone's gonna die next chapter too. Prepare for that.
> 
> BYYYYEEEEE


	13. The Game Changer Pt. 1| Dan Howell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explosions send the group to the hospital,
> 
> Phil faces an unpredictable decision that hangs the life of one of his friend's in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I've BEEN TRAVELING AND IT'S BEEN HECTIC BUT I'M BACK NOW SO YAY.
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!  
> The next is Pt. 2 of Game Changer and the one after is the Epilogue. Sadly.
> 
> The ending might be a little sloppy, only because I'm trying to wrap this fic up nice and quick so I can get started on some more prompts I've been getting from friends! I'll have a post about it in a bit. 
> 
> Anywhore, ENJOY!!

-"What did you _do?!"_ Mark demanded as he had Phil pinned against the hospital wall.

-"I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Dan sobbed. Phil pried Mark off as both men began to let tears slip down their cheeks.

-"What's going on?" Stephanie asked as she marched up to them.

-"I trusted you.... I-I really did. I just c-can't believe you'd do something like this.." Mark said as he shook his head at Dan.

-"I-i'm sorry.." he whispered as Phil held him and led him back into the room.

-"Mark.. what happened?" Stephanie asked. He looked at her with sad eyes before moving his glasses to wipe away the tears.

-"Come in and we'll all talk about it." He said as he led her into their friend's room before closing the door behind him.

* * *

  _ **Two Weeks Ago...**_

 -"I have a patient registered as Sean McLoughlin-Maron! He has multiple bruises and wounds across his body. He has possible head trauma toward the front and left side of his head, internal bleeding throughout the body and has plenty of bleeding spots coming the shrapnel that comes from both, natural and synthetic, resources. He has severely damaged vessels originating from the abdomen, suggesting the explosion was from behind him-- CAN WE GET A GODDAMN TRAUMA ROOM!" The doctor instructed as she pushed Jack's gurney behind a plastic teal curtain.

-"I have a Dan Howell with shrapnel littering his right leg and bruises, along with bleeding on his abdomen. shirt was discarded as it had caught on fire." Another doctor said as he pushed his gurney right behind Jack. The nurses and other doctors rushed in behind them.

-"I have a Rebecca Kjellberg-Sanchez? She has shrapnel coming into her right arm, a large gash right along the inside of her left leg, she also has a possible second-degree burn on her right foot. She's also been unresponsive to some of her senses, which could result in a concussion along with the Howell kid." a nurse shouted as she pushed her through a curtain, a wall separating her from the other two. The wheels of their gurneys slightly scratching on the peppered tile floor.

The noises coming from all around the hospital were hard to ignore. The shouts, screams and clanging ringed throughout the entire floor. Patients were on beds and gurneys all around, doctors and nurses rushing to attain them all. Acquaintances and relatives of many patients were either crying or demanding things from the doctors at work. The monitors coming from all around were a slight background noise to add to the fire. The gurneys' tires swooped across the tile floor as people were moved. One might call all the noise chaotic but it was instead like a symphony to make them all work much more diligently and carefully. They rushed between patients and checked on every one of them, assessing and planning quickly to make room for more people that rushed in.

People came from all places into the hospital that was quite large for such a small town. From towns large and miniscule, populated and sparse, far and near. People were coming from all places in the general area of this small town for the hospital to aid those that have suffered in the countless battles that have broken out. Mark, Jordan, Stephanie and Phil were all in a dazed shock when they saw their friends. The drive that lasted only a near hour and a half felt like eternity. The screams and sobs they all released felt like sirens of a never ending array of police cars and ambulances. The camp they had called a sanctuary was now a place of utter hell and ashes as bombs exploded all around, only to slowly center into most of the camp. The buildings and structures left of the large camp were used to house the survivors which had dropped drastically.

A sudden shout came from Dan as the doctors tried holding the bleeding and tending to his injuries.

-"Dan?! What's going?!" Phil exclaimed as he pushed the curtain aside in an attempt to get to his beloved.

-"Sir, you can't be here.." A nurse said as she lightly pushed him away from the curtain.

-" I need to see him! _Dan? DAN!!_ " Phil shouted as he tried going past the nurse who kept a firm hand on his chest.

-"Sir, we are asking you to please  stay over here--"

-" _PleasePleasePleasePleasePLease_ do _not_ let him die. I beg of you. He's the love of my life..." Phil pleaded as he clutched onto her arm. She looked at her arm before giving him a saddened face. Her face become focused on seriousness and she clutched onto his other arm.

-"I promise." She said as she gave it a firm squeeze. He nodded his head slowly before they released their firm grip on each other and she turned around, pushing past the curtain. "Okay people, we are _not_ letting _anybody_ die today!" She shouted.

Phil looked at the curtain with hurt eyes and turned around to walk back to the other three but began collapsing in the process. Jordan had caught him mid-crumble, holding the man as he shook with every wrenching sob. Mark stood stoic behind Jordan, his tear stricken face was now motionless and showing only a face of worry and concern with his eyebrows folded upwards to express this. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, not daring himself to speak afraid it would cause him to end up like Phil. Stephanie stood there with no emotion. Her face was devoid of any feeling they could describe as she stood there looking at, a now empty, bloody gurney. She remembered the night she and her boyfriend, Matthew, were enjoying their day when a group of people started storming through the streets. Rioting. They shot Matthew in cold blood. She used to be many of the women here, kneeling on the ground and clutching their lifeless hand. Tears flowing down her face like a sad portrait of an island with it's gentle stream coming from the top of the mountain placed there. Her mind wandered to the dark places of that day. Mark nudged her shoulder, noticing she had scrunched her fists into whitening balls at the end of her arm. She released her hands, her fingers regaining their original pigment as she calmed her mind down.

 _Deep Breaths, Steph. Deep Breaths._ she heard Matthew say. He was always clever. He enjoyed helping her calm down. _Breath in for Four seconds.. that's good. That's good... Now hold it for Six. Very good, I'm so proud of you babe... now let it go. Good job._

-"BOOK AN O.R.!" a doctor shouted. Rebecca's gurney was suddenly being pushed toward them where they parted for it to go down the large floor.

-"WE NEED AN O.R., STAT!" the female doctor demanded. Suddenly, Jack's gurney was right in tow. Dan was still behind that damn curtain.

-"Oh god. I pray that they're okay. oh my god, oh my god." Stephanie said, breaking their own silence. Phil was on the ground, holding onto Jordan for dear life as his cries slowed down.

-"So do we..." Mark said.

* * *

 

Dan felt pain.

That was the first thing he felt as he slowly awoke. He opened his eyes, allowing the sharp sting of electrical lighting to hit his retinas. He closed them shut, hating the sudden sting in his eyes. He tried again, cracking them open little by little until all he could tolerate was a large squint. He heard hushed voices as well.

-"...it's just not right.... ... but I just.... It's not fair for....  I know. I know.... Oh god we have to.... ..screw it ... not worth it..." A female voice said along with another two. Dan groaned in pain as he tried lifting his body but instead felt waves of pain hit him instead.

-"What was that?" Stephanie asked as she looked over Phil's shoulder.

-"H-hello.." Dan tried to say, but his horrifyingly dry and raspy voice made it sounds like something else.

-"Dan?" Phil said as he turned around and suddenly ended up on top of him, hugging him. Dan's hiss at the waves of pain again caused Phil to retract almost immediately.

-"Sorry. sorry. How are you? Are you okay? It's been a while? Oh god, Dan. Please tell me you're fine. I don't know what I'd do without you. Dan are --"

-"I-I-i'm f-fine.." Dan croaked out. Phil let out a sigh of relief.

-"Don't swarm him." Stephanie said softly as she pulled Phil away from the bed a little. Dan looked up and saw Mark's huge grin and tears.

-"Oh god. You're alright.." He said. Dan nodded his head, small pain in his neck was also noticeable.

-"Y-yeah.. I am.." he replied softly. He tried sitting up but to no avail. Suddenly, he remembered the other two people in the ambulance with him.

-"W-wait w-w-where's J-Ja--"

-"Jack's... bad. He's in a lot of pain. Sounds cliché but he is. Rebecca's worse, but not by much. I don't know what we're going to do about them..." Stephanie replied. Dan looked at them, wide-eyed.

-"B-b-but--"

-"Dan, do you know what day it is?" a doctor asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to see him. She walked in slowly with a clipboard. "Hello, my name is Dr. Sharpless. I just need to ask him a few questions. Is now a good time?" She asked. They nodded their heads.

-"U-uh... Tuesday?" Dan replied with a raspy voice.

-"Close. It's Monday." She replied. "More specifically, it's the twenty-eighth of June." She added with a small smile.

-"H-how long h-have I b-been here?" Dan asked. Everyone shifted uneasily at that.

-"Dan... the others have woke up already and you're the last one so don't worry about--"

-"How l-long?" he asked again. Stephanie pursed her lips.

-"A week." Phil said. Dan's eyes widened.

-"a-a bl-bloody week?" he asked. The doctor nodded her head and Dan felt his head get dizzy.

-"Dan? Dan? Oh god, Dan don't fa-"

He fainted.

* * *

-"How is he?" Rebecca asked Phil. He shrugged.

-"Better. He's walking now..." He replied. She nodded her head stiffly.

-"I'm glad." She said as she turned to give him a small smile. Phil smiled back at her. She sat on the chair contently before she helped herself up with the crutches. Phil made movement to help but she waved him off. "I'm injured, not old." She scolded.

-"How are you feeling?" He asked. She shrugged.

-"Not as pained as before. I'm telling you, these painkillers around here are a freaking miracle." She replied with a small laugh.

-"That's good... so are you dropping the--"

-"Offer? No. Phil, you have to make a decision. They're going to cut off my fucking leg. It's not getting any better. Sure, painkillers help ease the pain but they aren't healing it. I won't be able to serve in the army and I sure as hell will not be no Augustus Waters and run around with a prosthetic. Plus... I have... nobody to live for.." She said with a serious tone.

-"Yes you do. You have us. And other people. We can overthrow the goddamn government and end this once and for all." Phil retorted as he moved toward her.

-"Jack.. now he deserves to live. He and Mark could be happy together. They can have a normal life. My adoptive mother is dead. My adoptive father died years ago. Felix lost his head. Literally." She said. "I have no reason to live. Plus, I've done all I've can for this war. I'm done. I don't want to be telling people some sob story of how I lost my fucking leg. I don't want to be recognized solely because I lost a fucking leg. I don't... I just don't want to be recognized for losing things... I want to be recognized for creating or conquering them..."

-"Rebecca..."

-"Don't you 'Rebecca' me. You're not exactly killing me... you're just... assisting." She added. Phil looked at her sadly.

-"I can't just let you do this." He said, standing his ground.

-"Whatever. Just... if you do. Do it before I lose my leg? Or after. Doesn't matter..." She said as she sat down on her bed and swung her legs onto it. Phil looked at her sadly and he patted her good leg. "Like I said... those painkillers can make miracles..." she said before she laid back and let slumber take her. Phil sighed and took that as his cue to leave. He knocked on the open door twice before walking in to see Jack laying there, tired.

-"Did ye take up on meh offer?" Was the first thing Jack said when he walked in. Phil sighed.

-"I don't get why you two want me to kill one of you." Phil said. Jack scoffed.

-"You're not killing anybody. Yer just assis--"

-"Assisting. I get it." Phil said as he sat in the chair beside his bed, away from the door.

-"So did ye?" Jack asked. Phil sighed and laid his forehead against the railing on the bed.

-"I don't know yet, okay?" He replied as he looked up at Jack. Jack softened his expression.

-"Sorry if I'm pressuring ye... I just. I don't wan' tah be here all my life." Jack said.

-"You won't. You'll be up on your bloody feet in no time. Pun intended." Phil said with a wink. Jack rolled his eyes.

-"Hilarious. But seriously... have ye made a decision?" he asked. Phil looked at him sadly before shaking his head. Jack let out a breath and nodded his head in understanding.

-"It's okay. It's a really... pressuring decision--"

-"I'm going to kill one of you two, aren't I?" Phil asked.

* * *

-"Well we don't have to..." Dan said as he looked at Phil with a worried expression.

-"C'mon Dan, let's be honest with ourselves. We might have to. No matter what..." Phil replied as he held his hands. Dan pursed his lips and patted Phil's top hand.

-"No we don't. Too many people have died. We don't need anybody else to." Dan retorted as he lifted Phil's chin up. "The guilt would wreck you. I wouldn't be able to see you like that..." Dan said.

-"But--"

-"Shh. Just don't do it. Avoid their persistence. Avoid it." Dan interrupted as he hugged Phil close to him as much as he could with him laying on the bed.

-"Dan... I'm really scared of doing it..." Phil said.

-"Don't do it. Just don't do it." Dan said as he caressed his lover's hair. "Don't let them get to you..."

* * *

Mark showed up to the hospital in the morning, an hour before visiting hours. He was walking inside with Phil who fidgeted in the car the entire ride there.

-"Are you okay?" Mark asked. Phil nodded his head.

-"I woke up with a bad feeling and I can't shake it off." He replied as he pulled his coat tighter onto himself. Mark's eyebrows came together in thought before throwing it out of his mind. Today, he could see Jack.

After going out and finding many shoulders that have been scouting for more survivors, Mark and other surviving soldiers went on a hunt to kill them all. One. By One. They kidnapped Thomas and a few others, throwing them into the Fischbach cellar for good measure. the irony of the situation.

-"I can't wait..." Mark said aloud as they checked in with the lady at the front before they took the elevator up. When they reached the designated floor for all three of their rooms, They stopped with Dan first.

-"Hey, babe..." Dan said to Phil. He walked closed and kissed him before giving Phil a thumbs up.

-"Someone's giddy. How was our night?" Mark asked with a chuckle. Dan smiled at them, it wavered a little but it brightened back up.

-"It was good." Dan replied. "after visiting hours, all three of us walked around the floor for a bit then we went to bed."

-"Oh, that's nice. How do you feel?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him and had to restrain himself from screaming in fear and sorrow.

-" Me? Oh... I feel fine... I'm fine.." he said, voice slightly wavering. Both other men noticed it.

-"Are you sure?" Mark asked. Dan swallowed.

-"U-uh.. yeah.." He replied. He was waiting for the indication that it happened.

-"Dan.. what's wrong?" Phil asked, placing his hand over the other British man's own hand. Dan couldn't keep it together at the motion of care. He let a single shaky gasp escape and a tear roll down his cheek.

-"I-i'm so sorry. I didn't want you to face the guilt..." Dan said. Phil looked at him with worry and confusion before he paled.

-"D-Dan... you didn't..." he gasped.

-"did what?" Mark asked, suddenly confused.

At that moment, a room not too far began ringing throughout the hallway, breaking the silence in the hallway. They heard doctors and nurses speeding down the hall rapidly.

-"PATIENT IS NOT RESPONDING. I REPEAT, PATIENT IS NOT--" a nurse shouted as she ran with her colleagues into said room. Mark, Dan and Phil stepped out into the hallway to see them rushing into... into their friend's room.

Dan began to sob hysterically, Mark looked at Dan and suddenly it clicked together.

-"What did you _do?!"_ Mark demanded as he had Phil pinned against the hospital wall.

-"I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Dan sobbed. Phil pried Mark off as both men began to let tears slip down their cheeks.

-"What's going on?" Stephanie asked as she marched up to them.

-"I trusted you.... I-I really did. I just c-can't believe you'd do something like this.." Mark said as he shook his head at Dan.

-"I-i'm sorry.." he whispered as Phil held him and led him back into the room.

-"Mark.. what happened?" Stephanie asked. He looked at her with sad eyes before moving his glasses to wipe away the tears.

-"Come in and we'll all talk about it." He said as he led her into their friend's room before closing the door behind him.

-"Care to explain what's happening?" Stephanie suddenly asked. Everyone was looking at her with worry and sadness on their face when Dan suddenly spoke up:

-"I helped euphonize Jack..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Regrets.
> 
> Sorry about the late update!


	14. The Game Changer Pt. 2| Mark Fischbach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group faces the ripple of effects leading from the hospital incident,
> 
> Mark reflects on his life so far before coming to a sad conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all so much for reading this! ILY You All!!
> 
> Secondly,
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS**  
> Suicide Attempts  
> Self-Harm [mentioned]  
> Depression [mentioned]

-"I see it now.." Jack said as he stared at the large balcony. He pushed open the glass doors and saw a beautiful landscape that came from only the countryside of Ireland. "I can... *deep breath* smell the fresh rain.. and the wildlife... and..."

-"And what, jack?" asked a calm, female voice. Similar to Siri, actually.

-"And... I feel like I can just--"

* * *

-"--DO NOT GIVE UP ON US." the doctor shouted as she rubbed together the defibrillators again. "CLEAR!" she shouted as she placed them on his bare chest and let the electricity course through his body to give him a steady heartbeat.

-"C'mon Jack. C'mon!" a nurse pleaded as he watched his monitors flatlining again.

-"CLEAR!" she shouted again. The electricity doing it's best to try and restart his heart.

-"Fucking hell, Jack." the nurse mumbled as they began flatlining once again.

* * *

-"Let yourself give up, Jack. This is your utopia. Your end game. Your finish line. Let your soul be released into eternity..." the voice softly said. Jack looked down at the clothes he was wearing. A slightly see through white shirt and pants that felt so light, it was almost as if he wasn't wearing anything. Jack felt sudden pangs of static in himself.

-"But... what happens if I do let myself go?" Jack asked the bodiless voice.

-"You'll be free.."

Jack thought of it for a second. He felt himself getting tugged, both, over the balcony and back toward his life. He looked out at the scenery from the balcony... and back inside where a large mural-like canvas had doctors frantically working. Jack looked at his bare feet in thought.

-"This is what you wanted... right Jack? So why are you questioning it now. You asked your friend to help you... why are you backing out now? You can let go and let others be happy now..."

-"Mark..." Jack whispered lightly. The voice chuckled softly.

-"But will he really miss you, Jack?"

Jack thought about it. How much his life has changed. Ever since he saw him on that bus to school... ever since.. ever since they saved each others' lives... Jack didn't want to let go. So why didn't he move his feet? He would be happy in the afterlife. That's why.

-"I'm sorry.." Jack said as he chose his path, not daring to look back.

* * *

Mark had chosen to be healthy. He's been eating really well lately.

After the... "hospital incident".. they had all gone into some form of grief. They were all coping in different ways, all expressing their grief.

Dan had been the one from them to seclude himself the most. He hid away in his room inside the new house that the city had freely given all the victims from the battles all around. He rarely came out of his room, unless he was getting food or needed to use the bathroom down the hall. He never talked when they all sat together for a meal sometimes. He would very rarely leave the house too. Then, Phil slowly coaxed him back out of his room and the house... to the point where Dan was slowly starting to become his old self.

Phil would stay awfully quiet. He never spoke to anybody unless directly spoken to. He would be there to help Dan whenever he needed the help, small hand holding when he would want it, temporary hugs, brief hand shakes and small nods were his ways of expressing many of his other emotions, including body language. He would make himself a schedule of things and always be on time to things. He was prompt on getting things said or done. He rarely bothered anybody but Dan for things he would need or stuff he'd complain about.

Jordan was one to work himself to sleep. Staying up all night, making sure everyone's homes in the Sanctuary were kept to and attended correctly. Jordan was constantly up, day and night, running on Red-Bull, Starbucks energy drinks and cupcakes that Rebecca so desperately made all the time. He even got sick from it, being bed-ridden for two days must have been his nightmare since that was when he let his breakdown happen. Always afraid of something that could go wrong, he even tried working from his bed with wet towels to calm his fever down. Mark and Rebecca had endlessly tried to talk him down, finally they had done it. But to no avail had he begun working again tirelessly unless they weren't there to remind him to calm down.

Rebecca, however, was one to face some of the biggest emotions other than grief. She faced slight depression, anxiety, anger, hatred and sensitivity. Whenever Mark or Jordan would go up to her and ask how she had felt, she would either shrug it off or change the subject entirely. Always avoiding her emotions was what worried them the most. She was in denial of everything that led up to the incident, always blaming herself. She sometimes cried at night over her adoptive mother, her brother, even of her two closest friends. She would scream dreadful cries that shook Mark awake, having to get up and comfort her out of her horrifying memories and nightmares. Mark felt the most pity towards her after all she had been through. And she wasn't even Eighteen yet.

Stephanie had been a completely different case than the other girl, always sticking to relieve her grief and anger by physical activity. Whether it was going out for three hour runs, to cooking vast meals for the residents in the large house. She would find some activity to do to relieve her pent up emotions. Mark could swear he tasted her emotions in the food she made, from happiness to sadness, to bitterness and sweetness. He took notice of her emotions when cooking, for example:

She would put too much salt or sugar in food whenever she was sad or tired. She would add too much or too little spicy ingredients when angered. Too much bitter tastes when she felt guilty. She even forgot to peel the damn potatoes once when she was probably feeling anxious. The food would be almost as just perfect when glad, or overjoyed. She was always working, moving, acting in some way. Mark appreciated her for her efforts instead of just shouting at the sky whenever it rained like some cheesy Ninety's film.

Mark... Mark had different forms. He almost pertained to all of the people around him. He would cry and have nightmares, similar to the youngest girl. He would go workout the same way Stephanie did. Overwork himself some days the same way their leader had done. Stay quiet and respectful the way the taller British man did. Hell, he even decided to sleep in all day to refuse contact with anybody but his current roommate, Rebecca.

Mark was probably suffering the most after the... the "incident". He would hear voices he couldn't stop sometimes and felt himself falling into a pit of delusion some days.

_It was your fault, Mark..._

_You could have stopped it._

_You're the reason they've all hit rock bottom..._

_You destroyed that camp, not your brother. But YOU._

Mark couldn't bear his decisions anymore. He didn't want to face this world as much as he had destroyed it by now.

So here he was. Sitting in some random shack that's in the process of being built, with a noose and chair in hand. He decided to reflect on his life now that it was about to end. Take everything memory by memory.

* * *

Mark just turned Six years old when he had gotten a toy gun. It was the best day ever! He and his older brother, Thomas, were always pretending to have gun fights. Ever since Thomas had turned Eight the year before, he had been wanting a toy gun to play with him instead of having to use his finger. Now he had one. He immediately showed his brother who was just as ecstatic, he and all his friends began playing "war" outside in their large yard. Their parents laughed, seeing their kids so happy.

Mark and Thomas were having a blast. They went inside to eat cake and Mark marveled at the design of it, a small medallion similar to the one his father had with his name on it. Mark blew out the candles and got his face pushed into the cake by his brother. Everyone erupted into laughter, even Mark. His mother scolded at Thomas for his actions but he just winked at Mark. All night was Mark looking at his toy gun and inspecting every crook and cranny within it. It was a day he would definitely remember.

* * *

Mark was pining over a girl in his class and he was madly in love. His friend, Ryan, would always tease him about it. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so nice and pretty and smart. It was everything Mark looked at in a girl. Of course, she didn't like Mark back. But what could he say? He was a lovesick teenager. Mark always imagined being with her and what it'd be like. If he would be a good guy or not. He was so in love that he always stuttered in class whenever they talked to each other. She would giggle at him and his nervous attitude. Mark did his best trying to impress her with sports or in class which she always rolled her eyes playfully at.

Countless times had he told his older brother about his hopeless crush and Thomas would always talk about dating this girl that he never knew the name of. Thomas once teased him openly at a game where she was and Mark had to hide in the bathroom in embarrassment. He had avoided his brother for a few days after that, but then got over it when he realized she never mentioned it.

Mark finally asked her out one day and she softly said he wasn't her type. Mark felt slightly heartbroken... but that was around the time he was questioning his sexuality.

* * *

Freshman year of high school scared Mark the most. Mostly because his brother was graduating this year. Luckily, with Thomas' reputation with the school, Mark had little to no problems with students. He was bullied occasionally by stupid Peace kids saying he was a 'Fag' and 'Cock Sucker'. The ironic thing was, Mark ended up giving two of those Peace kids that made fun of him the best blowjob of their lives in Sophomore year.

Point being, Mark was scared. He was always treading on cautious waters and not trying to exceed more than needed so that he didn't draw attention to himself. He was amazing at many sports which earned him many friends and praise throughout the years. He was an Honor Roll student and was appreciated by many teachers. Since his father basically helped run the town's army disposal and being the general for the War, he was respected by all his peers.

* * *

Mark had been starting Junior Year and was excited. Because now he was going to be able to be inaugurated. Of course the event itself was around March, but Mark could care less since he was _finally going to be in the war._ Never was he more excited to start the school year.

Mark enrolled for the classes he needed and signed up for sports he was going to do again this year. He noticed there was a green haired boy he ran into. He was... stunning. He had a small stubble growing on his face and his bright green hair made him mesmerizing. Mark and the guy lost eye contact after a mere four seconds and Mark smiled. Maybe this year would be a great year.

At least... that's what he thought.

* * *

Mark had successfully tied the noose onto a wooden plank. Mark was beginning to step onto the chair and place the noose around his neck. In that moment, he wondered who would find their letter first. He left one for each person in the main house. Mark couldn't help but feel bad for whoever found is body. lifeless. Hanging on a rope.

Meanwhile at the main house, Rebecca was walking around with her new prosthetic leg. She was sad that she couldn't feel the actual feeling of normal walking, but at least she could walk freely without using crutches. She was going to her and Mark's room where she opened the door and laid on the first bed she saw. Mark's.

She took a deep breath and felt safe in the room. She was planning to make lunch for everyone in a while, but she just needed some time to have a small nap. And that time was now. She laid in Mark's bed comfortably and sighed as she felt the slumber pulling her under. Then her body became aware of things she was currently crushing. She slowly sat up and looked at all the papers she had just crushed. She cursed and slowly tried recovering their original composure before moving to her bed. She noticed that all the notes had her and the others' names on them. She walked over slowly, the floorboards underneath her creaking slightly as she moved toward his bed again and reaching out for the one with her name on it. Slowly, she picked it up and saw her name written on it. Opening the note, she saw a large note and began to read.

_**Dear Rebecca,** _

_**I'm so sorry about your leg. I feel like all that I have done leading up to this point is my fault. I can't tell you how sorry I am for intruding all of your lives and destroying all of your futures. I blame myself for being so... so fucking nosy in Jack's business. I remember the day you just decided that we were friends as long as I told nobody. That day was... was when it all changed. I fucked up everything and everyone. I am so fucking sorry.**_

_**I'm paying my dues doing everybody a favor by ending it now. There's no need for anybody to have to suffer anymore. Not since the hospital. Never again will I be there to fuck up your lives. I hope ~~you're not the one that finds my dead body~~ you carry on with the rest of your life. You'll always be a hero in our hearts. ** _

_**With care, gratitude and trust,** _

_**Mark** _

She slowly put down the letter and held her tears. She was on the verge of sobbing.

 _How could he.. he_ blame himself _?! He wasn't the one responsible. He never was. Never will be._ Rebecca thought to herself. She fanned the tears away and quickly gathered all the other ones and tried to make her way down the stairs as quickly as possible, shouting out everyone's name.

-"Woah woah, what is it? What is it?" Dan asked as he hurried in, Phil holding his hand. Rebecca handed them their notes first. Jordan and Stephanie came in after and handed them their notes.

After waiting for a couple seconds, Rebecca looked down to read her own note again and again. She was so blinded by the fear of losing him. Stephanie gasped and held her mouth with her hand as she choked back a sob. Phil and Dan hugged each other, unable to read the rest of their notes. Jordan looked up slowly from his own, tears in his eyes. He looked at everyone with some sort of pity and sadness.

-"I don't know where he is. I'm afraid I don't know if we can save him." he announced. Rebecca shook her head.

-"What? N-n-no! We have to! He's our _friend!_ " She exclaimed as she looked at everyone bewildered.

-"We can ask one person to help..." Stephanie said, looking at everyone nervously but with determination.

-"What do you mean? Who--? No... oh god, Steph he doesn't need to--"

-"It's the only way. Maybe he can talk him down from this." She replied desperately. "It's our only option..."

Everyone at the bottom of the stairs looked at each other with fear.

-"Fine.." Rebecca said as she gave up on trying to argue. Stephanie gave a nod to Jordan.

-"It's the only way to save him."

* * *

Mark was standing on the chair, not sure what was holding him back. He was preparing for this moment all week. He thought hard about it and figured it was the only way. So what was stopping him?

-"Maaarrk!" he heard in the distance. Mark felt scared and began to tug on the rope to make sure it was ready. Now or Never.

He heard his name being shouted relentlessly, each time getting slightly closer and closer by all of his friends. Mark was suddenly scared of Death itself.

_C'mon, Fischbach. Do it!_

_Nobody'll miss you..._

_Just One Small Jump!_

_C'mon.. don't be a pussy._

_Who's gonna miss you? Your friends? They won't miss you... you're doing them a **favor**..._

-"S-shut up!" Mark said, silencing the paranoia in his mind. Was he going insane?! More of a reason to do it. He didn't want to lose his mind!

Mark was slowly leaning off the chair when he heard his voice.

-"Mark?!" The Irishman shouted. Mark was startled at the voice. He looked up for one second to see the bright green hair darting toward him, a pile of wooden planks and tools falling behind him as he dropped them.

-"Jac--"

-"MARK NO--!" Jack shouted as he ran at Mark, but to no avail as the chair underneath him tipped over completely and dropped Mark onto the noose he created.

* * *

Jack had jumped through the portrait and sprung to life, feeling small sparks of electricity run through his body as his brain focused into reality once again. He took deep and panicking breaths.

-"WE DID IT!!" A doctor shouted as she threw up her hands in celebration. All the nurses and other doctors around cheered. Jack clutched at his hospital gown loosely as he felt that he was alive.

He chose to be alive.

Jack chose to come back.

Come back for Mark.

to come back for love.

He came back to create a game changer.

He came back...

To break the Seventh Rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE IS NEXT!!!
> 
> SORRY FOR THE SLOPPY CHAPTER. OH MY GOD.


	15. Epilogue | Broken Rules & Repaired Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!
> 
> AND! Time for a confusing ending :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, Thank you so much to my amazing friend Jason for giving me this prompt! It was so much fun to write and unfortunately it's going to be in the depths of my Recycling Bin pile. Oh well.
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CRAZY STORY AND I BID YOU ALL FAREWELL. PEACE!

-"Can you be anymore gay?" Rebecca scolded as she fixed Jack's tie.

-"What? Me? Please, I am like a walkin' pot o' gold." Jack said as he stood up straight, puffing his chest in mock manliness.

-"Okay, calm down, Popeye." she said, patting his chest. He let go of his breath and smiled at her.

-"Care to have some o' dese muscles, sweet'art?" Jack replied with a fake southern voice.

-"You're just skin and bones." Mark said from the other side of the room as he fixed his tie.

-"Oi! Forgot I fooking asked!" Jack said, pointing a finger at him. Mark chuckled.

-"Well, shit. Arguing like a married couple already." Rebecca said, fanning herself. Both men blushed at that, Jack making his way to where Mark was standing in front of a mirror. He slid his hands around his fiancé, soon to be husband's, waist. He placed his chin on Mark's shoulder and watched him struggle.

-"Dammit I keep fucking up this tie." Mark grumbled. Jack chuckled and moved his hands to swat away Mark's and began tying it himself.

_"Remember when ye proposed?" Jack asked. mark nodded his head, blushing at the memory. "I can't tell which was more adorable. The ring ye got me, or the fact that you almost cried in front of the president." Jack said. Mark groaned at the memory.

* * *

It had been months since Mark's suicide attempt. He was recovering and he and Jack decided they were taking this shit to the White House. Demanding for all laws to be broken and for the government to actually try and do something other than just supplying government officials to "help" in the stupid wars. The President laughed at their banter and she asked them to stop.

-"Mr. McLoughlin and Mr. Fischbach, I don't know where or how... but haven't you heard the news?" President Hillary Clinton asked. They shook their heads. "wha-- pfft, the war is almost over! We heard about the insane things going on- specifically in towns like yours, might I add- and we've dealt with it. Now what are you two _really_ here for?" she explained. Her question was with an eyebrow raised as she looked pointedly at their hands intertwined with one another's. They separated their hands quickly and blushed. Another laugh.

-"W-well... we were also wondering if--"

-"Ye were gonna.. burn the original laws? Y'know, tha ones that were made becoz of the war?" Jack asked for Mark. She nodded her head and pursed her lips.

-"Well... after the civil war, what happened with the Jim Crow laws?" she asked. Mark looked at Jack for help.

-"Weren't they.. like.. overwritten by other laws?" Mark guessed. She nodded her head.

-"Mhmm, exactly! So we'll just overwrite them and.. well to put it lightly... burn that shit away." she replied. Jack smiled a little and she made her utter adoration for them expressed when their fingers reached for one another and laced back together. "Would you like to tell the American People this?" she asked.

-"W-wait. Us? Really? Why?" Mark asked, looking between all three of them.

-"Because that's what you're here for, do I stand correct? It wouldn't be some arbitrary decision to just put up a gay couple and have them shout freedom from the boundaries this country has yet again created, but it would be an act of honor. The people of this nation would either respect you or hate you. Sure, it'll take more than a few decades to get both sides settled in, but to what other extent? It would be the lines have been broken and the laws have been set in stone for the incessant people of America to finally follow again." she said with authority. "We need brave and courageous people like you two to stand up for what is right. And that is what you've done by coming up here. So take a stand and help make us a nation and not an abomination."

-"Yes, madam president." Mark said, standing firmly. Jack followed suit and looked at her with affirmed eyes.

-"We accept your offer." Jack said.

* * *

A near year after that, during an interview, Mark had proposed to Jack and he more than willingly accepted. Now, it was a month after and they were finally getting married. Today.

-"jesus... what am I doing?" Jack asked himself as he turned to look at Rebecca with wide eyes after he left the room.

-"Bitch, what do you _mean_ what are you going to do? you're going to marry the love of your life, Jack." she replied as if it was so simple.

-"What if I want to say no?" Jack suddenly blurted out. Rebecca's eyes widened and she stood up from where she was leaning against a sofa.

-"Jack wait--"

-"How do I know this is what I want? How am I supposed tah be so sure about-about my future?! I'm so scared that I might lose it. That either of us w'll be unloyal to one another. An-and what if we fight! I can't handle arguing with him. I'm so fooking scared that this marriage w'll be some nightmare. And I don't want it to be!" Jack exclaimed. "All I've wanted was to be a hero or make a difference in the world--"

-"And you have, Jack. You and Mark are the reason all the stupid laws have been broken. You two have broken boundaries and destroyed all the wrong there has been. You _have_ made a difference." she replied as she walked up to him and hugged him. She patted his back as he felt himself wanting to break down. "Do you love Mark?" she asked. Jack straightened up and looked at her.

-"Of course I do.. with  all me heart."

-"Then that'll be enough to stay in this marriage with him. No matter what..." she replied. Jack smiled.

* * *

 

-"I can't do this." Mark said as he turned around and felt himself panicking. It was raining outside and he was feeling himself panic.

-"Wait what?" Wade asked as he looked at Mark confusedly.

-"I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can.. if I can marry Jack. what if it all goes wrong? What if we were just caught up in a moment and married too young at nineteen?! What if we were dumb enough to chase after a dream that was never there! What if--!"

-"Mark! shut the hell up! Dude, you're fine!" Wade exclaimed.

-"But that's the thing! What if it isn't fine! I don't know what the hell is going to happen. I can't just forgive myself for all the shit we've been through. I put him through so much and I don't want him to suff--"

-" _SHUT UP!_ " Phil shouted. Everyone turned to look at him and Dan placed his hand on Phil's shoulder.

-"jesus Mark. If you want to run, then we can." Dan said. Wade and Phil turned to see the British man.

-"Wait what?!"

-"Babe, that's not wot I--"

-"We're not family, Mark but we're as close as you've got to one. I know your favorite fruit is orange, but you hate the citrus taste when it's turned into orange juice. Phil's told me about the time at camp when you had decided it'd be fun to go watch an antpile merely because you found their life fascinating.

"Mark, we'll always be here for you, mate. We have been and always will be. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I've got two, Phil's got two extra and so does Wade over there. You need somebody to hold you as you fall, we've got six arms right here. If you want to rob a bank or rocket out o' this wedding, we'll drive the getaway car. You want to marry the love of your life, we'll be the men standing beside you as you share your beloved kiss." Dan said.

-"Did you just quote Grey's Anatomy?" Phil asked. Dan shrugged.

-"Good show.." he replied with a shrug.

-"Fine." Mark said.

-"What's fine?" Wade asked.

* * *

-"Fuck fuck fuck, this better not get my dress wet!" Stephanie scolded as she ran behind the other three.

-"Dad's going to kill us for this" jack's sister mumbled as she hopped into the car. Rebecca quickly started the engine once everyone was in.

-"Is everyone good?" She asked.

-"Good?! We're running away from a fucking wedding!" Stephanie exclaimed.

-"Oh.. shit." His sister said.

-"What? What is it?" Jack asked, turning in his seat to see his older sibling.

-"we weren't the only ones with the same idea..." Rebecca said. Jack turned around and saw what they meant..

* * *

-"Fuck fuck fuck!" Wade exclaimed as they jumped into the car, sheltered from the rain.

-"Where to?" Dan asked as he started the car.

-"uh.." Mark began to say when Dan got a phone call.

-"Hello?"

* * *

-"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Howell?" Rebecca hissed.

-" _What?"_ he asked bluntly.

-"Don't play games with me! You know exactly what!"

-" _Umm we're in the dressing room, mate. Where are you?"_

-"...I didn't ask where you were at, Dan." She said.

* * *

Dan froze as she replied.

-"Umm..."

-" _Dan, if you are running with the groom I swear to all things holy that--"_

-"Isn't that their car right behind us?" Wade asked, completely turned in the backseat.

-"Wait what?!" Mark exclaimed as he looked in the rearview mirror.

* * *

-"He's what?!" Jack exclaimed.

-"Correction, you're doing the same thing! Damn, you two are meant for each other." his sister replied. Jack growled under his breath.

-"Fuck it. We're driving to fucking Ben & Jerry's" Rebecca said as she hung up and started driving.

* * *

-"Fuck it. We're going to the nearest ice cream shop there is." Dan grumbled as she hung up on him. Mark huffed in annoyance as they began driving away.

As they made their way through the rain, Mark started to feel a little guilty for holding a grudge on Jack for running out since he did as well. Remembering they had been through was more than just a dream, it was the reality of having been through the thickest and thinnest with somebody he hadn't realized he loved until a year ago. Ever since that day they kissed and the first misfire explosions, he knew that falling for Jack could never be a mistake but instead it was a blessing. He pressed his head into the cool glass being touched by the numerous raindrops that pattered on the roof of Dan and Phil's car.

-"Okay. Ben & Jerry's is it." Dan said as they parked the car in some parking lot behind it. They all got out, springing out their one umbrella before entering the shop from the back door entrance.

 * * *

-"Okay. I'm hungry and the food over there is tempting and all, but I need to _eat"_ Rebecca said as she looked at all the ice cream flavors they had.

-"I feel really bad.." Jack whispered to his sister. She sighed and took Jack's shoulder and steered him away from everyone else.

-"Jack, you don't have to feel that guilty since... well.. he did it too, to put it lightly. You're both so adorable and you guys are icons of the country now, so don't be afraid of having to spend the rest of your life with somebody you're already in love with. I mean, look at me! I have two beautiful, healthy children with Henry and we're doing just fine. I had my doubts when we were marrying too, well, I wosnt runnin' from me wedding to eat ice cream. But still. It's okay to be afraid." She said. Jack felt a small weight being lifted off his shoulders at that. "Now order yer dam ice cream"

Jack chuckled as he went up and ordered Cookie Dough. Rebecca scoffed and muttered 'basic bitch' under her breath. Jack stuck his tongue out at her when they heard a door being opened somewhere else in the shop.

-"We're going to be so screwed if we see them.... here." Wade said, stopping in his tracks seeing the other four people.

-"Oh... H-ey..." Phil said awkwardly.

-"Mark?" Jack asked.

-"Jack?" the other replied.

-"I knew he was gay." one of the workers whispered to the other. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at them.

-"What're you doing?" Mark asked the Irishman.

-"Um... eating ice cream.." Jack said, referencing to the array of ice creams in front of them. "What are _you_ doin'?"

-"Running from the wedding." Wade said, throwing Mark a deadly look.

-"Okay, let's not make assumptions here--" Dan said.

-"So is Jack! Let's make it party!" Stephanie said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

-"Damn, salty much?" Rebecca asked.

-"Why are you running?" Mark asked.

-"I could ask you the same thing." Jack replied, narrowing his eyes.

-"Are you two getting married? Cause if you are, we can give you the ice cream for free." the worker said.

-"I don't know, _are we_?" Mark asked, narrowing his glare to his fiancé. The words made Jack flinch slightly.

Do _I want to marry him?_ Jack wondered. He shifted his feet.

-"No." Jack said. Mark blinked a few times.

-"Bitch, what?" Rebecca asked, giving them a bewildered look while everyone else stared at Jack in surprise.

-"W-what?" Mark asked.

-"I said no. I don't wanta _marry_ you, Mark." Jack repeated.

-"J-jack--" Mark began to plead before being cut off by the Irishman.

-"I want to love ye, Mark. Marriage is just... just some contract that we _have tah_ sign? I don't think so! I want us to be in love! I want to be able to run around and play games and wake up next to you every morning! So yes, i'll fall in love and be with Mark Edward Fischbach for the rest of my life and never leave ye, but I won't just _marry_ ye!" Jack exclaimed. Everyone in the shop was looking at Jack with confusion and shock.

-"So the wedding's off?" Phil asked, breaking the sudden silence.

-"Bitch does it _look_ like the wedding's off?" Rebecca asked, looking over Mark's shoulder. He threw his hands up in mock surrender.

-"Sean... I want that too. I want _you_ too. But how do you expect us to be together forever if you don't want to marry me?" Mark asked with sad eyes.

-"jesus fucking Christ, Fischbach. He means that your marriage shouldn't just be some fucking document, it should be and honest to god wedding for true love." Stephanie said, annoyance in her voice.

-"Yeah.. what she said." Jack replied with a small laugh as tears pricked his eyes.

-"So will you marry me?" Mark asked, wanting to be reassured.

-"Of course I'll marry you, ye doof!" Jack exclaimed as he tried closing the distance to kiss him only to be blocked by Rebecca.

-"NO! No kissing before the wedding!" She exclaimed as she stood between them.

-"Oh c'mon!" a worker exclaimed.

-"Hoe try me, I didn't get a prosthetic leg for nothing." She snapped, looking at them.

-"So... no ice cream?" Dan asked.

* * *

-"shh. When do we go?" Stephanie asked.

-"Are you excited?" Sean's sister asked with eagerness. He nodded his head nervously. "You'll be fine." she whispered.

-"Now's not too late to run away, y'know" Jordan teased.

-"I ran in the rain to get his ass back here, don't tempt him!" Rebecca hissed at the older man. He chuckled.

Stephanie began walking down the aisle in a hurry, followed by Jack's sister. Jordan stuck his arm out and Jack laced his within it.

-"I'm so proud of you, Sean" Jordan said as they began walking down when everyone rose.

Jack looked at soldier's he knew, people from school he was familiar with, his friends standing along the edge of the center of the chapel... and then his eyes landed on Mark. Mark Edward Fischbach.

Jordan let go of Jack and gave him to Mark who took his hand and led him up the last steps. Jack turned to face the warm brown eyes.

The brown eyes he fell in love with. The ones he looked into all that time ago when he caught him from falling off the chair, leaving him a sobbing mess in his arms. The ones that protected him.

This was the man of his dreams.

-"...and do you, Mark Fischbach, take Sean William McLoughlin as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

-"I do." Mark said after a bright smile, holding Jack's hands between them.

-"And do you, Sean McLoughlin, take Mark Edward Fischbach as _your_ lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

Jack looked out at all the people there. A small sign of concern on some people's faces as he looked away from Mark's captivating gaze.

-"Sean..?" Mark asked silently. Jack turned his face around and he felt like it was a two years ago again.

Looking at the polite, bright-haired boy in the school bus that day, with his War tattoo and his devious smile, chiseled jaw and beautiful eyes. The fear of the seventh rule not plaguing his mind anymore.

-"I do."

* * *

Mark and Jack had adopted a child. They were always so happy with their lives now.

Of course, they went through fights and arguments, but got over it as time went on. They were happy, needless to say.

Mark was a news reporter and Jack was a writer, he wrote novels that reached the New York Time's Bestsellers list! They were truly in a good place in their lives. Unfortunately, they did suffer from PTSD a lot and had to rely on one another for help.

Felix Thomas Fischbach-McLoughlin turned Ten years old and they received a call that Jack's father passed away at 62.

They celebrated their eighth anniversary by visiting their old town that was eventually rebuilt and run by many of the original residents, surprisingly.

Rebecca became a teacher, mostly for High Schoolers since in history class, whenever she showed off her prosthetic, everyone would be so fascinated to hear her stories about the war.

Stephanie ran for president and won, shockingly. She's changed so much about the country and everyone's so grateful for it. Dan and Phil raised three children, Phil working as a teacher along Rebecca's school. Dan had become a house-husband. Their three children, Jazzmine, Signe, and Matthew grew up alongside Felix a lot.

Wade had become a professor at a local university and taught the philosophy of the war itself.

And with all the years passing, they all still stayed connected as friends. They visited one another every now and then and talked often. They enjoyed one another's company and everyone visited plenty of times during the year.

After all the shit they had been through, Mark and Jack still loved each other. Nothing could stop them now.

* * *

 

_But through the thick and thin,_

_they purified their sin!_

_They fought for their justice,_

_and not for pure ignorance._

_To express that the end was not near,_

_they had not shown hope to give up to fear._

_And years after the devastation,_

_From the ruins of a demolished nation,_

_came the beauty of  a better place,_

_filled with no danger but instead grace._

_Never was there a story of more true love,_

_than that of the Fischbach heir and the Mcloughlin son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting good at these happy endings! Am I right or am I right?! :D
> 
> ANYWHORE,
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody and anybody that read, liked, commented or, basically, enjoyed this fic! It was so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Finally, you are all free from the crazy AF cliffhangers I always drop.
> 
> Annnnddd you can always check out my other works that you can cringe, laugh or cry to since a 15 year old boy has too much time on his hands and somehow balancing sports and academics at the same time (during le school year, obvs) But I really hope you guys enjoy the shit that I write!!!
> 
> Kirbster, is out!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy


End file.
